Blast From the Past
by VirgoMaiden
Summary: Slight AU. Five people from Casey and Lizzie's past come into town to visit during the winter break of Derek and Casey's senior year. Romance, drama, misunderstandings, ballets, jealous cousins, and awkward moments ensue. Dasey, Lizwin. Complete!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **My first "This-has-a-deadline fic". To be posted today and completed by Christmas. Started in August (when the plot bunny claimed me). 'Finished' now. Derek/Casey. Lizzie/Edwin. Why are there so few fics with Casey's old life? Not cool, in my opinion. She did, after all, have a life before her mom married George. And met the bane of her existence, Derek. (Or _did_ she…?)

**Disclaimer: **I am not daring enough to start the Dasey ship. However, I jumped it when it came the the US. Thank you, Canada. (I also don't own LWD)

-------------------------

**Blast From the Past**

**Chapter One—The Quartet**

**By VirgoMaiden**

-------------------------

"I know them."

Derek looked up at Casey in surprise, having forgotten that she was there along with a squabbling Edwin and Lizzie. She held the shopping list in her hand and stared off absently.

Derek peered curiously over her shoulder, tuning out the two ninth-graders whom he had previously been trying to separate. "What? Who? Where?" he asked, looking around the mall curiously. He didn't get how she could spot a particular person while in the middle of Christmas rush. But then again, that's what made Casey Casey.

"Over there. Or at least, I think I do…" she mused, pointing in the general direction of whoever it was she was talking about. Derek looked around curiously and was rewarded with the sight of three girls lounging by the fountain. Their thin frames were draped with long scarves, skirts and pants, and tight shirts. He saw that they each carried identical purple bags and held them close. Added to the fountain delicately splashing in the background, and it was almost from a dream.

_This has _got_ to be my lucky day…_

"Who, them?" he asked. "No, can't be. 'Cuz if you did know them, then they'd be total…"

Casey unknowingly ignored him. "Hey, Liz," she said, pulling her sister from a very annoyed-looking Edwin, "do they look familiar to you?"

Lizzie was quiet for a moment, staring at the trio. Edwin's eyes gradually drifted to the three and his eyebrows unconsciously went up. If Marti had been with them, he would've been teased mercilessly for his sudden—and painfully obvious—interest.

"Actually," Lizzie said slowly, finally, "I think we do."

"Then it's--?"

"Probably."

Casey's eyes lit up. "Do you think that--?"

Lizzie nodded, a slow smile spreading across her face. "Without a doubt."

Derek looked form McDonald to McDonald, trying to understand what the two were "saying." Who were those people? What did they think? And why was every person in their group suddenly captivated by them?

"I'm going to say hello," Casey said resolutely. She looked slightly unsure of herself, which Derek thought must be a first. Then, some determination and some glimmer and hope shone through and she murmured, "Yes, that's what I'm going to do," almost as if it was her new mantra.

"Should I come with you?" Lizzie asked doubtfully.

"No," Casey said, shaking her head slightly, still looking at the fountain group as if they would vanish if she looked away. "No, I'll do it. Then, if it isn't them, you won't look stupid as well."

("But you just said…" Derek faltered. His complaint just went unnoticed, however, as the two kept plowing on through.)

"If you say so, Lizzie sighed, putting her hands in her coat pockets. "Just make sure to mention that I'm here. You know how you can get…"

"Yeah…" Casey said absently, now walking towards the…_quartet_? Derek's eyes widened as a fourth girl joined the group. She resembled Casey slightly, Derek noticed, and was sipping at a large coffee.

"Hey, Casey—'' he said, attempting to speak again. "Are you _sure_ you know—'' she was totally gone now, halfway to the group, and his insult was once again lost to the empty air and unheeding ears.

"Who are they?" he heard Edwin mutter to Lizzie.

"Some people we think we know," she said quickly.

"From school?"

"Our old one."

Both Derek and Edwin's eyes rose skeptically; Lizzie and Casey hardly ever talked about the old all-girls school they had used to attend before Nora had married George. All the two had been able to gather was that Casey had used to be popular (from Vicky), grade-grubbing had been encouraged (from Casey), and that Casey had starred in just about every production the school had (from Nora).

And to possibly meet with people who knew all of that…and more?

Derek grinned, thoughts of blackmail and rainforest-smelling laundry floating in his head.

"It looks like things are going pretty well," Edwin said, interrupting Derek from his 'evil' fantasies. "See? Casey's gesturing to us a bit."

Lizzie waved, and most of the girls waved back before turning to Casey again. She pointed back a few times and moved her hands rapidly, as if she naturally spoke sign language, gesturing. He saw that her mouth was moving even faster, so it was difficult to read her lips.

"Who are these people?" he asked Lizzie.

Lizzie shrugged. "Some friends of Casey's from her old school."

"Well, why're they here?" he found himself asking. "You guys used to live, what, more than two hours away?"

"They're part of Casey's old dance team," she said with a small trace of importance in her voice. "they travel a lot this time of year for concerts and ballets and such."

"Then _why_ haven't we met them before?" Edwin asked, staring at the group with a dreamy expression that was usually associated with a pretty girl or a new investment on his face.

Lizzie rolled her eyes. "Good luck, I guess," she snorted, obviously annoyed with Edwin's infidelity. Then, with new excitement in her tone, said, "Look! Casey's bringing them over!"

Derek smiled and ran a hand through his thick hair. Okay. Four incredibly _hot _girls were coming over. No matter if they _were _friends of Casey's; she probably hadn't told them much about him yet, so he still had a pretty big chance of scoring with one of them. Now, for his intro, should he go for the indifferent "Whatever," the shy "Hey," or the confident "Derek Venturi. And yourself"?

"Oh my god! Lizzie!" one of the girls rushed forward, giving the teen a big hug. "It's been for-_ever_! You look so grown _up_! And pretty! Are you still playing soccer?"

"Add hockey and tae kwon doe, and that's about it," Lizzie said, smiling.

Girl No 1 (the girl who had rushed Lizzie, who was a brunette, was about Casey's height and had the same long hair as her.) smiled adoringly at her. "You must have ALL of the guys chasing after you."

Lizzie made a face at that and jokingly replied, "Not quite that many."

"Soon enough, you're going to look like Casey here," Girl No 2 (black haired, pretty skinny, nice cheekbones, and a good three inches taller than Lizzie, which wasn't saying all that much…) said. She nudged Casey with her elbow. "Little Miss Flirtatious," she said, smiling. "No guy was safe from her charms."

Casey blushed. "I wasn't _that _irresistible," she said shyly, looking downward and smiling, clearly enjoying the attention. Why she refused the praise, though, was something Derek couldn't figure out.

"Oh please." Girl No 3 (short, highlighted hair, and a good few inches _shorter _than Lizzie) scoffed. "You had us _screen_ phone calls during homecoming. All of those upperclassmen asking all the time..."

"I thought she went to an all-girl school," Edwin said, finally piping up.

Girl No 3 looked at Edwin in surprise, as if seeing him for the first time. "We did," she said slowly. "But over at our 'brother' school—whom accompanied us to dances and sporting events—they had a not-."

"They somehow got her number," Girl No 4 (red hair, keener outfit, double-pierced ear) said, as if giving a piece of juicy gossip, "and _we'd_ have to deal with all of her phones constantly ringing off of the hook!" she held her hand to her ear, pretending to be on the phone. " 'No, Marcos, Casey _can't _come to the phone right now. Yes, she's busy. No, she's not _hiding_ from you! Whatever would give you _that_ silly impression? No, I'm sure her ducking into a trash can when we saw you was because… she dropped her purse in there! Yes, her purse. Maybe next year, 'kay Hon? Okay, we'll give her your message. Buh-bye!' "

The four girls laughed while Casey grinned sheepishly. "Oh, come on…it was never like that!"

"Uh, yeah it was!" Lizzie said, smiling.

Derek and Edwin couldn't help but look confused. Casey? Popular? With actual _guys?_ They must have arrived in a parallel universe or something. Next thing. You know, Derek wouldn't be able to get a date!

"So, who're these two?" Girl No 2 asked, smiling.

Disgust was evident on Casey's face as she glanced at Derek. He smiled his "Casey smile" and she narrowed her eyes.

"Casey?" Girl No 2 waved her hand in front of Casey's face. "Introduction?"Derek flashed what he knew was a flirty (and irresistibly charming) smile and stepped forward, his hand outstretched. "Derek Venturi," he said, shaking No 1, 2, 3, and 4's hands. "And you?"

They opened their mouths to give their names when Casey interrupted. "This is my stepbrother. The one I've told you about."

Almost in sync, every girl's eyes narrowed and their cheery smiles left their faces. Derek began to worry; No girl—besides Casey and occasionally Lizzie or Marti—had ever looked at him with such…disgust, was it? He wasn't sure. Aside from the obvious (Casey), he had never received the level of the look that they were giving him. Not even one of his numerous ex-girlfriends.

"_Oh_," Girl 1 said, sizing him up in a clearly judgmental way.

"We've heard a lot about you," Girl 2 said, crossing her arms.

"From Casey, of course," Girl 4 said.

What Derek hoped would appear to be a "reassuring charming" smile broke over his face. _This _he could handle. Just had to turn up the charm…

"I'm not such a bad guy when you get to know me," he said, hinting heavily.

"_Right_," Girl 1 said. "_Sure _you are."

Derek's mind came to a complete blank, 'charming' smile still plastered onto his face. Not good. Not good at all. Smile wasn't working. Since when did the smile not work?! Girls _melted _at the smile. They blushed. Stammered. Flirted back (And even though he wasn't proud to admit it, a few guys actually went red). Fainted, even! And now…he just couldn't comprehend it. It was like everything right with the world had been reversed, resulting in Derek being snubbed by _four girls _all at _once_ and Casey being…_popular_.

"I'm Edwin," Edwin said, trying to break the icy silence. "It's…nice to meet you…" he was close to stuttering now, and his cheeks were glowing a faint pink. Lizzie rolled his eyes at his weakness.

Each frown instantly became a smile again, and it seemed that a particularly warm beam of sunlight was shining through the mall skylight.

"So _handsome_!" Girl 3 squealed, ruffling his hair. "Girls must be all _over _you!" She continued to gush over him and hug him. Edwin, slowly turning redder, smiled deeply, content with life for the moment.

"Are girls really all over him, Lizzie?" Girl 4 asked amusedly.

Lizzie turned slightly pink herself, from the frankness of the question. She looked at the display nearest to them muttering, "I don't know. He has a girlfriend, so… I guess?"

Derek's cheeks were beginning to burn, as the continuous smiling was absolutely _killing _his cheeks. He dropped it and began to rub his cheeks, still looking at the quartet and his brother in the midst of them.

"Sarah, let him breathe!" Girl 1 laughed, detangling Edwin (who was trying his hardest not to look put out from Girl 3's (Sarah's?) arms.

Girl 2 kicked Casey. "Nice going, Spacey," she said, smirking. "You forgot to introduce _us._"

Casey laughed, looking about as carefree as she had the night of the bathroom lock-in, which had been a very long time. It was…surprising, to say the least. They had called her 'Spacey' and got a laugh? When he called her that, whatever was closest or in her hand at the time was thrown at his head.

"Sorry, sorry," Casey apologized, brushing some bangs out of her eyes. "Edwin (she was obviously trying to keep him out of this; to put it simply, it wasn't one of her more complex insults), this is Sarah-'' a point at Girl 3 "-Caty-'' a gesture to Girl 1 "-Noelle-'' a wave at Girl 2 "-and Jessica.'' a flourish to Girl 4, who acknowledged it with a sort of bow "I'd introduce you to Coach Carter, but…"

"She's not here," Noelle said, suddenly mellowed out again. "She went out to attend to-''

"Spacey. Lizzie. What a _surprise._"

The voice behind him caused him to flinch involuntarily. That voice…it could only be…

"Hello, _Vicky_," Casey and Lizzie chorused. The quartet merely rose their eyebrows in acknowledgment.

He turned around and there, sure enough, staring right at him were a pair of brown eyes he had once promised to call.

"Hey, Victoria," he said, raising his arm in a half-wave almost nervously. It was awkward enough, and he didn't want to call her by her nickname; this sounded strangely forced and unfriendly.

The stepsister-procaimed Queen of Mean smirked at him. "Hello, _Derek._"

------------------

**A/N:** Dun Dun Dun! And so ends chapter one! Reviews are welcome, but not necessary. Any questions, feel free to include it in the review or to PM me. Flamers will be used to burn homework.

-VM ♡


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**: **Edwin POV**. Enjoy.

**Disclaimer**: I am in no way affiliated with the world of Life With Derek in ways of ownership. But Canada? (-_goes off to plot_-)

-------------------------

**Blast From the Past**

**Chapter Two—Of Girlfriends and Gifts**

**By VirgoMaiden**

-------------------------

Edwin saw panic flash in Derek's eyes from his position between Sarah and Caty and Jessica. Not that he could blame him, though; after the whole "You kissed my COUSIN?!" incident, the name "Vicky" became taboo, and the Venturi / Mc Donald family was wary to bring her up.

"What is she doing here?" he heard Casey murmur to Caty. "She lives, like, three hours away!"

"She joined the dance team a bit after her mom's wedding," Caty said quietly. "_We_ really couldn't do anything about it."

"…Is she the captain?" was his stepsister's nervous reply.

Caty gave a hollow chuckle before continuing in a tone so quiet he could barely hear. "No. I still am, although I expect her to pull out the big guns sooner of later; it _is _senior year, after all."

"Just. Like. _Vicky_," Casey muttered bitterly. Edwin saw her cross her arms, a good was to hide her shaking fists, and attempt a "who are you again?" smile.

"Vicky!" she said, feigning surprise perfectly. "What a sur-_prise_! How's Aunt Fiona?"

"She's great, actually," Vicky said evenly, faking her smile as well; it was almost as convincing as Casey's. "And so is Harry. And yourself?"

"I-'' Casey started out grandly.

"She's doing great," Lizzie said, jumping in. "Couldn't be better. Actually, she's going out with someone tonight."

"The Dating Game, huh?" Vicky smirked. "I'd be doing the same, but…" she drew this out before plastering a taunting smile on her face, "I have a boyfriend. You know…commitment and all."

"Who is it?" Casey asked, venom hidden in her voice. "I might know him, considering I have history with _just_ about _every_ guy at St. Peter's." She was taunting now, but Vicky seemed to be experienced enough not to lose it. She just kept playing.

"Oh, you _know _him. But not in the romantic sense. It's Drake."

Casey's eyes widened a little. _Who's Drake? _Edwin thought. _And why does she care so much? _He saw a similar look cross Derek's face, although he was pretty sure that it was more about the "dated almost every guy at the school," thing.

_And he would,_ he thought. _Derek doesn't give Casey and Lizzie the—_

_Wait._

_Lizzie? What about Lizzie?_

_No. _Edwin thought. _Enough about her. Nothing about her. Yes, they are very pretty—_he gulped—_individuals, but that doesn't mean that… Oh, come on, Ed! Snap out of it!_

He was interrupted by Casey's voice.

"Oh," she said. "Well, I offer you the best of luck," she looked at her watch. "Well, we've _really_ got to be going now. It was awesome, seeing you guys! …Vicky," she added, unenthusiastically.

"You too, _cuz_." She turned around before giving Derek a temptress smile. "Bye, Derek."

Edwin saw Derek's shifty eyes. "You too, uh, Victoria," he said falteringly.

She stalked away and Edwin felt Sarah come up to him and hug him again. "I hate her so _much_," she said, glaring at Vicky's retreating figure. "But she scares me, y'know?"

"Who's Drake?" he found himself asking, albeit quietly.

Sarah grinned widely. "This total cutie who had a thing for Casey. She never admitted it, but I think she liked him too."  "What was he like?" he asked, glancing over at Casey. She was standing over with Lizzie, smiling, insulting Derek every so often (Derek, only now getting over the sudden appearance by Vicky, was slowly battling back).

"Charming and good-looking. Funny, too, although he knew when the time was to be serious. He had great ideas, but he knew how to listen. He was adventurous, but was okay with staying at home. And he was _so _smart! But sometimes, he would pull bad grades and ask Casey to tutor him."

Edwin smirked. "Sounds like someone I know," he said, staring at a bickering Casey and Derek.

-------------------------

It was an hour later when the car containing Edwin, Lizzie, Casey, and Derek pulled into the family's snowy driveway.

"I can't believe how long you talked with them," Derek muttered, turning off the car.

"So sorry that my friends were such an inconvenience to your busy night," she fired back sarcastically, unbuckling her seat. Then, her tone changed suddenly, "Really, Der, the only reason you're so bitter is that they didn't hit on you seconds after meeting you!"

"Whatever, _Spacey_," he muttered darkly, getting out of the car. However, Edwin could see that she had hit a definite nerve. Before the night was over, he could bet that he was going to have a war meeting with Lizzie and Derek.

"You awake in there, Ed?"

"What?" Edwin turned to Lizzie, the source of his disturbance. She flinched, when Edwin's tone was a bit harsher than he intended.

She looked down, busying herself with unlocking her seatbelt. "Nothing…" she said quietly. "You just seemed out of it." She unlocked her seatbelt finally and bounded out of the car into the snow. "Sorry for inconveniencing you."

"Hey, wait!" he called to her, tugging frantically on his belt. It just constricted against him, making it harder for him to get it unlocked. "Lizzie!"

_Why was she taking it so personally?_

But the front door closed in answer to him, and he was stuck staring at the shadows moving instead the house, trapped by the seatbelt.

He sighed and stopped struggling, letting the constraint go limp in his hands. He unbuckled without much difficulty and jumped in the snow. It was only the second day of break, but he had already alienated Lizzie for a week.

The house was warm, and with Nora and George's efforts at making the house festive, he was happy to say that it all paid off. Christmas carols were on the radio, and decorations brightened the exterior and interior of the house. They were going to get a Christmas tree by next weekend, but the boxes of ornaments—shared by McDonalds and Venturis alike—were piled in the emptied corner.

Marti was curled up on the couch, drinking a mug of cocoa. George and Nora were next to her, relaxing, as familiar tunes washed over the room.

"Hi Edwin!" Marti chirped. Even as a sixth grader, she still had a youthful look to her, aiding her whenever she desired homework help from the teens. While Derek didn't throw her under his arm anymore (or at least, not as much as he used to), he still let her sit in his chair and playfully boss her around. And call him Smerek.

"Hey, Marti," he greeted. "What's up, Dad? Nora?"

"Hey, Ed," George greeted from his post on the couch, watching Nora's favorite sitcom. "How's the shopping going?"

"Fine," Edwin sighed, "but I can't figure out what to get Lizzie or Mary," he said, speaking of his year-long girlfriend. "I mean, jewelry is great, but Lizzie's not the…type," he said quickly, "and Mary's tastes are usually polar to whatever I give her."

"Can't go wrong with a giftcard," George offered.

"But Georgie," Nora wheedled, "giftcards are so…"

"Unpersonal," Edwin stated.

"Right," Nora said, nodding at Edwin. "To a girl, they read 'I was out and decided not to waste too much time on you, so I got you this. Go buy yourself something nice.'"

George paled slightly, and Edwin could tell that he was going to be returning a "gift" before work the next morning. "I guess…" he faltered.

"Where are the others?" Edwin asked, hanging his coat.

"Lizzie's in her room, and Casey and Derek are in the-''

"_DE-REK!"_

Nora winced. "-Kitchen."

Edwin sighed and jogged up the stairs, hoping to get out of the fight of the night.

"-Elizabeth McDonald," he heard, passing by Lizzie's room. He stopped. Why was she giving out her first name?

"Yes, I understand. Of course. I know he's busy." He heard her sigh. "Just tell him to call me back. I have…something that I need to ask him." There was another pause. "I'm his daughter!" she barked, "of _course_ he'll call me back! Goodbye."

Edwin heard the phone _click_ and knocked cautiously on her door.

"Yes?" she called. "Come in!"

Edwin stepped in cautiously, closing the door behind him. He cleared his throat. "Liz?"

Lizzie looked up, then began shuffling papers into a binder. "What is it, Edwin?" she asked.

"Uhm," he cleared his throat (Why was he suddenly so nervous?), "I was…curious…about…"

"Spit it out, Ed!" she commanded, shutting her binder hard. "What?"

"WhatdoyouwantforChristmas?" he blurted out in one breath, suddenly also unable to talk correctly.

Lizzie looked at him strangely for a moment. "…_What?"_

He took a deep breath. "What. Do. You. Want. For. Christmas?" he asked, stuffing his hands in his pockets, trying to concentrate on the concentrate on the ruckus below.

Lizzie looked surprised now. "Ahm…well…I…is this a joke?"

Edwin's eyes bugged at the accusation. "No! Why would you think that?"

Lizzie stared at him flatly, then deadpanned: "This accusation is totally justified; since when do _you _care what I want?"

Edwin found himself looking at the ground. "Just thought…you'd appreciate…wanted to be thoughtful."

"Oh," Lizzie said quietly, looking embarrassed. "Well…maybe some clothes? Or a new soccer ball?"

Edwin nodded, although he was totally unaware of how he would be able to pick out "good" clothes for Lizzie, and sat himself at her desk chair. "Go on."

"Something soccer-related would be great," Lizzie continued, "since varsity is so much tougher to get into, I'll need to practice all I can."

"Okay…" Edwin said slowly, spinning her chair slowly. Lizzie dismissed him a minute later, opening her notebook and writing in short, hard strokes.

About to make a comment on her habit of tearing through the paper, something caught his eye and he stopped his rhythmic spinning. A jewelry magazine, he noted, under a few catalogues decked in cheery family photos. He moved these aside and inspected the cover.

The December issue… so everything was current…good… Discreetly, he rolled it up and slid it under his jacket, grateful for the inconspicuous bulk that was able to hide it.

"I'll see you at dinner, then," he said, trying to sound casual. He got up quickly, ignoring the questioning look Lizzie was giving him.

"Okay," she said slowly. She peeked around her door and closed off her room again, resuming her earlier call.

"Hi, I'd like to speak to Dennis McDonald," he heard her chant, almost rhythmically. "Elizabeth Mc - yes, I'll hold."

Edwin grinned to himself and snuck upstairs to his room, getting the feeling that soon all of his efforts would be paid off.

-------------------------

Things were circled. Oh, great gods above, things were _circled_. Edwin would have jumped for joy, but he was trying to be discreet; and discreet people don't jump for joy.

_I won't have to guess it all, then, _he thought, grinning madly, fidgeting while turning the page.

Earrings. Bracelets. Necklaces. Under the separate categories, about every item he saw had either arrows, circles, or cross-outs. _Just like Lizzie to completely dissect something that is only meant to be shiny, _he thought.

But there was one thing. Under "rings." A ruby, set on a dark-gold band, four blacks stones set in each corner of the squared jewel. There was just one circle, and it was around the ring itself. No arrows, no notes. No cross-outs. Only the price was underlined, and Edwin knew that he, unlike Lizzie, would be able to afford it. After all, it was the only thing in the magazine not dissected. Lizzie had been caught by the "shiny" factor, and it was most likely the one that she would like in the long run.

He would be an idiot not to buy it.

Taking great care, he tore out the page and folded it, fitting it nicely in his bedside table. He patted the drawer happily before hopping down the stairs to join the fray, a smile threatening to break his face.

-------------------------

**A/N:** I know, I know… More Edwin/Lizzie than Dasey or the quartet or Icky Vicky… but maybe the next chapter?

VM ♡


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** **Derek's** **POV** this time.

**Disclaimer:** Okay, then… So my conquest of Canada didn't go so well… -_tosses away paper reading 'Lunatic fangirl tries to take over Canada'_- So I STILL don't own LWD.

------------------

**Blast From the Past**

**Chapter Three—Desperation**

**By VirgoMaiden**

------------------

Derek Venturi was over 17 years old. He was also the star—captain _and _forward—of the hockey team, and had a scholarship coming his way. He had a different girl every week (or…day…). And yet here he was, sulking, in his room, blasting his music to annoy a certain stepsister and pretending to read his magazine.

He was acting like a little kid and he honestly couldn't care less.

_What is their problem?_ He thought angirily, flipping a page and nearly tearing it in the process. _Treating me like that! Just like that jerk, Max. I don't care what Casey told them about me, it's still rude!_

_Oh, and you're one to talk, _a voice (reminscent of Casey's, he noticed) replied evenly in his head. _Look, Der, you knew the day would come when someone would pick Casey over you!_

_Not true! _he thought indigniantly, almost in his typical "fight" tone. _Them picking Casey over me has nothing to do with this._

_Yes, it _does, the voice answer forcefully. _Face it, Der, you're jelous. Jealous that Casey had the life you have _and _a bag of chips. _

_First of all, _he thought, jealously _is for losers. Second, Casey thinks that chips are too fatty, so it's more like a 'rice cake.' And third, I'm tired of this conversation._

With that he cranked the volume higher and decided to think of other things in order to empty his mind.

_How about Vicky?_ He mused. _She and her cattiness can definitely distract me! What's her problem, anyway? What's the deal between her and Casey? I thought that they had finished it at the wedding._

_No, not likely, _he decided almost immediately. _Girls can hold a grudge. And Icky Vicky's petty enough to._

He considered this for a minute more. _And who's that 'Drake' guy that they mentioned? And ex of Casey's? Probably not, though; we would've heard about him if he was…_

_Maybe one of those 'unrequited' things? _he thought curiously. _Casey looked sad enough…and Vicky was eager enough to point him out…_

He sat up, irritated. "No more," he muttered. "This is complicated…making my head hurt."

The door opened to his room, then, and he gazed at the intruder, unimpressed. The only one brave enough to do that was Casey. And Marti. But he was pretty sure that he could hear her from her kitchen helper spot in the kitchen.

And it was Casey, as fate would have it. She stood before him, hands on her hips, glaring him down with all her might. He stared back, meeting her ferocity with what he knew would be an irritating smirk.

She fumed for a few seconds longer. "Do you mind?" she finally yelled. "I've been pouning on your door for _ten minutes. _But your eardrums are too _wasted _to hear anything that isn't a guitar riff!"

(Oh, this would be almost too _easy_…)

"What?" he yelled, cocking his head. "I can see your mouth opening and closing, but… I don't hear any words!"

Casey glared at him murdously. "Whatever. See what I get for telling you that dinner is ready." With that, she stalked out only to yell, "And turn down your music, you menace!" at his door.

Derek smiled and turned it down obediantly. It was nice to know that some things just wouldn't change when Casey was involved.

------------------

Dinner, for the most part, went without a hitch.

Until, of course, Casey decided to open her big mouth.

"Just _guess_ who we saw at the mall today, Mom?" she gushed. Lizzie joined her in her choruses of "you wouldn't believe it."

Nora smiled. "I'm sure I can't," she said, spooning some spaghetti onto her plate.

"The girls!"

Nora raised her eyebrow, not looking at Casey. "_What_ girls?" she asked.

"Noelle and Caty! And Sarah and Jessica!"

Nora's eyes widened. "That _is _a surprise," she murmured, giving her salad some much-needed dressing.

"They're in town and doing a show!" she exclaimed. "The Nutcracker! Can we go?"

"Please!" Lizzie added, leaning forward. "We might not see them again 'till forever!"

"I'd be willing to go," Edwin said, trying to sound uninterested. Derek rolled his eyes, knowing that Edwin wanted to see the quartet—almost as much as Lizzie and Casey.

"What's the Nutcracker?" Marti piped up. She had, surprisingly, been oretty quiet until now.

"It's—'' Lizzie began, but was plowed right through by Casey.

"Come on, Mom! George! Marti doesn't know what the Nutcracker is, and it's a major cultural aspect!"

"Pop culture," Edwin corrected automatically.

"—What he said—Please!" she wheedled.

Nora and George gave each other a look. Derek smirked inwardly. That look, he knew, was a doubtful one. One that meant they were going to be taking a vote.

"Well…" George began slowly, nervously. He cleared his throat. "What do you think, Derek? We haven't heard what you think yet…"

"I dunno…" he said, drawing it out. "I mean, an evening at home, watching hockey, eating junk food, or out in nice—itchy, I might add—clothes, watching people mime across a stage… Such a difficult choice…"

"Whatever he says will be overruled, right?" Casey asked, almost frantically, looking from George to Nora quickly. "I mean, democracy! What would be this ouse be without democracy?"

"Better," Derek said evenly, giving her a triumphant stare. He smirked and watched Casey unconsciously flick her bangs out of her eyes.

"Oh, yeah? Why's that?" she challenged.

"Because what little influence you have would be overruled."

Casey frowned. "Oh, and in that little world," she said, gesturing her hands wildly, "you probably _don't _get rejected by four girls all at once."

Derek's eyes narrowed. She was playing to win now, and she knew it. "That has nothing to do with this," he said quickly, ignoring the questioning looks from the parents and Marti.

"Yes, it does," casey said forcefully, standing up now. He stood up too, without realizing it, to match her gaze. "You just can't stand not being a total and complete _stud _ to every girl you happen to meet. Being rejected. You don't know how to deal with it, do you?"

"Like _you_ can talk," he snapped back. "Falling apart when Vicky said --''

("You saw Vicky?" Nora said curiously. "When?"

"Not now, Nora," Edwin said, then turning to Lizzie. "Lizzie—two days of dishes says that Casey's gonna cry."

Lizzie scowled. "I'm not stupid enough to take that bet.")

"Shut UP!" Casey screamed. "Don't you _dare _say—''

"What?!" Derek asked, feigning innocence and throwing his arms out to the side. He might be shooting an underhanded remark, but she had no right to say what she did. "You mean—"

"GAH!" Casey yelled, interrupting him. She reached down, picking up a dinner roll, and flung it at him. "Stop it!"

"_CASEY!_" Nora yelled, in sudden sync with George's "_DEREK!"_

The two teens stopped arguing almost instantaneously. There was an eerie scilence in the air as the two standing surveyed the room. Lizzie, Edwin, and Marti were avoiding their eyes, instead choosing to stare at their plates. Water was forming a slight—drying—stain on the table cloth at Derek's place from when he had jereked from the table. Nora and George were clearly vivid and Casey's roll had landed somewhere on the sound system or the stairs behind him.

Casey was another thing completely. Her hair was mussed, hanging over her shoulder and her forehead. Her eyes were sparking with an unseen fire, wild and almost uncontrollable. Her face was flushed pink, and she was breathing heavily, shoulders heaving, as she was glaring at him.

Derek, for some unfathomable reason, felt the blood rushing to his head. There was a twist in his stomach, and his ears roared. His cheeks turned pinker than they already were. He felt as if he should turn away, but he still continued to look at her.

Reason finally took over his head, and he grabbed his plate, muttering a quick thanks to Nora for the dinner, and ran upstairs, ignoring the questioning looks and small sounds of protest that everyone was giving him.

_Not again, _he thought almost desperately, _Not now…_

His door flew open, and he stakled in, setting the plate on what used to be a clean spot on his desk harshly, and threw himself down upon his bed. He reached over, sliding in what he knew to be an especially distracting CD into his streo, and cranked the volume, trying to frown out his thoughts. He focused on the words, the riffs, the drumming… Anything that could potentially wreck where he knew his train of thought was headed. He wasn't going to deal with this. Not now, when he was so angry… Especially with _her_…

_This isn't good, _he thought, shoving his pillow so that it covered his face.

He sat like this for a while, his hot breath hitting his face, making it slightly uncomfortable. Until there was a knock on the door, and Edwin stepped in warily. "Uh…Hey," he offered, sitting himself in Derek's computer chair, rolling towards him, ignoring the food on the desk that he normally wouldn't headed straight for.

"You…okay?" he asked.

Derek grunted. "As much as I can be," he said simply, moving the pillow to face the ceiling. He could feel Edwin's stare.

"Nora and Dad decided to 'think' about the Nutcracker thing," Edwin said nervously, as if that was the reason Derek was so upset. "I don't think that they wasn't to appear partial—favoring—either side yet, since the two of you were just duking it out… They're kinda angry at that, although they don't exactly show it."

Derek smirked. "Not why I'm mad, Ed, but thanks," he said, turning back to his pillows.

Edwin inched closer. "Then why are you…?"

"I dunno. Do I need a reason?" he asked nonchalantly, as if proposing a challenge. Edwin wouldn't take it, if things were to start going his way; that was the way Edwin was around him.

But he did. Damn missing logic. "According to Casey," Edwin said, "_everything_ has a reason behind it. Even feelings."

"Yeah, well, I'm not writing them into haiku," Derek retorted, "so don't bother asking."

Edwin grinned, and Derek was satisfied that his lame attempt humor had gotten him something.

"So, what are you getting her?" Edwin asked suddenly.

Derek's smirk was wiped off of his face. "What now?"

"What are you getting Casey for Christmas?" Edwin repeated. "You can tell me, bro; I won't tell."

Derek turned his face so he was able to see his younger brother. He was a pretty lously liar, even at fifteen. "Who said I was going to the trouble to even get her anything?" he said smugly. "Besides, don't you know it's a little lame to spy on other people's gifts? You haven't done that since you were, what, thirteen?"

"What if the one receiving the presents were to pay you?" Edwin said.

"Not if the person doing the giving can still beat you up, _despite _the few self-defense moves Lizzie's taught you," Derek said, rolling his eyes. "No go. Do something constructive. Like getting me a sandwich, for example."

Edwin gave Derek a look that read he was far from done, but got up nonetheless. "Can't. My arms have gone horribly numb. I am currently unable to move them at all."

"Whatever." Derek brushed him off. "Then go and…balance the checkbook."

The comment clearly rolled off of Edwin as he strolled out of Derek's room, leaving the older brother once again alone with his attempts to stop thinking.

------------------

**A/N:** First Dasey fight. Go me. Can you guess why Derek is so freaky in this chapter:D

-VM ♡


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Edwin POV. This is more filler-esque than the rest. What can I say? I couldn't keep the day going on forever, now could I?

**Disclaimer:** This chapter's too short to bother saying that I DON'T OWN LWD.

------------------

**Blast From the Past**

**Chapter Four—I Am Filler, Hear Me Roar**

**By VirgoMaiden**

------------------

Edwin, while walking in a daze to his room, with full intentions of finishing the order that he would be placing for Lizzie's ring, felt a strangely familiar pair of hands grab his shirt and pull him into the dark depths of the game closet.

The small light flickered on above him, as he was still trying to comprehend how he had gotten from the base of the stairs to staring at the small chain bob up and down in front of Lizzie's face.

And then found himself staring into Lizzie's eyes.

"Been awhile, hasn't it?" he stated casually, attempting to slow his speeding heart.

Lizzie looked at him as if he had just sung the national anthem on a unicycle. "It's been two days, Ed," she informed him. "Remember? You were asking me what I was going to give you."

"Oh yeah," Edwin said softly. It was quiet for a moment more. He attempted to shuffle his feet, but couldn't, as Lizzie's equally large ones were taking up the space he needed in order to do so.

"Why am I here?" he asked, looking at her. "Is this Casey-related? Because there's some Derek-related business I need to discuss with you."  "Actually, there is," Lizzie said, shifting her weight and leaning into Edwin. He suddenly became short of breath. "Make Derek see the Nutcracker."

Oh.

Trying not to look disappointed (why would he, anyway?) he laughed. "Are you kidding? He wouldn't go even if you paid him. Why should I?"  Lizzie sighed. "Because Casey needs this. Come on, Edwin," she begged, "Casey never sees these people! They're her absolute best friends!"  "What about Emily?" he asked.

"Her too, of course," she snapped. "Don't be picky with me! Please, Edwin. You've got to do this!"

"This isn't about her friends, though, is it?" Edwin said, more as a comment, or a fact, than a question. He rose a few inches and leaned into Lizzie. She looked startled and her breath hitched slightly. Partly, he knew, was because he had just dared to underestimate her authority, and partly because he was totally in her space.

He ignored the latter fact and plowed right on. "Is this, by chance, about that _guy _that Vicky was talking about? The one that Derek almost mentioned just a few minutes ago?"  Lizzie frowned. "So what if it is? Her friends will be there, however, so they do play a part in it."  Edwin had the smallest urge to move her hair from her eyes, but fought it. He opened the game closet door instead, and left her there, saying, "Tell Casey to ask Derek if it's so _important._ Good night."

He hated being this cold to her.

------------------

**A/N: **Like I said above, this was a bit short. If I had kept this day going on, it would just get duller and even more boring than it already is...

Next: Marti POV! (Makes you interested, don't it? ;-P)

-VM ♡


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Some Martiness, since I adore her so, and I haven't tried it yet.

**Disclaimer:** I own the quartet and Drake. Who hasn't shown up yet. Sorry.

------------------

**Blast From the Past**

**Chapter 5—Different Reasoning **

**By VirgoMaiden**

------------------

I know a lot of things in this household; I'm not as naiive as I seem.

When Smerek, Casey, Lizzie, and Edwin came home from the mall second day of break, each in completely opposite moods (the McDonalds like they had won the lottery, the Venturis like the charisma had failed them), it was mere minutes before I found out what had happened.

I thank Edwin, obviously, for teaching me how to spy. Derek had merely taught the basics; Edwin, however, had broadened my horizons, to say the least (and without obviously breaking those laws Casey seems to love, and that Derek loves to break).

So… Casey's old friends were in the area, huh? And Derek had been flat-out rejected by all of them at once? Ouch. I think it was Derek's second time being rejected and attempting to cover it up with threats and sarcasm.

And Edwin had, of course, botched things up with Lizzie.

I believe myself to be incredible mature for a sixth grader. I know that I am genetically a Venturi, and therefore entitled to my "moments," but the McDonald clan had helped ("save me," as Casey puts it) mellow me out.

(Moving on…)

Anyways, me being matured, I had the intuition that Edwin, my incredibly _un_-charasmatic brother, had offended Lizzie in some way. So, after finishing my cocoa and avoiding the new Derek-Casey squabble, I headed upstairs in an attempt to talk to the two and to sort it all out.

Ha. I nearly got hit by the door right outside of Lizzie's room. It was Edwin who had nearly flattened my adorable nose (like I said before—Venturi. Entitled to my moments).

And no apology either (I mean, really, it's only basic manners…)! Apparently Edwin was too busy keeping a magazine hidden under his coat.

I wonder…what was that? One from Derek's "secret" stash (I'm young—not stupid)? No, he was coming out of Lizzie's room, and she definitely wouldn't have one.

He crept up his stairs, looking strangely preoccupied—not that that was unusual, of course; I mean, this _is _Edwin Venturi. The world is his lab, the people his "subjects"… But this was odd, because he was looking slightly worried.

He disappeared and I knocked on Lizzie's door and went in.

Lizzie looked up momentarily, nodding, therefore taking mental note that I was in the room.

"…Yes, I'm persistent. Yes, this is the _fifth _message that I've left him. I know, I don't give up. Yes, just like Casey… Can you put me through? This is important. It's about the…summer position," she said quickly, glancing me over.

I threw myself on the bed next to her, barely noticing the papers that I squashed.

"I will wait. Yes. I want him to get this before the 21st. Yes; Christmas related. The message?" she sighed and ran her hand through her hair. "Just…say that I need his help on a gift for someone. Thank you. Of course. Goodnight. Call me when you…no, have him call me. Thanks. Goodbye." She hung up and sighed, shuffling a few papers together.

It was quiet in the room for awhile.

"So…" I faltered.

"So…" she echoed.

"What summer position were you talking about on the phone that had to do with your dad?" I asked.

She frowned, as if contemplating something. Pulling at her lip, she looked from the papers I was sitting on to me. Papers, me. Papers, me. Papers…

"I'm trying to see if I can get Ed an internship at a big business Dad works for over the summer. He's always been talking about getting involved with something like that," she said quietly and quietly, as if she didn't want Edwin to hear—even though he was an entire floor above her.

My eyes widened. An internship over the summer at a big business in New York for Ed? Wow… This opportunity would mean the world to him.

"You won't tell him, right?" she asked. She had taken my silence as a plotting session (although, with brothers like Derek and Edwin, I didn't exactly have the best track record) and was afraid that I might use the info to my advantage.

"Of course not," I scoffed. "Whom do you take me for?"  Lizzie stared at me for a second before deadpanning, "The sister of two evil boys."

I frowned and stuck my tongue out at her. "You wound me, o ye of little faith."  She shrugged.

"_Speak_-ing of presents…" I began coyly.

"No," Lizzie said flatly, returning to what I now recognized as applications.

My mouth twisted into a childish pout, and I remained like that for a moment.

"What's Casey giving Derek?" I asked then. I saw her look up in surprise for a moment before going back to work. I grumbled at how flippant she was concerning me.

"Dunno," she said nonchalantly." She never really worries about stuff like that."  "But this is _Casey_!" I interjected.

"And this is _Derek_," she bit back.

I sighed and hopped off her bed. Obviously, I wasn't getting much more than that. And it was getting late; I still wanted to watch a special on TV. With any luck, it would still be on.

"Later, Liz," I said, heading out the door.

She barely raised her head in response.

------------------

**A/N:** There you go. Hope I used 'who' and 'whom' correctly…

-VM ♡


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** Next day, Derek POV. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own LWD, Mikey or Canada. Woe is—still—me.

------------------

**Blast From the Past**

**Chapter 6—To the Mall We Go**

**By VirgoMaiden**

------------------

It was about 9 in the morning, Derek figured, when Casey burst into his room, ripping off the covers from his body, exposing him to the cold. He decided that she had mostly forgotten the night before or else she would've opened the blinds as well.

No sooner had the thought crossed his mind when there was a clatter and the blinds flew up, sunlight streaming into his room. He gritted his teeth and buried his head under his pillow.

"Wake _up_, Derek!" she called. He grunted and shifted into his bed, trying to bring his covers up with his feet in order to warm his body.

Her cold hands came into contact with this arm and chest and he yelled out in shock. He turned over once, twice, as she pushed him, shook him, before falling out of the bed.

"I said 'Wake up,' Derek!" she said with impatience, standing over him.

He opened an eye, his face twisted in pain, and surveyed his dusty (and dirty) floor. There were some thumps, and soon before him stood some _very _familiar legs. He turned his head up, looking at the disgruntled Casey. Her arms were crossed and she glanced down at him.

"What—do—you—_want_?" he growled, trying to keep the pleasantries in his voice. He was in no mood to make lewd comments (his favorite pastime).

"A ride," she said simply.

His trademark smirk came onto his face and he got up. "And so banging my door open before noon, taking away my blankets, opening my blinds, putting you _cold _hands on me, and _pushing me out of bed_ is your way of asking me for a _ride_? My, aren't we arrogant."

"No," she shot back. "Just realistic."

"Why do you need a ride?" he asked, now searching the floor for a shirt. He eventually found one without any stains or noticeable smells on it.

"To go to the mall," she said, turning around.

He pulled his shirt over his head. "For…?"

"To meet up with Caty," she said, staring determinedly at a poster.

"And why would I do that?" he asked, yanking a pair of jeans from his dresser.

"Because. You like feel-good family moments? Hugs? Stepsister's friends' gratitude?"

"Okay."

She turned around happily. "Really? Der, you are so-''

"I meant 'Okay, I'm decent,' not 'Okay, I'll drive you to the mall.'"

Her smile faded into a scowl. "Why not?" she demanded.

"Because neither of you can do anything for me in return? Because neither of you will be grateful?"

"We'll be grateful!" she protested.

"_Non_." He corrected. "No you won't. And why can't Dad or Nora take you?"  "They're out shopping."  "Then-''

"For groceries."

"Oh." He felt a bit stupid, but he quickly brushed it off; why should he be? She should've asked for a ride when they were about to leave… He pushed past her instead and headed downstairs to the kitchen.

"So, will you?" she asked hopefully, trailing after him.

"What's in it for me?" he asked, opening the fridge. After a moment's thought, he pulled out a slice of chocolate cake that the girls had make a week earlier.

"My eternal gratitude?" she tried while eyeing the cake with mixed interest and distaste.

"Try again," he said, fishing a fork from the (thankfully clean) dishwasher.

"The feeling that you've done the right thing?"

He wouldn't have answered this even if his face wasn't stuffed with cake. He stared at her for a minute doubtfully. Surely she knew him better than _that_…

"Okay," she relented. "How about…" she paused, thinking, hand on her chin. "Oh!" she snapped her fingers. "The sight of teenage girls doing early shopping while the other guys are at home, sleeping?"

He smiled and put his dish on the island, wiping his face. "Bingo," he said.

"So you'll take me?"

"On the condition that no Derek-hate shall pass from either of your lips," he said, pulling on his shoes and trademark leather jacket.

"Deal."

"_And," _he wagged his finger in front of her face, "nothing longer than an hour-and-a-half trip."

Her face turned into disbelievement as she threw on her scarf. "Then how _else_ am I supposed to catch up with her?"

"You keeners," he tutted, taking his car keys out of the bowl in the entryway. "Always taking the _hard _route. You speak short sentences and learn morse code, of course!"

"I'm ignoring that because of the conditions of The Ride."

He opened the door and ushered it through. "After you, Ms. Lawyer."

He locked the house door as she stood next to his car, staring at it with disbelief.

"I can't believe that still runs," she said solemnly, pulling open the door after he had unlocked it. He frowned at her.

"Of course it does," he said. "And with a new paint job, it'll look as good as new."

She snorted, buckling herself in. "I highly doubt that, you know. This car will _never _look good, no matter _what _you may do to it."

"You'll take those words back," he said. "Old Betsy's days of looking rusty and unloved are over starting day after tomorrow." He started the car, the engine turning on smoothly, much to Casey's obvious astonishment. He flipped on the heat and kneaded is fingers together, attempting to get the circulation started back up.

"Tomorrow never comes," she fired back, switching on the radio. Loud guitar riffs immediately filled the car, and she frantically turned the sound down.

"Hey!" he said, "I liked that song!"

"And I would like for my eardrums to remain intact," she replied primly. With a twiddle of the knob, the sounds of an angsty teenaged girl rocker filled the car.

"You call this music?" Derek asked in astonishment. "She has no originality!"

Casey scoffed. "Please. All singers sing of the same thing, so it's hard to be."

"And what's that?" he asked. Never before had he and Casey talked about music like this; it was one of the subjects that the two never really wanted to discuss with each other. However, this was one of the few topics Derek felt that could not be overlooked no matter how pretty a girl was. He didn't tell Casey that, though.

"The two L's: Love and Loss."

"Grievance and drama _does_ sell well," Derek slowly admitted. "But, come on! I can never tell one voice from the other! They need something to it… Maybe an obvious accent, or a scratchy voice."

"You mean like your girlfriends?" she asked haughtily.

Derek glared at her for as long as the red light they had stopped at would allow, before continuing down the nearly-deserted street. He decided not to pick up on the "delicate" topic for the rest of the ride.

------------------

The mall hadn't improved much in terms of the crowds from what he had seen the previous day; cars were still parked up to a block away, it was bumper-to-bumper in the parking lot, large Santas were placed more generously than needed, Christmas music was played almost as loud as it would go, and it was hard to find Caty. Actually, any girl that wasn't wrestling for the last pair of black "ultra smooth, über-sexy" "pleather" boots was hard to find.

"This is madness," he said in a weak tone, surveying the mass of painted nails and flashy clothes that were performing moves that might make professional wrestlers wince.

"This is the holidays," Casey said simply, as if explaining a fact of life (which indeed she probably was). She then turned around and started placing an order for her and Derek to the coffee vender.

"Oh my god, Casey, _hi!"_

Derek's shoulders hunched and he groaned. Sure enough, there was Caty, looking as energetic as ever. She was waving and grinning, and standing next to a guy drinking a soda and looking at a window display. She tugged his sleeve sharply, turning his around to face them.

There was a sharp intake of breath on his left: Casey. She was biting her lip and clutching her styrofoam cup with such a force that her knuckles were turning white.

"Casey?" Derek asked quietly, not comprehending her sudden mood swing. "What's—''

"That's Drake, Derek," she said quietly. "That's Drake."

------------------

**A/N:** FINALLY! Drake makes an appearance! It's about time… the suspense was surely going to kill you…

…or not…

The car is named "Old Betsy" because while I fully support the idea of Derek having an old car that nobody would like, I found out the car's real name ("Prince") after a lot of the sequences involving the car were written. Plus, I felt like keeping it because I _like_ Old Betsy.

(Oh! And I finally used the word "keener!")

-VM ♡


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **Just when I get to something good, I switch it to Edwin… Ah, well, enjoy. (oh yeah—Derek acted the way he did in chapter 3 because he already feels weird around Casey. He really hates it, though, so he kinda freaks when that happens. Not a lot of girls have had that affect on him, and most of them he's actually ended up dating, so yeah, he's kinda weirded out.)

Oh yeah—sorry if the formatting ever looks a little weird—I don't know what happened in the transition from my computer to the web.

**Disclaimer:** I own Mary Jenkins, the Quartet, and Drake. Not the regular cast of LWD.

------------------

**Blast From the Past**

**Chapter 7—Significant Others?**

**By VirgoMaiden**

------------------

A few minutes after Casey and Derek both left unceremoniously for the mall, there was a knock on the door. This knock on the door would have been rather un meaningful, and also been answered immediately, had it not had such bad timing; that is, if Marti hadn't disappeared somewhere with purple paint and an abundance of glue and sprinkles. Lizzie and Edwin had been searching for her for about half an hour, calling for the girl in almost every square inch of the house.

So, when the doorbell rang, it was only _natural_ to assume for it to be a police officer with Marti in tow, charged with vandalism.

They were not, however, expected to see a really angry Mary; and Mary who was not pleased to be waiting outside of her boyfriend's house for fifteen minutes. Waiting because the two middle children had reasoned that, if it was indeed a cop, they would soon lose interest and walk away to search for George.

They had decided to pop some popcorn while waiting.

It was Mary's muffled yell and rapping on the kitchen window and the discovery of Marti drawing Christmas cards under Derek's bed (the two had avoided it for obvious reasons, and then asked Marti if she had received any shock, or terminal drama, as a result of the experience) that had ultimately saved her.

"I cannot believe that you left your girlfriend outside for fifteen minutes!" Lizzie laughed as she watched Edwin pour hot water inside of a mug and mix it with cocoa powder, in preparation to hand it to his cold visitor, as well as groveling long and hard. His visitor was currently sniffling on his couch, trying to bring warmth back into her toes, and cursing the Canadian winters.

"Shut up, Lizzie," Edwin growled, stepping around Marti's mess to the kitchen door. "Mary," he called out, "do you want whipped cream, mini marshmallows, or both?"

"Whipped cream," he heard her call back. "That is, if it isn't too much _trouble," _she added, obviously alluding to what had happened earlier.

"Ouch," Edwin muttered, his shoulders hunching reflexively as Lizzie cackled in the background (Marti, bless her, was being nice and quiet, coloring and cutting).

"You are in it _deep_, Ed," Lizzie jested, following him into the living room.

"No kidding," Mary scoffed, taking the cup from Edwin's hands and dealing herself a very generous helping of whipped cream from the canister he handed her.

Things calmed down somewhat after that, and they sat around like that for a bit, talking, discussing their teachers and peers and bashing homework.

"You know Ms. P?" Lizzie asked.

"You mean Casey and Derek's old science teacher?" Edwin said from his position on Mary's shoulder.

"Yeah," she nodded. "I have her for AP Biology, remember? Well, a few days ago, this huge deadline was coming up, and she gave me this look and said that I had better not give her any crap about a dogs on their deathbed to whatever, with promise of a lovely suspension. Thanks to Derek and Casey, I now have to deal with the teacher from hell!"

Edwin laughed at her imitation of Ms. P. "That's _nothing_," he said, waving his hand dismissively. "You known Paul, the guidance councilor? Well, at the beginning of the year, he—''

The following statement was abruptly cut off as the sound of car doors slamming and shouting met their ears. Predictably, a few seconds later, the front door burst open and Casey and Derek both stomped in, shouting at the top of their lungs insults and snarky comments.

"—Humiliating! Right in the _middle_ of the mall! This is dry clean—'' Casey shouted, turning sharply and getting in Derek's face, her face screwed up in fury.

"Like I _care!"_ Derek roared. "You were just _so _caught up in your own frickin' world that you didn't even notice me standing there! Heck, you barely noticed what had happened until we were in the car!"

"Oh, well _excuse me_ for trying to catch up with my friend!" she retorted, gesturing wildly with her hands (Mary, wisely, put her mug on the coffee table and snagged her coat before giving edwin a quick kiss on the cheek and slipping out the back way).

"Replace 'catching up' with 'acting completely desperate and checking out a guy who is way out of your league like he's a _god_—''

"Out of my _league?!" _Casey was clearly more than insulted now, and Edwin felt slightly helpless as the two eldest continued to battle it out right in the entryway. "Out of my league?! How dare you?! First of all, he is just a friend—''

"Like hell he is!" Derek interrupted, tossing his coat onto the floor.

"—And second of all," Casey continued, plowing on through his last comment, "_he _started conversation with _me _first!"

"Well, it looked awfully _intimate_ for a 'friendly conversation'!" Derek hollered, taking a few steps forward and causing her to back up slowly.

She was completely unnerved by this, however "Oh, like you should talk, Sir Grope-a-lot! You spend _so _much time focusing on what your _hands_ can do that whenever someone with half a _mind _comes by and tries to talk to you, you think that it's the most socially unacceptable thing _ever!"_

"You're right!" he retorted. "_Half _a mind!"

Casey clenched her teeth and gave a scream of frustration. "You complete _jerk!" _she screamed. "You have totally ruined this shirt and this morning!"

"Anything else, princess?" he snarled.

"Yes!" she spat back. She took a few steps back now, standing on the landing. "\I _hate _you!"  "Oh, really?" he scoffed.

"Yes!" she yelled back. "I hate you like nothing else on this whole-damn-_planet!_ Go crawl under a rock and _die!_"

With that, she turned on her heel and stormed upstairs. Derek was breathing heavily, glaring (which somehow wasn't descriptive enough) at the spot she had previously been standing in.

Edwin didn't suppose that, at the moment, Derek realized what impact the last bit of their fight had. As loud music pounded from Casey's room, Derek finally gave a yell of frustration and stormed up into his. Sure enough, guitar riffs began to rip throughout the household, mixing subtly with the barely softer ones from Casey.

The two middle children looked at each other for a moment.

"I don't think she meant that," Lizzie said helplessly.

"She's never really said that before…" Edwin said slowly, releasing a huge sigh. "So maybe she finally _did…"_

"What do you think that was about?" she asked.

"No idea," he said, getting up from the couch. "You grab your respective pain. I'll get mine."

She nodded, and they made their way to the two opposing rooms.

------------------

(Derek POV)

There was a knock on his door. Derek snorted angrily and tossed his guitar onto his bed.

"What?" he called out.

Edwin poked his head out from behind the door. "Hey, big bro," he said, stepping in quickly. "Wanna talk?"

Derek groaned. "No. Sharing my feelings isn't exactly my forte."

"How about managing to write a paper on them?"

Derek rolled his eyes, although a ghost of a smirk was beginning to form at his lips while Edwin made himself comfortable in his computer chair. "No, that's Miss Priss's specialty."

Edwin cleared his throat nervously. "So, what happened?" he asked. "It sounded pretty bad."

Derek groaned and leaned back into his bed, dragging his guitar into his lap, strumming a few chords unconsciously as he did so.

_What happened…?_

---------**Flashback**---------

So _this _was the "amazing" and ever-so elusive Drake… Derek wasn't impressed. True, he did have the same haircut…was almost as tall (although he himselfwas taller, derek noted smugly)…his ears had an uncanny resemblance to his…Derek cocked his eyebrow, clearly unimpressed with this poseur.

"Drake" grinned and stuck out his hand. "It's nice to meet you," he said. His smile was earnest. No to be beaten by simple niceties, Derek plastered on a similar smile and extended his as well, taking the imposter's hand firmly.

"Same here. I'm Derek, by the way. Derek Venturi. And you are…?"

"Drake Nelson."

"I take it that you know Casey? I don't meet old friends of her often," Derek said, innocently, although his brain was completely rejecting the idea of Casey and this "Drake" guy being "just friends."

Drake laughed. "Yeah. Way back from middle school. We met at one of our school's combined sporting events. Isn't that tight, Case?" he asked.

Derek felt like hitting him, but kept the plastic smile on his face when Casey looked startled at the mention of her name. Well, her nickname. She recovered quickly, however, and smiled. "Yeah! That race! You totally sucked at it, too."

Drake laughed at this, obviously beginning to protest her "unfair judgement." He and Casey bantered playfully like this, as Derek's mind raced. This…was Casey flirting? Amazing! She actually looked…normal! Whenever she was around guys from John Sparrow, she acted like a total and complete idiot. Maybe it was because in this case she had the advantage? He took a big swing of his coffee, tuning back in to the conversation that the other three were having.

"Of course! We'll totally be able to make it to the ballet!"

Derek choked on his drink. _Wait…What? What ballet? Did Casey just…_

"Casey!" he barked, coughing. She turning to face him, eyebrows raised, acting unimpressed.

"_Yes,_ Der?" she asked icily, obviously annoyed at being interrupted from her discussion.

"What did you—_cough cough—_just—_cough cough—_say?"

"I accepted the invitation to go to the Nutcracker," she said flatly, her facial expression unchanging.

"Shouldn't you talk it over with Dad and Nora first?" he accused.

"They'll agree. I'll just tell Mom that the gang is expecting us, and she'll want to go. She can convince your dad easily."

Derek could have made an argument with her, but under the possibility of looking like a jerk (or more so, in the views of Caty), he simply shrugged and muttered, "Asking beforehand is politer than to spring it up last minute. 'S all."

Casey smiled. "'Kay, Der!" she chirped. He could see hear the underlying triumph in her voice. His eyes narrowed, and quickly adverted them to a blonde and redhead, fighting over a leopard-print coat.

"So Derek's stuck with us?" he faintly heard Caty ask. It had a hint of disgust, but he ignored it easily. Casey affirmed it, giving a simple excuse.

_Although I don't know why she needs an excuse._

"So, where do you want to go?" he heard Drake ask.

"Derek?"

Startled from his halfway daydream, Derek whipped around to face two annoyed drama queens and a confused Ken doll.

"Yeah?" Derek asked.

"We _asked _there you'd like to go," Casey snapped, looking at him disdainfully. She was clearly annoyed at how he was making her look in front of Drake.

"I'm not really sure," he said slowly, purposely, "But what about—''

What happened next was probably big enough that it would need to be recorded, or else be lost in the seas of history:

Derek, stepping forward as he said this, was cut off abruptly by a girl rushing with her bags, seriously bumping into him. The surprise caused him to falter dangerously, jerking forward. As he jerked he gripped his flimsy coffee cup rather tightly, and the lid popped off neatly. Not a lot of bad things would have happened, considering that it didn't slosh too badly, but Casey (and Drake) had happened to be in his proximity. The two were then doused in quickly-cooling coffee. Drake wasn't so bad off, getting only a bit on his sleeve, but Casey got it over half of her chest, stomach, and the sleeve of her expensive sweater. Coincidentally, it was also one that her _father_ had bought her.

The group was dead silent and equally appalled. Caty and Drake's eyes were opened wide, their mouths gaping slightly. Casey's eyebrows had disappeared into her hairline completely, and if her hand was open any wider, Derek's fist would have been able to fit in there—with room to spare.

Derek's expression, though, was if he had just committed a cardinal sin. And actually felt _bad _about it. It was, without a doubt, the crème de la crème; his eyebrows, too, were in close proximity to his hair, but his mouth was set in one of his "busted" looks; a sort of grimace that he knew what was to come.

Casey finally began to recover. "Ah…ah…ah!" she squeaked, staring down in horror at her sweater. She was entirely too shocked to form sentences, but Derek knew that it was only a matter of time.

"Well, thanks for inviting us to the ballet," he said, quickly and diplomatically—as if they were just two people he was trying to impress with his mannerisms instead of people who had just witnessed the crime of a century—throwing Casey's jacket on her haphazardly. Her mouth and eyebrows had gone back to normal, at least, but she was breathing rather erratically. Close to hyperventilating, actually… Was she having a panic attack?

_Damn,_ Derek thought, continuing his farewell tirade. "We'd be happy to go, but I think that this is a sign that we _really _should be going. We'll see you later—here's our home number…" he handed a slip of paper to Caty (kept on him at all times, for obvious reasons) "Bye!" He finally pulled Casey away as he said this, giving probably what could be considered one of his _best _fake smiles ever to the stunned Caty and Drake.

He was _dead…_

---------**End Flashback**---------

Derek groaned. In the car ride home, she had finally regained her ability to speak; her vocabulary… Derek winced. She had been rather…creative with that, insulting his common sense, intelligence, dexterity… When Derek had retorted that at least he was able to remain on his feet most of the time, unlike some people… well, Casey vs. Derek round 4272 occurred. Although, he saying how she hated him… that had definitely _not _been expected. But the look in her eyes, her poise… It was all too real.

Slumping over in defeat, Derek hit the bed, his guitar hitting his knees.

"Derek?" asked Edwin, slightly worried. "Are you and Mommy Casey going to get…a divorce?"

Derek cracked a faint smile at the fake naivety in Edwin's voice. "' Course not," he grumbled. "We're just going through a 'rough patch' in our relationship."

"…She didn't mean it, I don't think."  Derek craned his neck to look at his brother. "…Huh?" he asked.

"I don't think Casey hates you. I… She probably said that because she's all stressed out. I mean—''

Derek cut him off with a wave of is hand. "Whatever. It happens. Don't be so concerned about it." He rolled himself back up. "Dismissed. Now get out."

Edwin hopped off of the bed and left the room, not looking back at his brother.

As the door closed, Derek sighed, put his headphones on, and began to play, the images of a himself and Casey joined together floating before him.

He ripped a particularly loud riff.

------------------

**A/N:** More ten-sion… This is just too great. And so Mary and Drake also had a bit of screen time! Review, please. Especially constructive criticism; I'm still trying to figure out how to get them In-Character, or if I'm just making it worse.

PS Derek wasn't was defensive with Edwin because he was trying to play "the cool guy with no emotions." Plus, I didn't really find anything to very defensive. Or, rather, he did.

-VM ♡


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** The Martiness that you all know you love…

**Disclaimer:** Don't own. I am merely the puppeteer, here for your entertainment.

------------------

**Blast From the Past**

**Chapter 8—From a Child's Point of View…**

**By VirgoMaiden**

------------------

Things in the house were really tense after Casey and Derek had their big blow up. I swear, with all of the arguing they did, they might have been an old couple.

I was busy making Christmas cards for the family while this was going on, so I was staying out of it like I usually did while Edwin and Lizzie played mercenary. However, this gave me some time to…think.

To think what about? There was the obvious: Christmas and the impending presents that were in the house at this moment, waiting for some little pair of hands to grab them, to claim them as their own…

But I was over all of that—unlike Edwin, I appreciated the surprise on Christmas morning. While I was a good actress, acting like the present I knew that I had been getting for almost a week was a complete and total surprise to me was, well…_boring. _I was relieved when Edwin had claimed that he was too old for present-hunting, along with Lizzie, Dad, Nora, Lizzie, Casey… Derek didn't care either way, however.

(…Moving on…)

It was Lizzie and Edwin who got me to thinking, really; the two were such a team, what with all of their secret closet meetings, the inside jokes, the fact that those two were the few people who could halfway calm down their respectable siblings…

So, obviously would it be surprising if the two started dating?

It's not incest, of course; the two aren't blood related. Nora and George would be worried if that had actually ever happened, but…maybe they could learn to be okay with it.

But what about Casey and Derek? Where did that leave them? They had a slim chance that they, too, would figure out that they would be perfect together. It was a recent idea of Edwin's, and Lizzie and I had found that it actually made sense… so we supported it completely.

Because, really… The two got so passionate about things. They put an all into things they were interested in. They were really smart (Derek, of course, if he wanted to try), and really fun to be around. They both had their points of similarity, like the fact that they had some truth-bending talent (Casey just chose not to show it…often), they both had a large feeling of overprotectiveness (like when Derek was going to get beat up, but Casey saved him!), and the fact that they sometimes help each other out.

I cut out a purple circle, faintly aware of it as I did so. Now that I thought about it, the two helped each other out a _lot_… Like, when Casey was Derek's English partner, and the two stayed up late to finish it. I was younger when it had happened, but I still remember the looks on their faces when they got home. Derek was beyond relieved, to then fall into his chair and fall asleep. Casey looked sort of happy, but also sort of curious as she watched him (maybe the fact that he worked hard too?). Then there was the time that Derek called her dad over for dinner, so she could see him for just a bit. That was really surprising, actually, even if you look up to Derek as much as I do. I mean, he actually had the idea that she was really sad (to the point of tears, and you _know_ that that freaks him out) but _asked _her about it? And then tried to make up for it by using his "favor" and calling him over when he was trying to catch a plane. I could hear the conversation from outside his room; it was a bit tense, and Derek sounded really strained. He was also pleading a bit. "Casey did all this for you yadda yadda yadda," "She hardly saw you all night, yadda yadda yadda," "she's down there _crying_." (you get the idea).

There were tons of other times, of course—like how Derek helped her in the Max-breakup, buying ice cream and letting her have control of the T.V… And when Casey helped him balance his Hockey finals with his _other _finals, so he would be able to play the former… And then at Lizzie and Edwin's fifteenth birthday party, the two totally planned the entire event _and _invited Mom and Casey's dad to the party…

The two might not know it, but they make a really good team.

Even as the guitar riffs gradually began to fade upstairs, and Lizzie and Edwin make the soft bickering of the middle-ground bargains, and Casey came downstairs, her eyes looking a bit red and Derek stomping down the other way, through the kitchen, who seemed to be really tense, I realized that while my older siblings may be able to couple off neatly, it was going to take a long time for either to notice.

Because, of course, my siblings are idiots like that.

But I love them anyway.

------------------

**A/N:** This was a bit harder to write than the first Martiview, since I was trying to get the sound right again. I'm really nervous, actually, to find out (from you dear, dear readers ;-P ) how this ended up. It's kind of hard to get into Marti, and to get what I planned for the chapter to have in it into her POV. I want to sat that there wasn't exactly a lot of material I could go off of. There weren't exactly a lot of Venturi moments in here, since there wasn't really a lot for her to get selfish about. Maybe the threat of sharing Derek? But she's older, so she probably knows how to go about it…

Constructive criticism is, quite obviously, VERY much appreciated.

-VM ♡


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:** Derek POV. This time, Vicky and Drake make an appearance together…

**Disclaimer:** Do you honestly expect me to suddenly own it now? Get real.

------------------

**Blast From the Past**

**Chapter 9—A Long Drive Of A Short Pier**

**By VirgoMaiden**

------------------

Before Casey had even looked up from the book she was pretending to read, he had stomped into the foyer, snagged his coat, and slammed the door behind him.

It was time for a drive.

Old Betsy turned on without problem, and soon he was pulling out of the driveway, on a mission to find a gift for his Dad and Nora.

It was hard, however, when he was stopped at a light a few moments later, to keep on pretending that everything was still okay—that's why he was taking this drive. He rested his head on his hand as he watched the other drivers move around him, thinking of the past hour; this fight with Casey was definitely something that wasn't new, but it was possible the first time he had ever needed to cool off. He usually just hopped downstairs after a "talk" with Edwin, or didn't even storm upstairs at all, just choosing to continue watching his hockey game, but this time… he shook his head and pulled forward as the light blinked green. Ever since her old friends had "come back," things had been different. She had kind of stopped hanging out with Emily, even though she had left a few messages. He couldn't keep himself from snorting. _Like an old, bickering couple, _he thought. _One's acting like the other did something wrong, and the other has no clue what it was._

Another thought hit him. _Poor Emily. Being shut-out must suck, even if it _is_ Casey who's doing it. She's definitely one to be used to it… Casey, from the looks of it, isn't._

And then there was the matter of what she was like when she was around her old friends, from what he could see. She was carefree (almost), giggly, like some other teenaged girl instead of the Casey he knew. And what had she told her friends that was so horrible that made them completely reject him when he was initially met them. He was sure he had never seen them at the wedding, but there was a good reason for that—"only family," from what his dad and Nora had said. He had still invited Sam, even though he had gotten sick that night.

But back to the problem. Derek turned into the shopping district, eyeing the bright decorations each store had put up (Smelly Nelly's had gone a bit overboard, as they did every year, but this time Derek wasn't one of the servers anymore). Why had Casey acted like that around Drake? If he really _was _with Vicky, wouldn't she have to cease and desist? It was against her numerous morals to try to tempt someone in a relationship. Was she in denial, maybe?

The sudden image of Casey in denial, like a mental patient, sent him into a laugh attack. She almost acted as strangely when she was lying, too; like the time she had taken more of his shirts, saying that it had seemed that he had taken more clothes, while in fact it was that they were all in one drawer. Not that he cared…

Derek almost stopped the car, choking on air. _What_ did he not care? The fact that she was a bad liar? The fact that she might be in denial? Or the fact that he _hadn't _minded when she had lied to him about stealing his shirts when a little nagging feeling in his head told him that he needed to investigate further?

No. No. _No. _It definitely wasn't the last option; that was for sure. Why would he be _okay _with her stealing his shirts? It wasn't like some creepy "couple" thing, was it? Like how when he had been with Kendra, she had suggested the idea a few time. But it had seemed a bit too—_intimate_, was it?—that he had outright refused.

His breathing became shallow, and he realized that he was close to having a panic attack.

He immediately turned into the first parking space he saw, not even bothering to turn off the car. Why was he acting like this? It wasn't as if he and Casey were a couple. That had been made clear to their school a year or two ago. No…

But if it was a "no," then why was he stopped in front of a store in an effort to cool off, trying to stop what could be a potential panic attack?   _This isn't right,_ he thought. _Only Casey gets panic attacks. Not me. This is stupid. I'm acting like the next Casey; weird. Feelings-y. Panic attacks included. Except I'm _much_ more good looking. And I'm funnier. _And_ I can turn off my feelings with a switch of a button. See?_

Taking a deep, shallow breath, he took a great effort to calm down. Instead, he hit his head on the steering wheel, groaning. _Not working. No wonder Casey's always so spazzy. It takes time to get rid of feelings._

While the moment should have been strangely euphoric, figuring out one of the greatest mysteries of life, he instead switched off the engine, grabbed his wallet, and made his way out the car, his mind set on shopping.

He suddenly hit his head on his car. _I'm becoming more like…_her_…I need an intervention. Bad._

Luckily, that didn't require much work or thought. He had soon snapped himself up a nice brunette, and the two were settled into a booth at Smelly Nelly's in about fifteen minutes flat.

She was interesting enough, he found, but strangely similar to Casey; she was pretty self-righteous, enthusiastic, and very, _very, _smiley. Shaking off the strange similarities, he just found himself nodding, smiling, giving usually one-worded answers to questions, and adding an occasionally witty comment about the restaurant.

Soon enough, he found himself alone; What's-her-name had briefly disappeared to answer a call from her mother, or something like that. So, taking a drink of his soda, he instantly felt like spitting it out when the front door opened and Drake and Vicky came in.

He ducked instantaneously. His survival instincts, while incredibly good, still needed a bit of work in meaning of timing. He was still confident that they had not seen him, although he still felt a bit sick when they were led to the back of the restaurant, across and behind from him.

Why was Vicky here? And Drake, for that matter. Sure, they were dating, but why _here?_ There were tons of other romantic spots in the town. Heck, in the providence!

But he still couldn't help himself from looking. It was almost like an addiction, in a way; seeing the guy Casey had the hots for with her cousin, whom she hated. Would she still continue to be in denial if he told her? Probably not. Then, at least, she wouldn't pine after the guy.

He saw the girl he was with—Caroline, he remembered suddenly, and with skill acquired by practice, whipped out his phone, speaking into it as she came closer.

"What's that, Dad? Edwin fell?" Ignoring Caroline's questioning look, he shepherded her into her previous seat. "Wow… Uh-huh. Okay. I'll be there soon. Bye." Closing his phone, he gave an apologetic smile at her. "Sorry. Dad called. My little brother fell. Not too bad, but I still want to make sure that he's okay. Do you mind if we continue this some other time?"

Caroline gave him a sympathetic look. "Of course! Here's my number. I hope he gets better soon."

Derek smiled what he hoped would appear to be shy. "Thanks. I really appreciate it. Here," he dished out some money, enough to cover the drinks they had bought (Just because he might've been "a skirt-chasing jerk" in Casey's words didn't mean he didn't know when to pay), and left the table, giving her a "Bye" and ducking behind a waiter carrying a tray until he was in safe proximity of the door.

------------------

**A/N:** He's charming and nice around all of the other girls… but not Casey ;-) Sorry if he seemed to much so. Tell me so (in reviews, por favor) if he is.

**Next:** Telling Casey to get the heck out of denial.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:** Derek POV.

**Disclaimer:** You're wasting your time if you're honestly thinking about suing someone on the internet. Especially since I have no money

----------------

**Blast From the Past**

**Chapter 10—Kiss and Tell (or Tell and Kiss)**

**By VirgoMaiden**

----------------

Casey was diligently doing her homework when Derek came home from his little outing out on the time. Her shirt had been changed, he saw, and Lizzie, Edwin, and Marti appeared to be upstairs, doing…whatever, making the TV untouched. And there was a Toronto vs. Montreal game on. Perfect. Obviously, she didn't offer him a glance from what she was doing. Even when he sat in his chair (rather loudly, of course)and turned on the game. It was just beginning, though. Good thing he didn't stay with Caro-whatsit much longer.

"So," he began casually, once it was a commercial break. "I saw one of your friends at Smelly Nelly's," he said. He decided to mention it casually; it was one of the sure-fire ways to make sure that she would become suspicious.

Casey barely looked up from her work. "Oh, really?" she asked distractedly. "Who?"

"Drake, I think. Was that it?" he mused, finger on cheek, in a mock-thoughtful pose. _Because I really don't care to care…_

He saw her tense up briefly, but wisely kept her head down. "Oh, really," she said, even though he could tell that her voice wobbled a little. "I thought you didn't like him… Did you say 'hi' at least?"

Derek shrugged. "Nah. I actually don't; so no. And besides, he was busy."

"Busy with what, _working_?"

Derek snorted. Not only could she find an excuse to insult him under _any _excuse in _any _way, but would that guy be so low on money that he would need to work while on vacation? Or was he that…_Casey-ish _that he would when he wasn't?

"Nah," he said, as if trying to recall a memory. "Busy with people."

"Uh-_huh,"_ she said. She gave him a "no duh" look.

He continued, though. "He was with _Vicky, _I think."

He distinctly heard the snap of lead, and gave a self-satisfactory smirk. _Took it, _he thought triumphantly. _Now Let's see how long it takes to—_

"You're lying."

Derek turned his head to look at her. Her mouth was set in a grim line and she stared at him with a determined expression. "You're lying, and you know it."

Derek smirked at her. "Oh, am I, Princess?" Casey's mouth became even harder and she sat up straighter. "Why would I lie to you? What would come out of that for me?"

"Because you're _you,_ Derek. That's why," she retorted, sticking her nose into the air.

_If that's how she wants to play it… _Derek gave a wolfish smile as he got out of his chair. "Oh, really…" he said slowly, strolling over to where she was. "It sounds like you're just _in_ _denial_ to me," he said, the latter being done in a bare whisper.

Casey's face paled slightly, and her shoulders contracted together, but it could have also been because he was in so close to her.

"That's no true," she said in a breathy voice. "I'm not—not in denial. Vicky—and you—are just liars. Just liars… what's there to believe? Why should I start?"

Derek zoomed in on her. "'Tis the season, Case," he said quietly.

And then he kissed her.

----------------

**A/N:** Happy Holidays, everybody. That kiss was all for you, dear readers. Tell me—please—if it was too sudden. And don't worry—I'll elaborate on it in the next chapter, if that's what you're worried about.

Reviews, as always, are appreciated. Go on, make my season : ).

-VM

**PS** When he's saying "not really," he means "No, I didn't say hi to that loser. I don't like him. Why should I waste my time on him?"


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N:** Kissing. Derek. Casey. Why are you still reading this?

**Disclaimer:** Alas, when I opened my Christmas presents, there was no certificate (or whatever) claiming that I owned LWD. So don't sue me. Please.

------------------

**Blast From the Past**

**Chapter 11—The Replacement**

**By VirgoMaiden**

------------------

Her lips were soft against his in surprise. It was like that for a moment, him leaned over her, her mouth in his, still in shock. Then, she suddenly stiffened, perhaps at the probable outcome of something deeper from him. Something like passion, maybe, that she was afraid of.

He drew away from her after she did that, then peered into her eyes, probing them for a hint of feeling. Or dilation.

His mind finally caught up to his actions, and he quickly rose to his feet and stumbled up the stairs, closing the door to the room harshly.

It wasn't like most Casey-related troubles, considering that he didn't turn on his stereo, or go to his guitar. No, what he had done was much, much worse than that. He had gone right into uncharted territory: he had kissed Casey.

The last part remained in his head. Kissed Casey. _Kissed _Casey! What was _wrong_ with him?! He gripped his hair in frustration, groaning in frustration. That was so wrong on so many levels. Moral ones, mostly. His dad was right: he didn't know when to stop. When to leave girls alone. He should have _known _that that one Casey McDonald was going to cause him trouble the second that he met her at the wedding.

There was a knock at his door.

"Who is it?" he shouted, the frustration evident in his voice. It had better not be Casey, or so help him –

"It's me, Smerek!" a voice muffled by his door called out. He smiled and rolled his shoulders back in satisfaction. Things would not be going that badly, at least.

He swung the door open and smiled at his baby sister. "Hey, Smarti," he said. "What's up with you?"

"Nothing much," she said, cocking her head at him. "But I think that it'd be good if you got out for a bit. Never mind that you just came back for a drive … But, yeah. Can we get some coffee? Emphasis on 'we'."

Derek mentally shook his head at Marti's antics. Hearing some of her older brother's woes? Probably not as tempting as hearing them while drinking caffeine and _not_ paying for it.

"Sure," he said, "but you'll be getting hot chocolate. You're much too young to be stunting your growth." He ruffled her hair and made his way out of his room as he said that, feeling vaguely like he might be taking part in some twisted family-feel-good TV after-school special.

"Thanks!" she chirped, skipping down the stairs after him and stopping briefly to put on her puffy purple coat. He held the door open for her and made sure to close it tightly behind them before clomping off of the front porch.

He unlocked the door for her and slid into his seat, muttering "Gas prices are going to be through the roof."

------------------

Marti was, as usual, a good listener. Nodding occasionally and speaking out rarely (he would have to take her temperature when he got home), she was able to get the majority of the story from him.

It helped a lot; unlike with Edwin, Derek didn't have to put on the "tough, takes-no-crap" big brother attitude. He and Marti were a lot closer, and so she saw the softer side of him that no one else really did.

"So, why did you do it?" she finally asked when the two had pulled into a drive thru.

Derek tried not to flinch slightly as he pretended to scan the menu. He spoke out his and Marti's order and pulled up to the next window.

"Well?" she said. "Why. Did. You. Do. It?"

She was growing impatient now, but Derek could only feign ignorance at this point, taking a large gulp of the milkshake that he had ordered. "What?" he asked, his voice thick with the large drink. "I have no idea what you're saying, Marti. You want your fries now?"

"Smerek," she groaned, "please don't play stupid with me. I know better."

Sighing in defeat, he pulled the car back onto the street, unsure of how he should answer her question. Mostly because he wasn't sure why he had done it himself.

"I'm not completely sure, Marti," he said. "Maybe…because it was in the heat of the moment? Or because I wanted to freak her out? Which I did… I actually managed to shut up Casey McDonald…"

Marti smiled a bit at the latter part of his speech, but kept a concerned look on her face for the rest of it. He thought that he was off the hook, but then she started probing again. "Maybe…" she said slowly, "It's not _why_ did you do it, but…during…and afterward, how did you feel about it?"

Derek groaned. Talks about feelings. Again. For the second time in, what, one day? His family had gone to the dogs. This was definitely not his forte. This was Casey's.

And there it was. Casey, invading even his personal thoughts. This was seriously not right.

He cleared his throat shortly. What did he feel about it? Squeamish, yes, but that was because he had never thought that that could ever happen, and that she was going to kill him to get even. Nervous, too; and that was one of the few things about "it" that freaked him out, because the last girl that he had been nervous around was Kendra (and look how _that_ had turned out…).

But a small part of him…didn't really mind. Like, it was okay. No big deal, really. So he had kissed her: so what?

This was where his usual nonchalance was way bad for him.

He saw Marti watching him with a smirk on her little face that mirrored his perfectly, and a sinking feeling in his stomach told him that not answering was the wrong thing to do…

"You know, you don't _have _to say anything," Marti said smoothly, "unless, of course, you're more confused than Casey about this. You are, aren't you?"  Derek snorted, trying to sound indignant. Instead, it sounded as if he wasn't able to breathe. "Of course not," he said, "I just don't find point in this conversation. Satisfied?"

He could see that she was very much not, but she didn't push any further, and he was just fine with that.

------------------

Casey didn't come down to dinner that night, and Derek wasn't really surprised about that; nor, was he asked to tell her to come down. She had apparently told Nora that she was just really tired and wasn't really hungary. That was Casey, of course: always a plan for everything.

Edwin and Lizzie were still reflecting slightly on the coffee-stained-shirt mishap from earlier that morning, and gave a vibe that might as well have stated that they were just going to play their cards at just merely being neutral this time.

As the two began a rather loud discussion about Switzerland and the pros and cons of neutrality when confronted for alliances by two major world powers (he had a slight feeling that he should be paying attention), his dad and Nora began talking about tomorrow – Friday – night and what they should plan to do.

"I don't know, George," Nora said slowly. "I mean, I'd rather see something a bit more…_festive_…than a movie."

"If it's a movie that we're talking," Marti piped up, "Smerek would probably rather bring a date or stay here with _Casey…_"

Years of an "uncaring" persona ditched him completely as color started to fill his cheeks at the brashness of Marti's comment. So now that there was no doubt to what he had "done" with Casey earlier, there were now questions about his intentions? He never would have thought that something like that would have come out of Marti's – sweet, innocent, baby sister Marti – mouth.

"Exactly," Nora said, thankfully oblivious to the double meaning to Marti's comment. "If we're going to do something _as a family_, then we should make it exciting, unusual! Something that we're not able to do everyday."

"Isn't that the kind of thing that Casey was talking about yesterday?" his dad asked. "The Nutcracker?"

"Yeah," Marti said, "Something like that…" she looked over at Derek slyly as she said that, obviously thinking of the argument from last night.

His dad caught the glance and turned to Derek. "What do you think, Derek?" he asked. "I know that it isn't your first choice of how to spend Friday night, but it could be fun."

"And Casey might forgive you," Edwin whispered. It was barely audible, and Derek almost choked on his water.

"I – '' he sputtered, "I guess."

The family stopped their side conversations immediately and turned towards him. It became so quiet that hearing a pin drop would cause them to recoil from the shock.

In a split second, Edwin and George had both seized an arm, and were shaking him slightly.

"Who are you?" his dad demanded. "What have you done with Derek?"

"Yeah," Edwin said, nodding furiously. "Derek's inconsiderate and rude. And he would never spend a Friday night at a _ballet_. Trust me. I know him well."

"Is he sick?" Lizzie asked. "Is it delusions that he's suffering from?"

"No…" Nora said seriously, "but I think that he could have been replaced by an evil twin… You know, _Slasher Horror IV_?"

"Yeah…" the other four agreed simultaneously.

Derek groaned and slumped his head. He should have never tried to do something out of character… It only made them suspicious.

------------------

**A/N:** Sorry if the ending sounded too sudden. To be honest, I had a little trouble with this chapter, but I think that it's mostly okay now (I think…). I like the little humor at the end, but if anyone feels that it is inappropriate, then please tell me so. I've been out of the BFtP world for a little while (writing more angsty/drabblish fics instead), so I hope that this doesn't contrast with the other 10 chapters.

Thanks to Lady Azura… she kind of "inspired" my conscience (which will one day be the death of me) to update. (But no, not forcefully…)

Also, the next chapter should be up soon… I have a majority of it written, so I hope that it'll satisfy you.

Thanks so much for all of the alerts and faves… and reviews (lots and lots of reviews… lol). As always, remember that C(onstructive) C(riticism) helps me tons.

-VM


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N:** Hopefully this will be out soon enough for all of you…

**Disclaimer:** "If only, if only," the poor author sighed, "LWD ownership was as sweet as the sky…" (but it's not, so don't sue.)

…I also don't own Hooter's.

------------------

**Blast From the Past**

**Chapter 12—The Nutcracker, pt.1**

**By VirgoMaiden**

------------------

Casey made an appearance at lunch the next day, much to Derek's relief. How else could they tell her that she had gotten her way if she wasn't there?

She had been gone that morning; out to the gym with Emily, Nora had said. She had not been told as well, so the task was falling onto his shoulders.

He really wasn't looking forward to it; that is, if he was ever able to talk to her that day. She had been avoiding him like the plague. Keeping to the shadows all of that morning after she had come back and staying shut up in her room (But if he was correct, her health-loving ways would get the best of her soon and she would be forced to come down stairs).

In the mean time, he had sat himself down at the island in the kitchen and had occupied himself with the Toronto-London game article in the paper and a bagel.

When she did come down, his head immediately came up and started to stare at her intently.

Noticing that Derek was in the kitchen as well as herself, she immediately grew suspicious, shooting him shifty looks all throughout her rice cake and turkey sandwich. Finally, she grew sick of it. "What do you _want,_ Derek?" she yelled.

Deciding to merely play along, he smirked instead of talking.

"Argh!" she yelled in frustration, throwing up her arms and stomping into the living room. She remembered to clear her plate, though, so he wouldn't have to do _that_ for her.

"Yo! Casey!" he called out. She stopped at the base of the stairs landing.

"What?!" she cried.

"Dress nice by seven," he replied evenly.

"…Why?" she asked him. All malice had gone out of her voice, only to be replaced with confusion.

"We're going somewhere tonight," he replied cryptically.

"Where?" She was obviously interested now, even though she was trying to cover it up with indifference.

"Some sort of event…" He was clearly playing with her now, snapping his fingers as if it would jog his memory.

"What event? Derek! Stop playing around with me!" She began approaching him as he said this now, looking eager and impatient.

_Only if you want me to, Princess, _he thought, before finally giving in. "I don't know, I just had lunch... The satisfaction of being full has addled my brain. Maybe it was… a ballet?"

"Oh, my _god_!" Casey yelled out, slamming her palms down onto the table. "We're going to see the _Nutcracker?_! How did Mom and Geor – '' she stopped, seeing his smug face. "You _agreed_?" she asked incredulously. "I…I can't believe it! You voluntarily agreed to witness some actual culture that doesn't involve slamming into walls, or without mention of Hooter's?"

Derek shrugged, watching her bewildered face. "Don't let it get your head," he said, turning to the refrigerator.

He heard her and let out a loud squeal, and then the rapid pounding of her feet against the floor and stairs.

------------------

Derek had been ordered by his dad to, at six-thirty – immediately after dinner, thankfully – change into something nice. "The black jacket," he had added, in reference to Derek's _other _nice jacket.

He had done so reluctantly. "Dressing up," as Marti had used to put it, was usually not worth all of the effort that he put into it. Usually since whatever girl that he was dating and doing so for would either splash some sort of drink on him or mess up his shirt with her lipstick.

But that didn't mean that he did so badly: quite the opposite, in fact, he decided as he surveyed himself in the mirror.

His hair looked like he had made an effort to tame it; his shoes were clean; his jacket brushed and pants ironed (courtesy of one Nora McDonald-Venturi)… He straightened his tire quickly before giving a slight nod of approval to his reflection and clomping out of his room and down to the living room.

His dad was as dressed up as him, if not more so, and Nora was wearing the dress that she had bought for his dad's and her one-year wedding anniversary. Edwin and Lizzie had been a bit more careful in their ways of keeping the "dress down" (Edwin had ditched the tie and had instead just worn his infamous dark-red jacket. Lizzie had decided to wear black dress pants that were most likely Casey's and a nice, silky blouse.). Marti, however, had obviously seriously planned for this, wearing her new black ballet flats that had a slight heel (she was ridiculously proud of them) and a barely-below-the-knee purple dress with sparkles. She had also managed to persuade Nora to let her wear some dressy, non-dangly earrings.

He made quick comments to the others on their appearance, only really stopping to remark on how pretty Marti looked. She had replied with a tone of nonchalance (that Casey and Lizzie had, without a doubt, taught her), but had grinned after a moment's silence and had given him a hug. Her arms were still tangled around his waist when Derek spoke inquiring the whereabouts of a certain drama queen.

"She's taking a freakishly long time to get ready," he said exasperatly, beginning to attempt to disentangle himself from Marti's clutches. "We _are _doing this mostly for her. She'd better come down quickly, or I'll – ''

"Or you'll _what, _Derek?" a mocking voice from above said, "Get me with your tie and shiny shoes?"

He looked up, smirking. _Speak of the Devil…_ "I'll – '' he began, and then faltered. Looking up the moment that he did would be one that had would soon regret – and would continue to for a long time.

Casey had chosen _that moment, _the moment that he had looked up, to come down the stairs. Casey, with her hair done in an elegant style, her mid-calf dress… Derek froze whole dealing with Marti, faintly thinking that situations like this happened only in Lifetime movies.

He had managed to snap out of his reverie before anyone had noticed that he was "gone" and quickly followed through with his comment: "Actually, I'll bury all of your clothes in the backyard."

She shot him a look of disgust. "You are _such _a pig," she said.

"I aim to please," he said, smiling and bowing as he said this.

Her cheeks colored slightly at this display, but he quickly bruashed it off as a situation with the lighting.

"Ready to go, kids?" his dad asked, breaking in. "It's going to take awhile in order to get there."

"_Please,_ George," Casey said, turning and smiling to him. "I want to get there early in order to say 'hi' to my friends."

"And a certain someone else," Derek muttered, under his breath.

"What, Smerek?" Marti asked him with her big, brown eyes.

"Nothing," he said quickly, handing her her coat and brushing out the door. "Let's go, Smarti."

------------------

**A/N:** Part 2 is coming up shortly, I hope…

**Attention:** Got the title of any George/Nora fics out there? I've started a C2 (community) called "For Better or For Worse." It's for all of the George/Nora fics out there "For Better or Worse." However, I am not including any fics rated M. Message me please, if you have any info.

Review, please, and CC is helpful as well.

VM


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N:** Edwin POV.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Life With Derek or The Nutcracker.

------------------

**Blast From the Past**

**Chapter 13—The Nutcracker, pt.2**

**By VirgoMaiden**

------------------

They made it to the theater in about twenty minutes, although wih Casey, Lizzie, Marti, and Nora's continued streamline of chatter, it definitely made seemed to be longer. According to the look of pain on his father and older brother's faces, he was not alone on this consideration. He made it out of the car intact, though, so there was a thing such as small favors, then…

On the way through the frigid parking lot, Casey and Lizzie walked with the family, albeit impatiently, as Marti continued her endless stream of questions about the ballet (Edwin, quite frankly, couldn't see how she could stick her head out of the warmth and protection of her scarf).

"What's it about?" she asked, peering up at George.

"A girl and her nutcracker," he replied simply. It was apparent to Edwin (and everyone else) that was probably all that his dad _did_ know about the show.

"Not exactly, sweetie –'' Nora said quickly. "Because there's also an evil mouse, his army, and a mysterious uncle."

"Is it a love story?" Marti asked, after a brief pause as they entered the lobby.

"Only the _best_," Casey said enthusiastically, beaming down at the younger girl's naiveté as she undid her coat.

"What kind of person is the girl?"

"She is a –'' Lizzie began importantly, but was quickly cut off by Casey.

" – Witch," she said, her tone low and dangerous.

"Huh?" Marti asked. "But if it's a romance –''

"It's only Vicky," Derek said, looking slightly nauseous as Casey stared in obvious dislike at the approaching relative.

"That's not nice," Nora said, scandalized by her daughter's rude behavior.

Casey opened her mouth – most likely to only reply with a non-apogetic-sounding apology – but was quickly cut off by the object of the discussion.

"Well, if it isn't the McDonald-Venturi family!" Vicky said loudly with fake sugar oozing from the words. "So glad that you all decided to come!" She further approached the group, giving Casey and Derek a quick once-over – Casey's with hinted annoyance and Derek's with hinted romance. Edwin suddenly understood why his big bro had looked so uneasy.

Nora, however, was completely oblivious to these facts as she easily hugged Vicky, questioning about Aunt Fiona, Harry, and other random trivial aspects of her life. Edwin noticed that as she did so, a few people approached Casey, giving her hugs and having quick, animated discussions. He wasn't able to make out much of what they said to her; only bits and pieces, like "School totally sucks without you!" and "How's the new domain, Case?" and the ever-unusual "How many guys have fallen for you today, Casey?" Edwin could see that the puzzlement was more than evident on his and Derek's face when they said such things. Especially after the third comment. Apparently it hadn't been made up by her four friends after all.

Casey, however, dealt with the comments incredibly diplomatically: joking that she didn't even rule the chess club, nonetheless the school and that the guys were keeping their fair distance away from her – and liked it that way. This brought gasps of astonishment from the newcomers before they quickly said "Good luck" and disappeaed back into the crowd.

Judging from the curious look on Derek's face, there was definitely an unseen side to their oldest stepsister, and Derek was itching to learn more.

------------------

**A/N:** This chapter wasn't all that long, I admit. A lot of it dealt with Casey and her super popularity, but I hope that it showed the quartet's claims were indeed true.

I also wanted Vicky to have a brief appearance in this chapter. Don't worry, there'll be some more of her nastiness soon.

Please review and tell me what you think.

VM


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N:** Derek POV. Slight Dasey in this chapter, and some Vicky bashing (a la Casey). Enjoy.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own LWD. I know, _shocking_, right?

------------------

**Blast From the Past**

**Chapter 14—The Nutcracker, pt.3**

**By VirgoMaiden**

------------------

Derek was currently sitting backstage, an extremely annoyed Casey beside him, wondering slightly at how he had come to be there.

It had started, like most problems that week, with Vicky. She had, after spotting Casey conversing with her mini-fanclub, proposed that she (Casey) watch the performance from backstage with some of the other dancers. The rest of the family was invited along too, but George and Nora had gently declined, saying something along the lines of enjoying their balcony seats. Vicky, hearing that, had also, fatefully, invited him along. He would have refused, too, except Casey had jabbed her elbow into his side and muttered, "_Please_, Derek, or I'll kill her in cold blood."

Which resulted in him whispering back, "Wouldn't be too much of a shame," her laugh, and him being introduced to the cast.

He still didn't get how the last two events had anything to do with each other.

Casey had been just as popular with the cast, if not more so, considering that these people knew her on a more… _professional _level. It was also when he had seen her legendary guy popularity, when multiple dancers had started to approach her nervously.

Quite honestly, he had been pretty surprised. Especially when Drake showed up and immediately began chatting her up. Derek had felt a surge of frustration when he had done so; tempting Casey was _not _the way to go, even if it was Vicky that they were talking about. Especially after the "Scott-the-player-coach" ordeal.

And it wasn't like he had liked the "thrill" of being backstage with tons of people crowding him, each in complicated outfits and tons of makeup on that he couldn't even tell if the person that he was thinking of chatting up was a guy or girl.

But then Casey laughed at him again as it turned out that one of the dancers that had been dressed up as a teddy bear was not in fact, a _girl_, but a very… _confident _guy, he had merely chosen not to fight back with her and had instead grabbed a folding chair and had gotten a good seat, ignoring her jesting remarks.

So, when looking back, he guessed that it was when Casey had elbowed him in the ribs that his fate was sealed. He was forever doomed to be seen as a gender-confused ballet troupe groupie.

It was then that he felt his stomach lurch and the familiar need of antacids as his sudden revelation became clear in his mind: He had done it for _her_. And he had _liked _it. He, Derek "Triple D" Venturi… was _whipped_. By his stepsister, Casey McDonald.

This was going to be complicated.

------------------

He had become painfully aware of Casey sitting next to him since his little "discovery". Every move that she made, he was aware of. Every _tsk_ of disapproval, or every time that she flicked her hair out of her eyes, he noticed. It was then that he decided to turn his eyes to the stage to see what was annoying her so much for one of the first few times since the curtain had gone up.

It was Vicky, quite obviously. She was center stage and looking like she was enjoying it greatly. Dancing from one end of the stage to another, stepping delicately (and with McDonald-style precision), she looked like she was actually good at it.

He heard, as Vicky made a small jump, a barely noticable _psht _of disgust. Amused, he cast a look at Casey. She was sitting rather childishly in her seat, slumped over, her lower lip pouted in annoyance. He wouldn't have believed it if he hadn't seen it: Casey McDonald acting like a jealous four-year-old.

He leaned down slowly, so that his mouth was level her ear and murmured, "She's got nothing on you."

She stiffened at the proximity of his mouth and her head, but gave an awkward smile at the comment. "She nearly missed her cue," she whispered back before making a gagging sound. "Unacceptable."

"She fails the inspection, then?"

"Undoubtedly so."

"Making note. Any other complaints?"

She shot him a smug look as she said, "Far too many that an untrained eye of _yours _could ever hope to catch."

He smiled and watched as the tips of her ears turned pink from it.

"Then teach me," he said simply.

She sighed, as if being given sitter duty to Marti on a Saturday night, but he could tell that she was secretly enjoying this.

"Fine," she said briskly, "But pay attention, as I'm not repeating anything that I say. Were you watching her a second ago as she made that small jump?"

"Always," he said slowly, in a highly suggestive tone. "What about it?"

"Misstep," she informed him loftily. "The audience couldn't notice – it was too fast for them – but a few of the dancers close up did. It was a stupid mistake."

"And you are far too experienced to ever make such a blunder?" he asked.

"If I had _your _ego and its constant need for reinforcement, I would reply 'yes' to that without a second thought," she said.

"So that's a 'yes' coming from a one Casey McDonald? With no Derek Venturi divine intervention?"

"Maybe," she said mysteriously. "And that's all that I'll leave it at."

Derek smiled and turned his head to watch the impending struggle between the mice and the toys.

------------------

It was calm for a while after their little dissection of the first twenty minutes of the show, although typical backstage noises occasionally came up, causing them to lose their focus on the show. Occasionally, she would make a remark about the dancing (it was usually Vicky's), or he would ask about what was happening in the ballet (which would usually result in a snot from Casey at his apparent stupidity for "the classics"). But, besides that, there was extremely little conflict between the two of them.

But by the time that intermission had begun, if you had asked him, he would've been fairly clueless about what had just been going on, but very knowledgeable of what Casey's jaw looked like.

------------------

**A/N:** Intermission begins. Constructive Criticism is very much appreciated, as this chapter was pretty hard to write. If you are somehow brilliant in the ways of ballet (more specifically "The Nutcracker") and I have made a mistake with it, I would _greatly _appreciate it. And, of course, reviews are love.

-VM


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N:** Edwin POV, hints of Lizwin, and some intermission-y goodness.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own LWD, The Nutcracker, or any foods mentioned.

------------------

**Blast From the Past**

**Chapter 14—The Nutcracker, pt.4 **or **Intermission**

**By VirgoMaiden**

------------------

Nora began fishing through her purse while the curtain was going down, marking the start of intermission. "Hey, Liz…" she said slowly, taking out her wallet, "would you mind going to the bar with Edwin and getting some candy? Like some M&Ms? You can smuggle it in your purse…"

Lizzie shrugged nonchalantly; most of the excitement had quickly worn away during the first act, although she had clapped alongside Marti with the defeat of the Mouse King. "Sure," she said, taking the money and her purse before standing up. "Come on, Ed."

He tore his eyes away from the girl a few rows down, earning a McDonald signature eye roll.

"You're just like your brother," she muttered angrily, stalking out of the double doors quickly, despite Edwin's complaints. "Even with a girlfriend. A total and complete commitment-phobe."

"That's not why I was looking at her!" he protested, jogging after her.

"Oh yeah?" she challenged. "Then why?"

"She –'' Edwin didn't really have to start that sentence to know that trying to help his case would be pointless; the girl that he had been looking at had been wearing the ring that he had ordered.

Obviously, he couldn't tell her that, so all that he could do was stutter onward as she quickly lost patience with him, muttering "Whatever. It's not my problem. It's Mary's."

Edwin had been pondering on how to make it up to her for a minute or so, staring intently at the candy as if the brightly-colored wrappers held all of the answers (which, considering her affinity for it, quite possibly could) when a guy about their age walked up to her and immediately started chatting her up.

Under most circumstances, Edwin would have been perfectly content to leave her be (especially considering what a bad mood she was in), but he recognized the type of look on the newcomer's face. He recognized it as flirtatious – dangerously so – and didn't like how it was Lizzie that was causing it.

So, with surprising courage, he casually went over to the two and wrapped his arm around her shoulder in a way that wouldn't shock Lizzie, but would make a valid point to the now-unwelcome newcomer (he himself would have thought the move to be impossible, but over the last few years, he had seen Derek try it on Casey and whatever guy she was talking to at the moment. However, this was the first try of it).

"Hey, Liz," he said, smiling in a way that was none too pleasant. "Who's this?" It was said in a tone that could be seen as "Go away now and you might escape tonight unscathed."

"Oh, him?" Lizzie asked, smiling, previous anger temporarily dissolved. "This is—''

"Brian," the newcomer quickly supplied, "but don't mind me – I have to go now and join my – my friends," he said, stuttering the last part as he glanced again at Edwin. Edwin felt a sort of satisfaction from "Brian's" discomfort, although he supposed that the mentioning of his friends should've sent shivers down his spine.

It didn't.

"Us too," Edwin said with a smile that was none too pleasant. "See ya around, Brian."

Giving one final nervous look at Edwin, Brian slowly retreated into the crowd, barely sparing Lizzie a second chance.

He had been gone for almost a full thirty seconds before Lizzie slowly turned her head towards Edwin. Her eyes flashed, and he knew that he was in for a full-blown McDonald hissy fit now.

He gulped.

"Edwin," she said slowly, "What. The. _Hell_. Was. That?"

Taking a deep shuddering breath for strength, he answered, "Getting rid of unwanted company."

"Unwanted?" The tone in her voice was challenging enough, but him taking her up on it certainly didn't help matters much.

"Yeah," he said. "Unwanted. Did you _see _the way that he was looking at you?"

"No!" she shouted, exasperatedly. "So, tell me, _how_ was he looking at me, Ed? Because I'm just so sure that you'll tell me."

"Since you're so eager, I will," he snapped. "In his eyes, you were probably the equivalent of a piece of meat."

"That's crap," she said disgustedly. "I know him, and he –''

"Is it that you don't believe me," he said slowly, cutting her off, "or is it that you enjoy the attention that he gave you?"

It was quiet after he said that. So quiet that he had doubted if that was what he had really said. Although, knowing Casey and her analytical issues, he knew that what Lizzie had heard wasn't too far off of what he had meant.

It finally looked like she had absorbed it, and slowly retracted her claws. But with that, she also froze up, and her face was wiped clean of all emotion.

Without a word, she turned her heel on him and left him standing there in the thinning hall.

Without a word.

_Crap._

------------------

**A/N:** So, while Derek and Casey are spending some quality time alone, Edwin is learning hot to open mouth and insert foot.

Spread the love, loves.

VM


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N:** Super update! I've gotten a lot of feedback about how big of an idiot Edwin was in the last chapter. My reasoning for that is that he's much less inept at getting girls to fall for him, like how Derek is. Add this with a McDonald temper (it's Lizzie's, so there's going to be bodily harm in there somewhere), and you've got one. big. mess.

In the next chapter, expect some Quartet sightings.

**Disclaimer:** If I owned LWD, I would be doing more important things than writing fan fic and stating how I _don't_ own LWD, because I _would_ own LWD, and so it would be totally pointless to do so, so I wouldn't need to be writing this disclaimer. And then it wouldn't even be fan fic anymore, but some future script of a mega-holiday special. Which all Dasey/Lizwin lovers would cherish to bits BECAUSE IT'S AWESOME.

And now I'm just ranting.

(pay no attention to the writer behind the curtain…)

------------------

**Blast From the Past**

**Chapter 16—The Nutcracker, pt.5**

**By VirgoMaiden**

------------------

Derek stifled a yawn as he leaned back in his folding chair as he watched Casey converse with two fairies as their turn to go onstage approached. She looked much happier now than she had earlier that night, when her attention had been focused solely on Vicky.

She threw her head back and laughed at something that one of the little fairies had said (he supposed that they couldn't be a year older than Marti) and he found a slow smile to spread across his face. Even though he would deny it if someone had asked, she was really good-looking (mostly because the word "pretty" would make him sound like Marti when she was 6 and "beautiful" was a word that he still felt too strong, and therefore refused to use no matter what).

He was jolted from his thoughts as somebody neared his side and spoke:

"Enjoying the scenery?"

Shocked at the newcomer's bluntness, he whirled his head up to face her. His stomach turned over when he saw that it was one of The Quartet. Noelle, he supposed her name was. Her black hair was pulled back into a tight bun and sprinkled lightly with glitter. There was more of that around her eyes and on her lips, and her eyelids were outlined with white. Judging from her also-white outfit, he guessed that she was supposed to be a snowflake or something.

She grinned down at his shocked face. "You are, aren't you?" she said haughtily, seating herself in the chair that Casey had been previously been sitting in.

"So, handsome," she sighed heavily, "word on the stage is that you have the hots for our Casey."

At the sudden look of horror on Derek's face, she barked a laugh. "You're not exactly one for the subtly," she said. "Caty's been claiming that it was so since that little fiasco with Drake, Caty, and the coffee at the mall. I'll admit, though, Sarah's been hinting at it longer – since we met you at the mall. Only Jessica and I were the skeptic ones."

"Is Jessica –''

"The girl with the red hair? Yeah. But, hey, don't worry; Drake, Casey, and Vicky have no idea."

"Um…thanks?" he said slowly, awkwardly.

She laughed again at his bewildered face. "Yeah, I know that I talk a lot. Casey used to complain about it all the time."

At this, it was Derek's turn to laugh. "Then she's more of a hypocrite than I thought," he said, "because most days, you can't get her to shut up –''

Noelle smiled at Derek. "Depends what she's talking about," she said mysteriously.

------------------

The two sat and talked for almost ten more minutes before Noelle's call came and she had to leave him for the stage. Derek didn't really mind; he had a feeling that Noelle wasn't that interested in him. Or really any guy, for that matter.

Casey approached the vacated seat quickly after Noelle left, shooting him a wary look.

"Hitting on my friends now?" she asked, taking her seat next to him.

Derek smirked at that, although her glare turned harsher.

"I'm going to choose to ignore that," she sniffed and turned her face to the stage.

"You do that Case," he murmured, putting his mouth – for the second time that night – close to her ear. She stiffened, her breathing became shallower, and a slow smile reveling in his sense of control crossed his face.

He knew that it was a stupid thing to do, playing with her and her feelings like that. He had the feeling that he might have hell to pay for it later, but for now it felt worth it.

Because being that close to her felt that good.

------------------

Derek hadn't really paid attention near the end, only snapping out of his insomnia when the bows began. Casey was clapping enthusiastically, so he joined in clumsily, his claps harsher than Casey's, and gave a loud whistle whenever he recognized one of The Quartet.

"Where's Vicky?" he asked Casey. He saw her grimace as he said so.

"Wait for it…" she muttered, and although he couldn't hear her very well, there was a surge of impossibly louder applause and Vicky (along with some other poor guy that he supposed played the Nutcracker) walked forward importantly, waving at the obvious adoration. Casey's face radiated disgust as she watched her cousin ham it up.

Derek cocked an eyebrow at Vicky's obvious self-appreciation.

Casey noticed this and added, "Try living with it for seventeen years."

He opened his mouth to add something to her comment, but was quickly cut off by a loud "Casey!" and what he supposed was Sarah and Jessica running forward to hug their friend.

"You came!" Sarah exclaimed, her arms squeezing Casey's waist tightly. "Caty said that she had invited you, but I wasn't sure that you would have made it _backstage _–''

Casey patted Sarah's head as if she was used to such events, saying soothingly, "I needed to make sure that you guys could still dance and haven't slacked off over the years. That, and Vicky gave us a little help."

Sarah's eyes reflected her confusion at the mention of Vicky, but was quickly replaced by pure, unadulterated interest when Casey said "us." When she spotted Derek sitting next to the two of them, her eyes widened for a fraction of a second before nodding her head slightly in understanding. According to Noelle, she was the only one who had figured that he had feelings for Casey first. He supposed that he would have to be careful around her in the future.

"Casey's stepbrother," Jessica said quietly. "Derek Venturi, right? Didn't you spill coffee on her, Caty, and Drake the other day?"

Derek groaned at the second mention of yesterday that day, barely resisting the urge to hit his face with his palm. He noticed that Casey was determinedly talking to Noelle and Caty, who had made their appearances much more quietly, making it that much more of a surprise to him. He drifted into their conversation.

"…Making out now?" Casey asked with disgust evident in her voice.

Caty shrugged. "Can't be sure. There are some signs that there's trouble in paradise. It's mostly Vicky; we think that she's getting restless."

Casey snorted. "Typical. When she's finally accomplished something that would make me insanely jealous, she's suddenly done with the spotlight and quits. Do you think that he knows –?''

"I personally don't think so. You know how he can be… All trusting and crap."

Casey sighed. "Which is why I might –''

Whatever she was going to say next was quickly cut off by a loud _shriek_, coming from an argument between a gumdrop and candy cane over one of the mouse soldiers. He inwardly groaned. Was he going to die having only listened to incomplete conversations and not gaining a thing as he did so?

"So will we be able to get together soon?" he faintly heard Jessica ask.

"Yeah!" Casey said, as if it was one of the most obvious things ever. "How long will you guys be in town?"

"Until the thirty-first," Noelle said. "And Coach still wants us to be able to celebrate New Year with the family – apparently even making us miss Christmas was 'inhumane.' _Psht_," she scoffed. "Doesn't matter to me – I'm Jewish."

Casey laughed at this, and as they gradually began to start making plans for the next few days, Derek let his thoughts wander to what Casey had just been talking about.

_What's the trouble?_ he thought. _And what _about_ Casey's jealousy? And who's sure of what Vicky's doing to them?_

As he thought this, his eyes were drawn to the sight of Vicky and Drake standing at the edge of the room. They were talking seriously, he could tell, and Drake kept glancing over to where he and Casey were seated.

It then clicked, and Derek had a faint idea of who was currently being used.

------------------

**A/N:** Okay, seriously? Wrote this in 20-ish minutes. There's some slight Dasey in this chapter, and some Der/Quartet interaction.

Please review, mi lovelies.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N:** Edwin POV this chapter, as well as some Lizwin

**Disclaimer:** If I've been talking for the last –_counts on fingers_- sixteen chapters about how I don't own LWD, what makes you think that I would suddenly own it?

------------------

**Blast From the Past**

**Chapter 17—Let's Mix Things Up, Shall We?**

**By VirgoMaiden**

------------------

Even though it was only ten-thirty when they arrived home, everyone was easily wiped out. Marti had actually fallen asleep on the ride home, therefore needing to be carried in by his dad. Casey and Derek too, considering that they didn't fight as they trudged upstairs, although he oniticed that the two were slightly wary of the other. Why, he didn't know, but he figured that he would soon enough.

But there was something that he needed to do before he did.

"Game closet," he murmered to Lizzie. "Five minutes."

------------------

It was dark in the closet when she arrived, as usual, her body outlined by the faint light in the hall before disappearing entirely as she stepped in. The light flickered on after the door was closed, making the chain bounce up and down in front of his face.

But this seemed different, for some reason.

He saw her lean her head back and yawn, revealing her back teeth, and he found it to be contagious as he now found the urge to close his eyes.

"Why did you call me here?" she asked suspiciously. "Because you seemed to be pretty glad to be rid of me at the theater."

He looked down. This was going to be ten whole punds of awkward.

"I'm sorry," he said under his breath.

Lizzie seemed to be genuinly surprised by this. "Excuse me?" she challenged. "You're _what_ now?"

"Sorry, okay?" he shot back. "What I did at the theater… It was really… Really stupid, and I didn't mean for it – for it to come out the way that it did."

She smiled warily at his stammering, and a flush slowly spread throughout his cheeks as his heart began hammering.

"It's cool, Ed," she said.

"Really?" he asked incredulously. "Because –''

She smiled again, putting one hand on the knob and one on his shoulder.

"I'm too tired right now to make you work for it," she said, "so consider yourself lucky."

She turned away from him and opened the closet door.

"Wait."

She turned around couriously. "What is –''

Her wuestions were quickly muffled with the impact of his lips on hers, and a moment later he felt her slowly returning the favor.

Until the euphoria faded away and they had to come up for breath.

It was then that things came crashing down on him.

"Oh, crap…" he muttered, backing towards the door, forcing her away from it. "Look, Lizzie," he said, "I'm sorry…I…I'll see you later, okay?"

Without hearing what she had to say aobut that, he rushed out and into his room, panting heavily after the door had been locked.

The only people that night who got sleep was Nora, Marti, and George. The older children, however, were wide awake from crossing all of the wrong lines.

------------------

**A/N:** Some actual Lizwin! Sorry if I didn't say much about the actual kiss… I'm not so good at that sort of stuff. I'll admit, that and Marti's POV has been taking a sort of backseat lately to all of the Dasey.

VM


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: **Okay, guys, now that The Nutcracker mini-arc is over, you'll find that things are moving much more quickly now. And I know how much that you like that.

**Disclaimer:** I own LWD. And if you seriously believed that, you might need some lessons in a thing called "sarcasm."

------------------

**Blast From the Past**

**Chapter 18—Four's a Number, Five's a Crowd**

**By VirgoMaiden**

------------------

Derek was sitting at the kitchen island, drowsily eating a bowl of cereal as Marti sat beside him, chatting incessantly about the ballet from last night and how _amazing _all of the outfits were and such. The phone ringing as Nora rushed in, however, quickly cut her off.

"Derek," Nora said hurriedly, "could you get that? I've got to run to the office for the morning – I need to finish a presentation. You wanna come with, Marti?"

"Sure!" Marti chirped, jumping off of the stool as Derek slowly trudged to the current annoyance of the morning.

"H'lo?" he said into the receiver. His voice was thick with lack of sleep.

"Derek? Hi! It's me! Emily!"

Derek tried not to groan. While she had slowly drifted away from him in the romantic sense and had started seeing him as just a friend, he was still wary of her. Plus, even in the morning, she was so chipper! No wonder she and Casey were such good friends…

" —So can you do it?"

Derek jerked out of his reverie. "What I didn't catch that."

There was a sigh at the other end and Emily slowly reiterated what she had apparently said previously. "Do you and Casey want to go shopping today or tomorrow? You know, for all of the parents?"

"Uh…" he said slowly, scratching his head with his free hand, almost puzzled by the prospect of something _beyond _the morning; namely, his bowl of cereal and pajamas. "I don't know… I think that Casey made some plans with some friends tomorrow."

There was a pause on Emily's end of the line before a dubious. "_I'm_ her friend."

"Casey's old friends," he said quickly.

Another pause. Then, a stiff "Talk to you later, Der," before hanging up on him.

He stood there for a minute, staring dumbly at the phone in response to her cold goodbye before shrugging and heading back to his soggy breakfast.

He heard a faint ringing from upstairs, from the direction of Casey's room (who was, quite uncharacteristically, still asleep at eight-thirty. He supposed that she was wearing off of the "thrill" of seeing the ballet last night) and therefore her private line as he chomped on his Cheerios, but quickly shrugged it off as Nora checking in with one of her daughters.

There was a quick rise of voices from above, though, and he quickly realized that it was Casey shouting at some poor telemarketer.

Only when he heard the slam of the phone on the stand and the sound of feet pounding down the back stairs did he turn his head up to face the wrath of Casey.

She was standing in front of him, glowering, her hair a glorious mess and her pink pajamas unusually bright in the early morning. Upon seeing her face, though, he found himself faintly smelling smoke.

"Derek!" she shouted, "What the hell did you tell Emily?!"

Derek, sitting there, was actually genuinely confused. What did she mean, what did he tell Emily? Was she the poor sap who had called a minute ago? If it was, he didn't know what had passed between the two of them. Casey, growing tired of his slow mental speeds early in the morning, snapped, "Hey, Emily, we can't go out tonight or tomorrow night because Casey and I have plans with other people."

He raised an eyebrow dubiously. "I told her that we couldn't go out tomorrow or tonight," he said in a deadpan tone.

"Why not?" she challenged, although he was pretty sure that she knew the answer.

"Because you would be going out with your long-lost ballet groupies?" he said sarcastically.

"That!" she exclaimed, jabbing a finger into his chest, "is what you _shouldn't _have said!"

His other eyebrow joined the first as he pulled Casey's hand from him. "Oh, really?" he said. "I thought that you wanted to tell me the truth on a regular basis. And what's so wrong about what I _did_ say?"

She groaned, throwing her arms up in exasperation. "Because it looks like I'm ditching her!" she shouted.

He smirked. "Newsflash, Case," he said, "You haven't talked to her since you spotted your 'dear old friends' at the mall, have you?"

Her mouth opened in protest, but all that came out were short, disbelieving sounds. He pushed past her, taking advantage of her silence. "You can't really blame me for you friendship troubles, then, can you?" he called out, stomping up the stairs.

Finally, she recovered her voice and yelled after him, "You're _so _annoying! What makes you so high-and-mighty with _your _friends?"

"I call someone when I'm dropping them for the older model!" he retorted before sighing and continuing to make making his way to his room and she began screaming insults at him.

It seemed that that was all he was good for lately.

------------------

**A/N:** Fillerish aftermath/slight explanation as to what has happened to Emily. Hope that it wasn't too painful for you to read.

VM


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N:** Hints of Lizwin and mentions of Mary. Edwin's POV. Enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** If I owned LWD, then I would be doing much more important things than writing fanfic. And claiming that I didn't own it.

------------------

**Blast From the Past**

**Chapter 19—All I Want For Christmas…**

**By VirgoMaiden**

------------------

About ten minutes after the first Dasey fight of the day had ended, Edwin deemed it safe to head downstairs and catch some cartoons.

However, halfway into "Superfriends" when Lizzie walked in, slamming the door behind her, should Edwin have merely let it slide.

Instead, he barely looked up and called out "What's up with you?"

She snorted, rolled her eyes, and threw herself on the couch next to him. "I was thrown out of the indoor soccer arena because I didn't have a partner to practice with!"

He looked at her in the corner of his eyes, sparing her a quick "Sorry" before turning back to the TV. It was quiet after that, the only sounds being the ones of the cartoon characters and the cheesy villains.

"Will you go with me, then?"

"Huh?" Edwin asked, looking up in surprise at her. Her eyes were fixed determinedly at the flashy screen.

"To the arena. Will you go with me so I won't get kicked out again?" she turned to him as she said this, giving him a "no duh" look.

Edwin started sweating slightly and avoided her eyes. Was this, her asking him to go and play soccer with her, a rebuttal? Was this her answer to their… kiss… from last night? Or was this her trying to get him alone to _talk _about it?

He gulped. He needed an alibi. Fast.

"Actually," he said slowly, trying to give the false impression of calmness, "I have to meet up with Mary in about an hour – Christmas shopping for each other. I don't wanna have to guess on her present."

Her eyes turned cold, but she merely nodded and said "Yeah" instead of pushing it forward.

He gave her a slight nod, considering himself dismissed. It was when he stood up and started making his way towards the kitchen (the cake in the fridge was calling his name) that Lizzie spoke.

"What appeal does Mary have that I don't?"

Edwin stopped opening the cupboard for a plate and turned around, surprised, at her. She looked a little shocked, too, and a faint pink was spreading on her ears that he saw on Casey before she and Derek would start fighting. She looked into his eyes, though, unwavering confidence.

"…What?" he said, almost too quietly.

"Is it looks?" she continued, "Or smarts? Or does she have this amazing wit?"

"Ahm…" Edwin stuttered, finally getting what she was alluding to. "She…she has this…"

"Pretty hair?" she challenged. "Green eyes? Nice legs? Stop me when I'm wrong, Ed."

"Actually," his voice grew stronger, "she –''

"What's Mary got that I haven't?" she repeated. Edwin was quickly getting tired of this. He was still drowsy from being awake until half an hour ago, so he wasn't exactly in the mood for an interrogation.

"Well, for one thing, she doesn't _pester _me continuously!" he bit back. His eyebrows slanted down almost dangerously. "She trusts me! She doesn't question me! And yes, if you must know, she _is _really pretty! It's a nice break from _your_ bushy hair!"

Lizzie glared, and their gazes collided. She stood there for a long moment. Then, without a word, she turned and stomped up the stairs, soccer ball in arm.

"Where are you going?" he yelled.

"To ask Santa to switch my DNA since it's such a _bother _to you!" she hollered back. He heard more stomping around upstairs and the slamming of a door; then the sounds of rock began to seep in through the floorboards.

He had screwed up for the third time in twenty-four hours. Bravo.

------------------

**A/N:** Dost thou sense a bite from the green-eyed monster? (sorry, I've been watching a lot of Shakespere lately…)

So how was that for some Lizwin?

VM


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N:** It's been a while since I've done Marti's POV : )

**Disclaimer: **I own The Quartet. NOT the regular cast and crew of Life With Derek.

------------------

**Blast From the Past**

**Chapter 20—Building Things Up…**

**By VirgoMaiden**

------------------

Dinner that night was unusual. Derek and Casey were on much better terms than that morning (Derek had swallowed his pride and had apologized. The two had then reached some sort of agreement) while Edwin and Lizzie were clearly trying to avoid the other's gaze. I had guessed that they were still sore from the Mary argument that morning (just because I wasn't there doesn't mean that I don't have my ways…).

But it wasn't them that I was worried about. It was Derek and Casey that had grabbed my anxieties. I had begun noticing… _things_… between them. Seemingly unimportant to the average person, of course, but this was me. Me and Smerek. And with our tighter-than-tight relationship, you'd think that I would know him pretty well, right?

Right.

So I began noticing the signs that had preceded Derek's relationships with people like Sally and Kendra: their touching became minimal, the jokes between them became more…inside, the banter increased, and Derek had begun to not look at other girls in "that" way.

Both of these girls had found themselves in an unusually long relationship with Derek. Much longer than normal, actually, causing the family to think that he had found "the one" yet again.

But what also occurred at the end of these relationships was an ugly break up.

Let me get something straight here before I continue: I like Casey. As a stepsister, she's pretty cool. As a stepsister that's more like my actual sister, she's awesome. And, obviously, I don't want to see her hurt. Because what sister does?

And considering my (previously mentioned) relationship with Derek, it's pretty obvious that I love him a lot. With all of our "moments" numbering in the thousands, it's pretty obvious that we're still great Space Cadet Buddies. Which makes me not wanting to share him with anyone. Because, really, when you have a big brother like Der, would you want to give him to random people?

But Casey's not random. Which is the problem.

Now, if Derek and Casey _did_ "theoretically" get together, then it would probably be only a month (I love them both, but that doesn't mean that I'm going to have a whole lot of faith in their "theoretic" relationship) or so before one of the messiest break-ups in the history of the McDonalds _and _Venturis would occur. This would cause Casey and Derek to become bitter folk, never come home on college holidays, and never visit when they were out of said unnamed college.

This would make me very, very sad. So obviously, their maybe-relationship doesn't seem to be so appealing.

Nora cleared her throat, interrupting me from my tirade.

"We," she said, motioning to Daddy as she said this, "rented a movie for tonight. A Christmas movie."

"Which one?" I asked, trying to distract Lizzie and Edwin from their sulk fest.

"_It's A Wonderful Life,"_ Daddy said. I saw both Casey and Lizzie's faces brighten considerably. He noticed this too, and smiled a little, happy that he had picked something that could be agreed on so easily.

"We were thinking of watching it tonight," Nora said, and I figured that dinner was pretty much over.

As plates were cleared and the clan gradually made their way to their respective living room seat, I made sure to sit myself in Derek's chair. He wouldn't ask me to move, of course; I _was _his darling baby sister, after all.

As he plopped down on the couch next to Casey, barely regarding my spot, I raised my eyebrows in interest.

Perhaps this movie was going to be much more interesting than originally planned.

------------------

**A/N:** Why is she allowing Der to sit next to Casey after listing the reasons why it would be so bad if the two dated? Marti's a Venturi, and therefore a masochist.

Oh, my god. What is it with me and short chapters lately? I hope that the "buildup" was satisfactory, though, and I explained a bit why Marti had been giving Der so much trouble earlier. And that I wasn't too repetitive on their relationship. Eek.

VM


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: **Some Dasey ahead.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own LWD, _White Christmas,_ or_ It's a Wonderful Life._ But you gotta admit, it would be cool if I did.

------------------

**Blast From the Past**

**Chapter 21—Lasso the Moon**

**By VirgoMaiden**

------------------

Casey, from the looks of it, had every intention of fully relaxing, from the way that she had curled her legs up to her side, her head on his shoulder, breathing deeply, about ten minutes into the movie. Derek, since then, had become painstakingly aware of his actions since then.

…But it wasn't her fault; how could she know that he had had a "oh shit" moment the day before concerning her?

Feeling her hair tickle his face, though, he threw that thought out the window. Whether she knew or not, it was becoming damn hard concentrating on the movie, currently showing George Bailey sledding down an icy hill onto a frozen lake.

_Guy after my own heart, _he thought smugly.

"Derek?"

Her voice was so soft that he couldn't register in his mind that she had just spoken to him.

"Yeah?" he replied, just as quietly, so he wouldn't disturb anyone else.

_Thoughtfulness? Derek my boy, she really _has _got you whipped._

"What's your favorite old-time Christmas movie?"

Nearly startled at the triviality of the question, he stammered out, "_White Christmas_?"

Casey smiled at him. "You do? I love that one too! It's romantic and funny… Who's your favorite character?"

"The guy."

She rolled her eyes at him. "_Which _guy?"

"The one who doesn't want to fall in love. I can't remember his name."

"Oh, Bob Wallace?" she asked. "My favorite is the girl who doesn't want to fall in love with him – Betty."

"I remember her; that act she performed – that sister song."

Casey's eyes turned to the ceiling in a silent prayer, no doubt for his sake. "Of course you would," she murmured.

After that, she turned her eyes back to the movie, watching as George was promising to lasso her the moon. She sighed, looking at the happy couple. Before his mind was able to catch up to what he was doing, he turned his head so that he would be speaking directly in her ear.

"I can lasso you the moon, too," he said, quietly.

She turned her head at looked up at him. "Oh, really," she said sarcastically. "Are you just in the mood set up by them, or are you just trying to be corny?"

"What do you think?" he asked, getting closer to her. His forehead was barely inches from hers and he heard her breath become shorter, and a flush slowly spread across her face.

She adverted her eyes from his. "I think…" she said slowly, "that you ought to be more careful. Mom and George are just a few feet away."

He gave her one of his "charming" grins. "They don't notice," he promised. "They're probably too wrapped up in each other and the movie."

He saw the corner of her mouth turn down in a scowl. "So…what if they are?" she asked defensively. "I still don't think that it's such a good idea."

"Hm." Derek moved his eyes to the TV; George was currently in a room of businessmen – apparently his father had just died. "Then I'll give you some time."

She rolled her eyes at him again – she was always annoyed with her antics – before turning back to the movie as he did for good. "How generous of you," she snorted.

"Most girls would kill for a piece of this," he said, gesturing grandly to his chest.

"An egoistical shirt-chasing –''

"Cad?" he finished. "Get a new tune, Case. This one's getting old."

She didn't reply to that.

They might have spent the rest of the night without talking to the other, but his mind was racing with thoughts – ways – to get her. In a way that wouldn't require telling her that he would lasso the moon for her.

------------------

**A/N:** Gah. That was painful. Why am I doing this to you?

Hope that the hints of Dasey were enjoyable for you!

VM


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N:** Wow. The last chapter got a LOT of reviews. I'm guessing that the "I'll lasso the moon for you" line was a favorite, eh? –_smile_- The Dasey is now officially ON A ROLL, people, so expect it often. And this chapter will be about the interaction concerning Ed and Liz during the movie.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own LWD or any of the Christmas movies mentioned here.

------------------

**Blast From the Past**

**Chapter 22—Which Consists of Denial **

**By VirgoMaiden**

------------------

Lizzie eyed the only open seat disdainfully before plopping down next to Edwin. He felt the chill of her cold shoulder and shuddered as his dad turned on the DVD player. Obviously, she hadn't forgiven him for what had happened that morning.

But she had ignored him all of that morning as well, going out of her way to avoid being in the same room as him. It only figured that she wouldn't be forgiving him any time soon.

He looked over at Derek and Casey with envy. It only figured that the two who had the worst fights – and on a _daily _basis – forgave each other much, much easier. It also figured that when the two who got along the best – him and Lizzie – fought, there was at least two or three days of annoyance (or some really good bargaining) before the white flag was accepted by her.

He was on pins and needles for at least half-an-hour, and in that time he saw an older brother rescuing his younger brother from drowning (he snorted at that), the older brother ("George Bailey") helping out his boss from being arrested – and therefore potential ruin, and a graduation dance with a girl named Mary (he had forgotten if they had given her a last name) where the pool floor opened. He cracked up at the last part, seeing everyone swimming around in those old clothes. He continued to do so as he saw the clothes that George had found for he and Mary to wear while walking home.

When George began talking about lassoing the moon down for her, Lizzie let out a sigh at the (sickening) romantic display while he groaned. There was no doubt in his mind that that would fuel another on spur of romantic chivalry.

Lizzie shot him an angry look after he groaned. Even though he mouthed an annoyed "What?" right back at her, the look remained.

"Just because you don't have a romantic bone in your body doesn't mean that you get to go around trashing people who _do," _she snarled.

He shrugged. "Come on, Liz," he said, "you know me better than that. This kind of stuff just isn't for me."

She rolled her eyes at him. "Than what is? _A Christmas Story?_ _National Lampoon?"_

"Defiantly _A_ _Christmas Story_," he replied easily. "_Lampoon _just hits too close to home."

She made a small noise of disapproval, although he could see the corner of her mouth twitch upward. "Why?" she asked. "I mean, Ralphie's a great All-American kid: apple pie, loving his mom an' all – but what's so cool about shooting your eye out?"

He cracked a grin. "He _never _shot his eye out," he said, enjoying the fact that he knew something that she didn't. "Haven't you ever watched it before?"

She avoided his eye after he asked that, and after a long time, finally murmured "Once. I got too scared when it looked like he did blow his eye out and ran out of the room. I never finished it."

His smile grew wider and she blushed before hitting him on the arm.

"Oh, shut it," she said crossly. "_You_ haven't seen 'The Nutcracker' before."

"But 'The Nutcracker' has no comedic worth whatsoever," he said, leaning back into the foot of the chair, his victory clear on his face. "So I actually know something that you don't."

She frowned, crossed her arms, and tried to return to the movie, acting interested in George starting to take control of his father's loan and mortgage agency.

"I'm sorry for what I said and…_did_ earlier," he said finally, quietly.

Her head whirled to face him, panic etched in her face. "Shht!" she whispered frantically. "Don't mention that!"

"Why not?" he asked curiously, idiotically.

"Because!" her voice had raised to a stage whisper, and although no one had seemingly noticed this, she lowered her tone.

"Because why?"

"You should know!"

"Because it was completely inappropriate?" Edwin's tone was flat.

"Kinda! You do have a girlfriend, after all!"

He raised an eyebrow. "So if Mary was out of the picture…"

"Then it would still be pretty inappropriate!"

"Why?"

"Because!" she hissed. "We're step-siblings! It's, like, incest!"

"I believe that 'step' is the key word here," he said.

Beaten by his logic, her shoulders sagged before muttering "I'm not doing this now. I'm not talking about…_this…_"

"Us," he interjected.

"_Whatever_ this is…now. Leave it for tomorrow or something."

With that sense of finality, she turned back to the movie. Figuring that she wouldn't respond to anything else that he would happen to say, he mirrored her actions.

As George and Mary met again – in much more formal surroundings – he thought. This…_thing…_with Lizzie was way to weird. Here he was, almost fifteen years old, with a girlfriend of going on a year-and-a-half relationship, and here he was, hitting on his _stepsister; _the same who had pounded, manipulated, schemed against and with, hid with, and become elder sibling delegates with. Why? Why was he suddenly so intent on being with her? Having her? For a reason, these examples didn't make much sense to him.

And when did this whole thing start, anyways? Not last night, when he kissed her. Not when he began picking out her ring (as creepy as that sounded). Maybe it had hit him overnight?

Was it longer ago than that? When he first met her, maybe? Or was it a few years ago, when she had helped him with his bully problem, or when they had gone "on strike"?

He sighed heavily and rest his head in his hand. No matter how hard he might think this through, there wasn't much of a chance that he would figure it out entirely.

------------------

**A/N:** Convo about a future for "them." And what does Lizzie do? Freak out and avoid the topic as well as she can.

In my views, Casey and Edwin are very similar in the ways that they're much more analytical of people's actions than Lizzie and Derek, who mostly act upon instinct (not that that's a bad thing or anything…)

VM


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: **Dasey ahead.Don't say I didn't warn you. : )

**Disclaimer:** Seriously, what do you think that you could gain from suing me? Sue people with money. Not without.

(_**VM**__: So… Do I still have to explain that I don't own LWD?_

_**Disclaimer Fairy**__: …_

_**VM**__: Right-o. I don't own LWD_. )

------------------

**Blast From the Past**

**Chapter 23—Everything's Cooler With Oncoming Parties and Absent Parents**

**By VirgoMaiden**

------------------

Derek yawned, scratching at his side aimlessly as he trudged down the back stairs and into the kitchen. He had gone to bed late last night – not only was the movie long, but he had stayed up for a few hours on his computer, looking at possible stepsister-friendly presents – and waken up at eight. Unbearable for a holiday, obviously! 

He stopped in his track, hearing the faint sizzle of batter on a skillet and peeked his head around the corner.

Casey was standing at the sink, absently cutting up strawberries and looking over at the cooking… _chocolate chip pancakes?_

The sheer promise of pancakes (never mind _chocolate chip…!_) almost compelled him to run into the kitchen then and there, but when he heard a faint "Okay" did he notice the silver handset resting between her shoulder and ear.

"So you'll be back tomorrow? Yeah. Noon? No, no trouble at all… Okay. _Okay._ _Yes, _Mom, I love—wait! You know how we talked about a Christmas party?"

Derek's ears perked up at the mention of the word "party" and all that it implied.

"Just the gang, Mom, I promise. Caty, Noelle, Jessica, and Sarah. I just really want to show them the house. And you know how responsible they are!"

Casey stopped talking and pretended to listen intently to Nora. Then her jaw dropped and wailed out in horror "Mo-om! You can't be serious! She's evil! Are you –'' She was cut off quickly from her rant by Nora and sighed in defeat. "Yes," she muttered sullenly. "I'll tell her. Yeah. Love you too. Bye."

As she hung up and began flipping the pancakes, Derek was sitting on one of the steps, deep in thought.

_A Christmas party, huh? Well, 'tis the season… With The Quartet? And Vicky?...Then it's obvious that Drake the "All-Canadian-Boy" will come too… How can this be put to my advantage?_

He exhaled in frustration at his apparent inability to plot so early that morning.

_That also brings into question whether or not I should help Drake with Vicky… Well, the fact that he's being used by her… But why should I help him? He's also leading Vicky on if he likes Casey after all! _

_Like Scott, but worse, _he added mentally.

_But how worse?_

Because it's Casey he's leading on?

_But Scott led Casey on too!_

_This… is different._

_Why? Because Drake might _actuallywin_ if it came to Casey?_

_And you know how much you'd like that, _a nasty little voice in his head said. He groaned and slumped his head forward. While he might have admitted it at the ballet, that didn't mean that he wasn't able to stop it now. Or deny it. Both of which that might work nicely.

Sighing, he stood up. No use figuring it out on an empty stomach while there were pancakes cooking in the next room.

He walked into the kitchen where Casey was sliding the pancakes onto a plate and pouring the remainder of the batter onto the pan. She didn't look up at him; Derek, using this advantage to turn his harried look into his usual smug one, slid up behind Casey, his arm coming dangerously close to wrapping around her waist and pushing the plate out from under her watch.

"De-rek!" Casey scolded, turning around the face him as he poured syrup over his hearty helping of carbs. Their eyes met, and both took notice of their proximity, quickly backing away.

"You're going to kill yourself one day that way," she said, trying to start the conversation on a much more familiar tone and glaring at him through narrowed eyes.

Derek offered her a smile with syrup dribbling down his chin and sat down at the island. "And here I thought that we had made some actual progress last night," he said.

She rolled her eyes at him, but didn't say anything about it, as was the purpose of his jab, and turned back to the stove.

It was quiet, the kitchen's only noises being Casey's humming and Derek's usual sloppy eating noises. Derek, trying not to stare at Casey's back, looked down at the soggy pancakes, trying to think of a way to tactfully bring up the looming party without making it seem obvious that he had listened in.

Casey did it for him, however. "I need a ride to the grocery store," she said.

Derek raised his eyebrows, pretending to be remotely unsuspecting of the request. "Why?"

"I'm having a party tonight," she said proudly, turning off the heat and heading to the other unoccupied stool next to where Derek sat.

"Then why can't _you _drive? You have a license…"

"Because your car always breaks down if I sit in the driver's seat," she replied, her tone poised and perfect.

Derek laughed. "I know that; I just love rubbing it in."

She sighed in exasperation. "Just…" she said slowly, "can I have the ride or not?"

_Victory already? Something must be up…_

He shrugged. "I'll see what I can do," he said in a tone that could be clearly read as a "yes."

"Ek! Thank you!" she squealed, reaching over to give him a hug. However, she caught on to what she was doing just in time and quickly checked herself, making a dangerous swerve on the bar stool. To ignore the awkwardness of the situation, she delicately coughed into her hand.

"Ahem," she said quietly, looking embarrassed. "Sorry. I…I know that you don't like… hugs from me…"

She finished her pancakes quickly and tripping at the base of the stairs while trying to run up to her room, her face flaming as she righted herself. Derek was then left to himself and stared down at his plate.

If she had actually followed through with that hug, Derek had a feeling that he would have let her, and would have tried something of his own.

Derek quickly stood up and put his plate into the sink before trudging back upstairs.

A cold shower should be in order.

------------------

"So where's my dad and your mom?" Derek asked, looking over his shoulder as he backed out of the driveway (after the Alleged Puppy Hit of '07, there was no way that he wasn't going to search the driveway thoroughly before driving).

"Visiting Great Aunt Madge," Casey said absently, looking out of the window, twisting her hands together.

_Great Aunt Madge. _Not _Your _Great Aunt Madge, but _Great Aunt Madge, _as if they shared her. As if they were related. As if him denying that he felt…something…for Casey wasn't enough. Now he felt like he was committing incest.

"So I'm stuck with you and your crazy friends tonight, eh Spacey?" he asked.

There. That felt better.

"And would be until tomorrow," she snapped, whirling her head to face him. "That is, they don't really want to stay over."

"Maybe because they have to be accounted for at whatever hotel they're staying at," he shot back.

When Casey didn't reply, he guessed that he had hit the nail on the head.

After a lone pause, Derek asked her, "Why are they visiting her?"

She cocked an eyebrow at him.

"Madge."

She shrugged. "Yuletide greetings? She _is _going to your uncle Dave's this year."

There. "_Your_." He felt much better now and visibly relaxed.

"Can't say that we didn't offer," he said, smiling.

Casey rolled her eyes. "Admit it," she said exasperatedly. "You love Madge."

He nodded. "I won't deny it," he said. "And having her sit with us at the table isn't too bad either. Especially having her talking about our college plans."

Casey suddenly took a defensive pose. "I didn't tell anyone about my psychology plans! How could she have guessed?"

Derek gave her a knowing look as they sat at a red light. "She has her little canaries."

Her eyes narrowed at him. "I should have known," she snorted.

As they pulled into the grocery store parking lot, the car was quiet. Until a little old lady in an unusually tiny car came zooming up to them and took the spot they they had been barely four feet away from.

"Holy god!" Derek shouted, jumping away from where the granny had just situated herself. "Did you see that?"

"Oh, come on, Der," Casey said with a smirk on her face. "You're totally overreacting."

Another car swerved next to them, going at speeds to be envied in the Indianapolis 500 and made it into their next intended parking space easily.

"They're insane!" Casey screeched. "They could have killed somebody!"

"Gosh, Case," Derek said, smiling at her, "Don't overreact."

She shot him a look before turning to her door, beginning to unbuckle her seatbelt. "I'm going to give them a piece of my mind," she said.

The grin was wiped off of Derek's face instantly.

"Uh, _no_, you're not," he said, gripping her arm as she attempted to open the door.

"Watch me."

"Do you have a death wish?"

"Obviously not, or I wouldn't be doing this!"

"Let it _go, _Case. They're be more parking spots."

"It's the principle of the thing," she huffed, but settled back into her seat anyway.

He slowly began to cruise the parking lot again. "You can lecture them later," he said easily.

"With diagrams?" she asked sarcastically.

"Better," he said. "With graphs and a power point too."

"Goody," she muttered.

It was quiet for a few more minutes before Casey spoke again.

"…Find a good spot yet?" Casey asked hopefully.

"You mean one that hasn't been taken, is big enough for Bets here, or that _isn't _being stalked by the Purple Hats Society?" he quipped (Derek got unusually tense when trying to park). "It seems that everyone else in London had the idea to have a party tonight."

"Sorry," Casey shrugged, although she didn't sound to be at all.

Quiet again. Derek could hear her nails tapping on the dashboard. He was about to snap to her to stop when she let out probably the most dramatic gasp that he had heard since he had known her (really; it sounded like all of the air was sucked out of her. It was pretty unflattering), causing him to screech to a stop.

"Holy cheese, _what_?" he shouted.

"Parking space!" she yelled, pointing at the offending area. Derek whirled in his seat to where it was.

What could be described as heavenly light (or the lights hanging on the rooftop of the store) was illuminating the space (that, and sunlight) in it's close-vicinity-to-the-store's glory. A wicked grin spread across his face.

"Yesss…" he said slowly, quietly. Inching forward with scary precision, he glanced around to make sure that no one had seen it yet.

It was safe.

"Whoohoo!" he shouted, pulling in the space, pumping his fist in the air. "Casey!"

"Derek!" she shouted back.

"Did you see that!"

"Yes!"

"I _owned _it!"

"And every other granny on their meds in the lot?" she shouted back.

"_Yes_! And I have _you _to thank for this unexplainable good luck!"

"Me?"

"Yes, you! You found this holy spot! You saved us from the horrible fate of death by parking!"

"Um… huzzah?" she said awkwardly, twirling her index fingers.

"Yes…" he said slowly, turning off the car and leaning back into his seat. "Yes, huzzah."

She smiled bemusedly at him, and he enjoyed the fact that he was the one she was looking at. Only him. No one else.

"We should do this more often," she said softly, putting her hand on top of his head like a puppy.

"What?" he asked, closing his eyes and leaning into her hand, fully enjoying the warmth and the contact. She never really did anything like this to him, with him… It was usually a game of tackle or "First to put the other in a headlock wins the remote."

"Relaxing like this," she said quietly. "Not shouting at each other."

"Aww, Casey," he opened an eye and peered at her mockingly. "And here I thought that you _liked _our dysfunctional relationship."

She rolled her eyes. "You're definitly one-of-a-kind, Venturi," she said. "How one could live without you, I have no idea."

"That's me," he said smiling. "One-of-a-kind."

She smiled sadly before removing her hand from his head. "Yeah…" she said quietly.

Derek's other eye snapped open at the lack of contact and eyed her as she unlocked the car door and stepped out. "Where are you going?"

"We have to get the food," she said, motioning in a "no duh" way towards the store. "Remember? The party?"

Oh, yes. The Quartet. Vicky. Perfect Drake. "Sure," he said stoically, undoing his seatbelt. "Be right there."

------------------

**A/N: **Okay, so this was longer than a lot of chapters lately. Sorry if that may put some of you off. On the other hand, I hope that those admirers of long chapters are satisfied. This chapter just couldn't be cut up. You know, with all the Dasey. : )

**By the way**: In Chapter 14, it was not stated that. Derek loved Casey. Merely, it said that he was "whipped." The last time that I either heard or used the term "whipped," it didn't mean "Love," but rather "lust/OMGI'mdoindwhattheywantwhentheywant." This is why he is not acting lovesick. Because he's not exactly in love. (yet)

**NEXT: L**, to the **I**, to the **Z**, to the **W**, **I**, **N**…

VM


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N:** Edwin POV. This too place while Der and Case were going to the store. Lizwin ahead. You've been warned.

**Disclaimer:** Anyone else think that this is becoming freakishly repetitive?

------------------

**Blast From the Past**

**Chapter 24—Tacky Decor**

**By VirgoMaiden**

------------------

"Deck the halls!" Marti sang, skipping down the stairs before springing off of the landing onto Derek's chair, streamers flying behind her.

"What are you doing?" Lizzie asked carefully from her position on the couch.

"Decorating for Casey's party," Marti said matter-of-factly.

"Party?" Edwin asked from his spot on the opposite end of the couch that Lizzie was on.

"Yep!" Marti said. "Casey's inviting her friends, Vicky, and Drake."

"Drake, eh?" Edwin murmured. "Sounds like tonight should be plenty interesting…"

Lizzie cocked an eyebrow at him. "What do you mean by 'interesting'?"

"Nothing, nothing," he said, waving his hand dismissively.

Lizzie's look read that the conversation was far from over, but she turned back to Marti. "So, any orders from the dictators?" she asked, clearly referring to Casey and Derek.

"Uh-huh," Marti said, holding up a fist full of streamers. "You could decorate."

Edwin saw the brief consideration on her face as she looked at the already-partially-decorated room before she shrugged and stood up. "Doesn't sound too bad."

"Do you know where the stuff is?" Edwin called after her. At her lack of an answer, he jumped up and followed her upstairs. 

"I'll help you."

"That's not needed," she said primly, opening the door to his attic-room. 

"Hello," he said, going up the stairs after her, " my room? I've changed some things around up there."

She stopped at the top of the stairs, and her shoulders slumped and she sighed in annoyance. He almost let slip a victorious smile as she did so. She was going to spend time with him even if she didn't want to.

------------------

"Wow," Lizzie muttered in disgust, holding up a reindeer holding a miniature cookie tray. "Ugly, should-never-be-seen-by-the-light-of-day holiday decorations, much?"

"Try cliché," Edwin said, holding up a few springs of fake mistletoe.

Lizzie adverted her eyes from his and Edwin, blushing, got it.

"Let's just hang these things up," she muttered, almost unintelligibly.

"Right," he murmured, standing up. He was tempted to give her his hand – to help her up, of course – but realized that that would only make things worse.

Marti, upon seeing the box of decorations, immediately pitched in with some of her own (for some reason, Marti had her own stash of balloons, confetti, streamers, and hats. The family chose to not ask why she had such things, as ignorance was usually bliss when Marti's secret plans were concerned), and soon almost all of the house – bathrooms included – was decorated in bright colors and cheesy holiday decorations.

Except for the downstairs landing. Edwin had planned to sit there nonchalantly while Casey's friends – namely Sarah – would approach him and ask him what was wrong. Then, they would have no choice but to kiss him, therefore instantly falling for his Venturi charms.

Except he wasn't able to reach the point where he wanted to hang the mistletoe, thanks to his short stature. 

"Hey, Liz!" he called out. "Would you help me with this? I need your superstar jump."

Lizzie was looking up from where she was pouring what little salsa that they had – Derek and Casey still hadn't returned from the store – into a bowl. "Sure," she said absently, making her way over to him.

She looked at the mistletoe curiously, but didn't ask, instead rolling her eyes. She seemed to be doing that a lot lately where he was concerned. "Where do you want it?"

"Right there," Edwin said, pointing to the offending spot on the ceiling. 

Lizzie smirked. "Easy pickings," she said, plucking the mistletoe from his grasp. Edwin tried not to groan outwardly; over the last three years that they had known each other, Lizzie and Casey;s McDonald pride had slowly combined with the Venturis', resulting in an almost super hero ego.

She jumped, slapping the mistletoe above them easily, and it stuck. About to rub it in his face, she was interrupted by Marti. 

"You guys know what to do."

Startled, they looked over her at her position on the couch, surrounded by the party paraphernalia.

"Huh?" they said simultaneously.

"It's mistletoe; you're under it. So kiss."

They looked at each other, then away quickly, nervously laughing.

"There's no real reason too," Lizzie said casually, defensively, although she still didn't move from her spot.

"Right," Edwin said, trying to act as calm as possible. "No reason."

"Then should I tell Smerek and Casey what you two do when they're at work in their rooms?" Marti challenged, making sure to emphasize Derek's nick name to flaunt what control she had with him.

Edwin and Lizzie both paled; the consequences from last time had been bad enough, but to have it revealed that it sometimes still happened behind their backs? The two of them wouldn't last until Christmas.

"All right," Lizzie snapped, finally relenting, obviously sick of the torture that the Venturis had been putting her through the last few days. She reached over and grabbed Edwin's collar, and before the déjà vu could wash over him, smashed his lips against hers.

It couldn't be denied – as their lips moved together clumsily, Edwin's experience guiding Lizzie's naïvety, as he returned the kiss, a shock went through him. One that he had never felt before; not even with Mary.

But as quickly as she started it, she she stopped, and Edwin ended up somehow sitting on his butt on the landing, face red and the back of his head mussed (from where her hands had been in it) as Lizzie stomped up the stairs. The two thoughts running through his head were that she didn't have to kiss him on the mouth and that that was the best kiss he had had in a long time. 

As Marti brushed past him, obviously on her way to talk – and hopefully apologize – to Lizzie, he distinctly heard her mutter "You can thank me Christmas morning."

All he could do after that was nod dumbly. He continued to sit on the landing until Derek and Casey came through the back door and he decided that it would be best for his pride if Lizzie didn't see him reeling from the kiss.

------------------

**A/N:** Huzzah! Another Lizwin kiss! Just as I promised! Now you _know _that you love me. And Marti as the initiator? Please tell me what you thought (hint, hint!)!

Also, that was my first "real" attempt at a kiss, as embarrassing as that may sound… Flame if you must.

VM


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N:** Marti's perspective again? Wow, I spoil you guys…

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any character that has, one time or another, appeared on the LWD show.

------------------

**Blast From the Past**

**Chapter 25—Who Says Spying Doesn't Teach You Anything?**

**By VirgoMaiden**

------------------

I was totally wrong. I, Marti Venturi, was wrong. About Derek and Casey. And their relationship. That movie night had been a little test drive to see if they could handle it. "It" being the proximity of the other, the intimacy of the situation. And they had handled it surprisingly well. So well that I noticed a few "moments" between them that I had not needed to initiate, like I had with Liz and Ed.

Speaking of the infamous couple, Derek and Casey finally got back with a half-hour until the guests were supposed to come. Casey, knowing that, ran upstairs, unconsciously joining Liz in order to get ready. Leaving us Venturis to ourselves, we shrugged and turned on the TV, switching between cartoons and basketball (Edwin had gotten a strange fixation on the American NCAA tournament when he visited New York last year). 

When the bell did happen to ring, I saw Derek roll his eyes and watch Casey tear downstairs to open the door, Lizzie at her heels. 

"Hey, Case!" I heard someone say.

"Come on in," she said easily, as if the entire half-hour before had never happened. 

Four girls trooped in, and I was suddenly assaulted by all of them.

"Is this another Venturi?" one girl (brunette, Casey's height, and a know-all smile) asked.

"She must be," another (short, highlighted hair, a bit shorter than Lizzie, and a warm exterior) whispered conspiratorially. 

"Oh! Sorry Marti," Casey said apologetically, walking forward. "This is Noelle, Sarah, Caty, and Jessica." She gestured to each as she said their names. The one who had asked if I was "another Venturi" was Caty and the other one who had confirmed it was Sarah. I nodded dumbly.

"So now that that's over with," Derek said loudly, obviously interrupting, "Where's Icky Vicky and Drake?"

"They're coming," Jessica said offhandedly. "They said that they would be here in a –''

The bell rang.

"Minute after us," she finished lamely.

"I got it," I called, trying to escape the fray. Yanking open the door, I became face-to-face with a teenage guy that looked scarily similar to Derek. Drake, I supposed. The same guy that Derek wasn't apparently too keen on meeting.

"Hi," he said, smiling. "Is this the McDonald residence?"

"Yeah," I said, nodding. "You Drake?"

Another smile. "Yeah. Vicky's right behind me."

"That I am," said girl said, poking her head from around Drake's shoulder. "Can we come in now? It's cold."

"Yeah…" I said slowly, moving aside so that they could brush in. 

------------------

"She said so!"

I was in the kitchen when I heard this outburst, about an hour-and-a-half into the party, and upon hearing the urgency in the tone, I quickly ducked down behind the island from where I had been refilling the salsa.

"She didn't say so outright – but she seriously hinted at it again," a second voice – Jessica, I think it was – said. "Remember? The first time was at – ''

"The theater," the first voice. There was a crunch (eating the chips, I supposed) and then a small "Oh my God." I heard her sink down into a bar stool. "I seriously can't believe it. But aren't they…?"

"Related? Hardly." A third voice. This one was, without a doubt, Noelle's. "They've only known each other for, what, three years? And you've heard from Casey how much they argue. They barely think of each other as _human_, let alone _siblings._"

My head perked up slightly. Were they talking about…?

"So if they started a relationship…"

"It would be totally legal."

"I still can't believe it," Caty said quietly. After another pause, she spoke again. "Do you think that he's figured it out?"

"I _know _that he's figured it out," Noelle said. "But do you honestly think that she'll believe him?"

There was a bark of laughter and the tense mood was instantly lightened. "Honestly? No."

"As long as there's an understanding between us," Jessica said. "Party?" she added wryly.

"Totally," Noelle and Caty said together, and they all left.

Still on the floor, I rubbed my hands in slow, evil glee. This could be the biggest "Go for it!" signs in the history of signs. Casey's friends had no problems with the relationship. And Casey herself had mentioned it. Twice, apparently. Derek was so unbelievably _in._

I straightened up, brushing off the dirt that had gotten on my shirt and pants. _Play the part of nonchalance… No need to tell the world that I had overheard the best conversation _ever_…_

I began jumping up and down, clapping my hands and squealing; the giddiness was totally infectious.

I could be such a dork.

_But a _cute_ dork, _I reminded myself, making my way out of the kitchen.

------------------

**A/N:** Review. You know you want to :D 

VM


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N:** Dasey ahead. BIG TIME. I think you'll like this chapter…

**Disclaimer:** (This is totally killing my mood) Does this _look _like I'm making any profit off if this? No? Didn't think so.

------------------

**Blast From the Past**

**Chapter 26—It's All Fun and Games Until Someone Gets Snogged**

**By VirgoMaiden**

------------------

"Why didn't you put the ice cream in the upstairs freezer?" Casey asked, jogging down the basement stairs, Derek at her heels.

"Because _someone_ had it filled with frozen vegetarian pizza," he snorted.

"Don't act like you didn't like it at dinner," she shot back. "I saw you take a second _and _third piece."

"It was for the dog."

"We don't have a dog, Derek."

"Marti, then."

They rounded a corner and he saw her look upwards in exasperation.

"Would it _kill _you to _not_ complain?" she groused, stalking off towards the large freezer.

"A little hypocritical of you to say so, don't you think?" he asked, leaning against the wall next to her.

She bristled. "What is _that _supposed to mean? For you, if something's not done _your _way, it's the highway."

"So why don't you get on it?"

She glared at him for a moment before turning back to the task at hand. "I don't get you."

"Feeling's mutual, princess."

She whirled around again to face him. "Seriously! One minute you're a total jerk – and that's putting it lightly, slipping insults directed at me with every other word. The next, you're all buddy-buddy with me!"

He raised an eyebrow at her. "Again, a little hypocritical, don't you think? _You're _too friendly to me when you want something – or when you actually want to _bond_ –'' he shuddered. "and the rest of the time, you couldn't be bothered to give me the time of day!"

"So what, I hurt your feelings, Derry?" she quipped, slamming the freezer door open.

"You just confuse me!" he snapped. When she didn't respond, he pulled her out of the freezer. "So why don't you _look at me _and tell me why it'd kill you to show a little common courtesy to me."

"First of all," she replied primly, "You don't supply me with said courtesy. Second of all, I – I…" she was suddenly stuck, unable to speak. He gave her a quizzical look.

" 'I' what?"

"Nothing," she mumbled, again turning to the freezer to retrieve the ice cream.

"I said _look _at me," he snapped, taking her arm and forcing her to him, hoping that he hadn't hurt her in the process. In a softer tone, he added, "Why aren't you looking me in the eye?"

"Because you're standing in front of the light?" she lied, looking down at his shoes.

"I'm not letting you go until you tell me what the hell's bothering you," he said, his previous harsh tone creeping back into his voice.

She sighed. "Becausemnot'sposedtareallylikeyou," she said under her breath.

"Slow down and repeat," he ordered.

She sighed, but acquiesced. "Because I'm not supposed to like you."

He gave her a smug look. "As a friend, or –''

"Please!" she snarled, her face beginning to flush. "As if I'd become one of your 'challenges'."

"My 'challenges'?" he repeated dubiously.

"Yes. Remember Sally? And that other girl that loved kids…?"

"I can't remember her name either," he confessed.

"Aha!" she shouted, pointing at him. "There, you see! You weren't really serious about her either!"

"First off," he said, pointing a finger at her, "Those weren't 'challenges' as much as 'games.'" He was still holding on to Casey's arm with one hand.

"So what am I, then?" she blurted out. "A _game_? A little _fun _before school starts again?"

He was quiet for a second before saying "No. You're anything but."

"Really?" she said sarcastically. "That's a lot of talk for –''

She was quickly interrupted by Derek talking a hold of her shoulders and taking her mouth in his. She was startled for a minute before closing her eyes and moving closer to him as his hands moved slowly to cup her face. She moved her head almost every which way, trying to find a position that was comfortable before giving up and going with it. Which had to be a first with Casey.

This wasn't like their first kiss – which had been quick and "innocent." This was as prolonged as it could get, considering that they kept having to come up for breath. And that Casey's hands were getting lost in his hair (as he was sure his were in hers) and fumbling around with his collar.

And then it stopped.

Casey stared at him for a minute. It was clear that she was having a mental debate about whether she should continue or stop – pro and con list and all. It was clear that she didn't want to stop, but that she also did. It was also clear that she didn't know what to do, and Derek wasn't going to screw around with someone who wasn't sure of what they should do, if they were into it or not.

Wordlessly, he took ahold of the ice cream carton and made his way up the stairs before stopping to glance down at her

She was stunned, staring up at him, her lips swollen and hair mussed. He thought that he saw desire in her eyes, but brushed it off as an In-the-Moment thing and continued up the stairs.

------------------

**A/N:** Yes, I said "snogged." Now get over it. I'm sure that that kissing scene made up for it.

A bittersweet ending, no? My reasoning behind that is that he's not wasting his time on someone who's not interested, or is not going to take a chance after the second kiss – especially if said second kiss is _especially _steamy. –_fans self-_ My, my Mikey…

VM


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: **Updates will be a little slow from here on out, even though I'm on break, considering that the chapters 22-26 were all hand written before hand. So, yeah. Just a word of warning. (BUT! I DO have a PLAN. You hear me, guys? A PLAN. So what happens next HAS A MEANING)

**Disclaimer: **If LWD was mine, I would be able to die a happy, fangirly death. Do I sound dead to you?

------------------

**Blast From the Past**

**Chapter 27—Add Drama For Best Results**

**By VirgoMaiden**

------------------

He had been avoiding Casey for most of the night after the kiss – which had been appropriately been renamed "The Incident." Because he seriously wasn't going to set himself up in a position where she had the advantage. Because after he had done… _that…_to her, with her, and her non responsive response, he didn't exactly get the feeling that "alone time" with her would be best.

Or Noelle, either, considering that after he came up, she managed to mutter "Wow. Making your move already?"

He guessed that she knew that he had just kissed Casey senseless.

Which caused him to avoid the rest of The Quartet for the rest of the night, which was not as easy as it sounded, considering that they made up about half of the people currently in the house. 

Which is how he found himself alone with both Drake and Vicky and no one to complain to.

"So Drake…" Derek said slowly. "You play football, correct?"

"Yeah," Drake said, smiling. "Quarterback. Co-captain."

_At least he isn't _that _much similar to Max…_ he thought wryly. "I see…"

"So how about yourself?" Drake asked, leaning against a doorframe, a glass of juice in his hand. (Casey had foiled his earlier attempts to at least spike the eggnog with the classic "But what if _Marti _drinks it?" campaign.) "Hockey, right?"

"Yup," Derek smirked. "Forward _and _team captain."

"Nice," Drake said, nodding in agreement. "So what's your thought on –''

He was quickly cut off by Vicky, who entered the room, cellphone in hand. "We need to get back to the hotel," she said. "Coach Carter's orders. Apparently some ditzes snuck out to go clubbing, and she wants everyone not part of their little posse to come back so she can use –''

"Process of elimination to see who's missing?" Drake filled in dryly. "Good ol' Aunt Carter. Never the easy way."

"Admit it," Vicky said, turning her head to him in what was supposed to be a flirtatious manner, "she just wants to make sure that we all haven't checked out our _own _hotel room."

Drake blushed at the comment, and Derek instantly caught the connection that he and Casey shared; both were (apparently) inexperienced in the ways of physical relationships, thus making them more susceptible to the occasional dirty joke.

"I'll…get the car, then…" he murmured, making his way out the door.

"Make sure to tell the others!" she called after him. "…Not that I care, anyways," she muttered under her breath. He figured that he wasn't supposed to hear it.

It was quiet in the room as Derek took a swing of the (un-spiked) eggnog before he spoke again.

"So…" he began. And then her mouth was on his.

It was quiet, and she had apparently planned it so that it was not visible from someone in the living room, so it was so _her. _

And then he saw Casey enter the room.

And the second before Vicky broke away, she looked at him, saw him, and as her shoulders contracted with no sound escaping from her lips, he knew that he was going to get hell for this later.

Vicky, by herself and after Casey had fled the scene (which the witch was still unaware of her seeing) detached her lips from his and gave his cheek a little pat.

"Thanks, Der," she said. "I've gotten what I need now."

Puzzled, he continued to stand there as everyone left and the only ones left in the house were Lizzie, Edwin, Marti, Casey, and himself. Certainly nobody that could save him from her wrath.

------------------

"Casey, wait!" he called as she stormed upstairs after she had closed the door with a painful-looking cheery smile.

"What for, Derek?" she shot back. He thought that he heard her voice crack, but didn't linger on the thought.

"An explanation!"

"Like what, Derek?" she yelled, now at the top of the stairs. She twirled around to face him, and he saw tears and anger. Two things that didn't really mix well. "Like how _you_ and _Vicky deserve each other_? Or how I thought – how I thought…" her voice wavered suddenly, and the turned around again and stalked to her room. Derek flew up the last of the stairs after her.

"But I didn't _want _it!" he shouted back. "_She _was the one on _me_! Why can't you get that?"

"Because I don't _believe _it!" she retorted. "Neither of you have the best track records. She's…_her, _and you're…._you._ So _why _the heck should I listen to you?"

"Because you want to!" he said. She slammed her door in his face, but he continued to shout at it.

"Why don't you believe me! Dammit, Casey, it was all _Vicky_! And I _promise _that I had no intentions of that at _all._"

"You throw around promises like last week's girls!" he heard her yell from the vicinity of her room. "So don't go acting all holier-than-thou on me now!"

Derek rolled his eyes and frustration and threw her door open. She shrieked, as she had been rather close to it as he did so, jumped back to her bed. 

"I'm _not_," he said loudly. "Why can't you get that?"

"Did I not just answer that?" she asked him.

"Fine," he retorted. "The think about this… If I was so wrong, how come I didn't let it go when you got all mad and _kissed her back, _huh?"

She froze at this statement. He glared at her and then stalked out of her room.

"Yeah," he said over his shoulder, "I thought so."

------------------

**A/N:** I know this is short, but I seriously needed this sort of thing to happen. So believe me when I say that it's now out of my system, kay? –_smile-_

Tell me what you think, guys! Remember that reviews are love!

VM


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N:** Things are going to be looking up for the guys here on out. Promise.

**Disclaimer:** I own the bee-yoot-iful ring that Edwin bought for Lizzie. Theoretically. But not Edwin. Or Lizzie. Or anyone else, really…

------------------

**Blast From the Past**

**Chapter 28—Misfortunes at the Mall**

**By VirgoMaiden**

------------------

Edwin woke up early to the sound of the doorbell ringing. Since he was on the couch (two words: movie marathon), it didn't hurt him that much.

"Edwin A. Venturi?" the guy outside asked.

"Yeah…" he said slowly, still a little woozy from being fully asleep only two minutes earlier. 

"Package. Sign here," he ordered, handing over the small brown parcel and clipboard. 

Edwin did, making sure to check in the "Previously Paid" box on the form before giving the clipboard back to the guy and wishing him a Merry Christmas.

He was about to climb back into bed when he realized that this was the thing that he had been waiting for for the past few days: Lizzie's ring.

He flew upstairs, his feet barely making a sound in the early morning, and made sure to close the door securely behind him. 

Hands shaking slightly, he used a pen to tear off the tape and slid the smaller box out of the larger, cardboard one, packing peanuts and a stray catalogue spilling out onto my bed. I inspected the smaller box. Not as festive as he'd like, but he should be able to rewrap it. Maybe. If he could find the time to do it. In secret…

Edwin groaned and hit his head against the wall. Even though he had it in my possession, it was going to be _much _harder to give it to her. To Lizzie. Who was avoiding him like the plague. Because he had kissed her twice.

Again, he groaned and began hitting his head in a slow, rhythmic fashion, becoming so absorbed in his stupidity that he didn't notice Derek staring at him with a bemused expression on his face.

"Real nice, Ed," he said. "What's with the self abuse? You going emo on me now?"

Edwin gave him a withering look. "No, sire. I've done your laundry already. Yesterday. What do you want?"

Derek gave him a shocked expression. "Am I not allowed to spend time with my little brother?"

Edwin raised an eyebrow at him.

"Casey's going psycho on me and I need to buy some presents," he said, finally relenting.

"Ah," Edwin said shortly. 

------------------

The mall was busier than he had seen it in a long time, considering that Christmas was coming closer and closer.

"So what do you need?" Edwin asked, leaning against a show display, looking at Derek as he glanced over a list. (Casey must be making a big impression on him…)

"Presents for Nora, Liz, Marti… and Casey," he said flatly, clearly showing that he wasn't looking forward to the last person. "You?"

"Casey, Mary, and Dad," he said. 

"Only two?" Derek asked skeptically. "I thought that you never found a gist for Lizzie more than two hours before midnight Christmas Eve."

Edwin shrugged, hoping that he wouldn't have to relent that he was planning on giving Lizzie a nicer present than Mary.

"So fess up," Derek finished. "What'd you get her?"

"Nothing," he muttered, pretending to be absorbed in one of the store windows.

"Uh huh…" Derek said slowly. "So I guess it wouldn't have to do with the fact that you bought her a ring from Bailey & Babbs."

Edwin's head whirled to face his brother, who was currently smirking. Knowing he was cornered, he hung his head. "Yeah," he said. "The ring. It's for her."

"So what're you getting Mary?" Derek asked. "A private island? B & B isn't cheap."

"Isn't that the million dollar question," Edwin muttered darkly.

Derek was quiet for a minute, contemplating what Edwin just said, before walking forward and patting Edwin's head, ruffling up his 'do.

"If you're whipped, you're whipped," he said cryptically. Edwin didn't question how Derek seemed to know what he did and instead ran up to catch him, darting inside of the first of many jewelry stores.

------------------

"This is one of the most popular selections for this season," the salesman was saying from behind the counter, the disgust evident in his voice as he was clearly watching Edwin who was occupying himself by tapping the glass.

Derek examined the necklace through the glass. It was hung on a silver chain, and had a delicate-looking…locket?... attached to the chain, studded with a diamond in the center. While it might be a little pricey, he didn't have a girlfriend for the break that he would have to buy gifts for, and had recently gotten a raise at Smelley Nellie's.

But no. This just wasn't…right for her. (And he was also crouching on Ed's idea for McDonald jewelry.) He sighed and motioned for the guy to put it away.

"Thanks…" he said, "but no thanks."

He thought that he heard the salesman let out a very colorful word as he left, but chose to ignore it, deciding to hit the next store.

…Which turned out to be a My-Little-Pony themed store.

Shuddering, the two turned around and walked back out.

"I have no freaking idea what to give Casey," Derek said quietly, sullenly. "I couldn't be more pathetic."

Edwin shrugged. "You can't win 'em all."

Derek glared at him. "Says the boy with the 400-plus-dollar ring," he snorted.

Edwin rolled his eyes. "You'll figure it out," he said. "You always do."

------------------

Edwin got Mary's gift at the last store that they ran into. 

"Borders?" Derek asked skeptically.

"Yeah," Edwin said, pulling out his wallet at the cashier.

"What could she want at _Borders?"_

"I dunno," Edwin said, pocketing the small card. "That's why I'm letting her choose."

Derek looked at Edwin, clearly trying to see if his younger brother was joking. From what he could see, he wasn't.

"You do know that after one-year relationships getting giftcards is like asking to be dumped?"

Edwin rolled his eyes at him. "As everybody keeps telling me."

"You're pretty screwed, you know."

"Says the guy with no gift for the stepsister _or _mother."

"Psht," Derek scoffed, reaching over to a display case and grabbing a DVD. "Nora's easy findings."

"The six-hour _Pride and Prejudice_ movie?" Edwin asked warily.

"Yup," Derek said proudly, fishing out a twenty from his wallet. "And the best part is, I won't have to watch it. _Dad _will."

"She'll get all romancey again," Edwin warned.

"All worth it for one less present to worry about," Derek said, swinging the plastic bag with the rest.

"You're going to hell for that," Edwin said.

"Been going there since I went into a jewelry store for Casey's gift," Derek said, making sure that his scarf was wrapped around his neck tightly as he opened the EXIT doors of the mall.

------------------

**A/N:** For the record, I did not mean to offend ANYBODY with the "going to hell" comment. I just honestly needed a way to finish up the chapter. Again.

And I know how in the last/second part the POV switched around. Sorry if that wasn't too cool. If too many people ask, I'll fix it.

And that's pretty much it. Reviews are love, obviously. Sorry I haven't killed Vicky off yet.

VM


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N:** My god. Marti again. –_shakes head_– Admit it. You so love me : )

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own LWD or any of the pretty presents that are being wrapped. Because, in a way, they belong to the McDonalds and Venturis.

------------------

**Blast From the Past**

**Chapter 29—Are You Smarter Than A Fourth-Grader?**

**By VirgoMaiden**

------------------

As Edwin and Derek pulled out of the driveway, Casey and Lizzie let out a big sigh of relief and pulled out a huge bag from under Casey's bed.

"Whoa…" I said in awe. "What is _that_?"

"Present bag," Lizzie informed me. "And the only reason that you're seeing this is that your presents are already under the tree."

"For whom?"

"Derek, Edwin, Mom, and your dad."

"Although Mom and George's presents are mine to deal with!" Casey called from the hall. A second later, she entered her room, arms full with wrapping supplies, and kicked the door shut with her foot, even though Dad and Nora weren't back yet. "They're the hardest to wrap."

"What about Derek's?" Lizzie asked, beginning to spread them out.

"I don't have it yet," Casey said. "How about you?"

Lizzie shrugged and held up a box. "Cologne."

Casey groaned as she let the supplies fall onto the bed. "See? And I've got…nothing! And will still have nothing on Christmas morning!"

"You're overreacting," Lizzie said calmly, picking out a pair of scissors from the pile and taking Derek's gift in hand. "So, what'd you get Edwin?"

"A finance tracker book," Casey said absently as she rooted through the supplies for some suitable paper. "You know, for when Derek owes him money."

"Nice," I said, twirling a ribbon around my finger. "You can bet that Der's going to be really happy with _that_…"

Casey blushed and muttered something under her breath. I couldn't hear it, but I sure got the right message.

"Hey, Lizzie," I said over my shoulder, "Didn't you say that you were going to make some cookies?"

Liz's head whirled up. "My _god_," she whispered. "I totally forgot about them…"

With that, she ran out of the room. I turned to Casey.

"So, Casey," I said casually, "What's the haps with you and Derek? I heard you screaming at each other last night."

She flinched and looked at me apologetically. "You heard?"

"The Davises probably heard," I said. "All of London probably heard."

She sighed. "The 'haps' is nothing out of the ordinary."

"Besides the fact that you two have the hots for each other?"

"_What_?" she spluttered. "_What? _We don't – I mean – there's nothing –''

"You can't lie to me, Casey," I said. "You're creative, and resourceful, but I don't think that you can lie. Well, not to me at least."

"But there's nothing -!"

"Right," I said slowly, "Because freaking out when Vicky supposedly kissed Derek and hearing Noelle say something about locking lips in the basement is 'nothing.'"

She sighed and looked down at the wrapping mess in front of her. "You're freakishly smart, do you know that?" she asked.

I smiled and made a quick cut in the paper in front of me. "I do," I said. "It comes with being the eyes and ears of the house."

"And here I thought Edwin and Derek knew everything," she said sarcastically.

"In my opinion," I said, ignoring her, "You and Derek getting the hots for each other was doomed to happen. _When_, however, was the million dollar question."

"So I now have 'the hots' for your brother?" she asked, putting emphasis on 'the hots.'

"Yes," I said primly. "You do. Stop denying it."

"This sounds so wrong," Casey muttered, burying her face in her hand.

"But, just so you know, I personally don't think that the relationship will last too long."

"And why not?" she asked, tone challenging.

"In my opinion, the relationship is based on lust. You know, Unresolved Sexual Tension. UST."

Casey looked at me as if I had grown two heads. "How the heck did you get so smart? And where did you learn words like 'UST'?"

I shrugged. "I'm nine, but I also have four older siblings in high school. I was bound to figure them out sooner or later."

She groaned. "So are you going to tell me too that this relationship is incest?"

"No," I said, "because it isn't. How many people have to tell you that?"

"I dunno," she said. "Maybe the church? The Pope?"

"The Pope isn't supposed to have 'feelings' for anyone in _that way_," I said in a 'no duh' tone.

"I'm just…not in the mood to face your brother right now, Marti," Casey said, going back to her wrapping. Downstairs, I could hear Lizzie banging around in the kitchen.

"Because of Vicky?" I asked. "And the kiss?"

"Yes," she said evenly. "He told me that I _wasn't_ a game to him and kisses me right then and there. And then _what_ does he do? Goes off and kisses my cousin. _Again_."

"I don't think that that was all him," I said. "Derek may be…Derek, but there's no way that he'd go off and make out with someone else after having just claimed feelings for another."

"You make this sound like an after-school special."

"Because it's turning into one," I said. "But seriously. _Believe me _when I say that he's not the type to cheat on someone that he says he's so serious about."

"What about Kendra?" she asked. "He was going to ask someone out even though he was dating her."

"Kendra is Kendra," I said. "Remember how she was off with that French guy? Der probably did it for some sore of satisfaction-revenge or whatever."

"So as long as I don't cheat on him…?"

"Then you're golden," I said. "Because when he's dating someone, he usually makes them feel like the luckiest person in the room."

"That he does…" she said quietly, looking down at the almost-finished present in her lap.

I looked out of her window and saw Derek's beaten up car pulling into the driveway. "You know, I think that lunch is ready," I said. "Why don't we go downstairs?"

------------------

**A/N:** Lots of conversation in here. Hope that all of the sibling bonding time isn't making you too nauseous.

VM


	30. Chapter 30

A/N: Thanks to a change in formatting (the entire story has been screwed up by it) a la FF(dot)net, I'm making all the breaks l

**A/N: **Thanks to a change in formatting (the entire story has been screwed up by it) a la FF(dot)net, I'm making all the breaks little "o"s. It doesn't signify anything special, it just…is the new breaks. (cue cheesy music) THE MORE YOU KNOW. 

I've been looking forward to this chapter for a while. Hope you like it : )

**Disclaimer:** I don't even own Old Betsy (aka "The Prince"). What makes you think that that means I own Derek (and Casey and Edwin and Lizzie and…)

**-oOo-**

**Blast From the Past**

**Chapter 30—Car Talk**

**By VirgoMaiden**

**-oOo-**

Derek was gripping the leather car seat as he and Edwin pulled in the driveway, home from their trip to the mall.

"You're never driving again," he said shakily.

Edwin was clearly disappointed in his decision. "Why?" he asked, almost accusingly, "I did well!"

"You ran two stop signs and three red lights," Derek said in the same shaky voice. "You nearly hit an old lady."

Edwin muttered, "50 points."

Derek, ignoring this, continued: "I've lost 5 years of my life in 15 minutes! Not even _I _drive that fast!"

"Stupid van had it coming," Edwin said under his breath.

Derek, slowly gathering his strength, pointed to the hood of his car and exclaimed "And worse of all, my baby got a scratch!"

"Stupid paint job," Edwin said, in the same sulky tone.

Derek got out of the car slowly. "Don't you have _homework _to do?"

Edwin did the same. "Don't you have an apparent _will_ to write?"

Derek answered that with a death glare and Edwin suddenly got very nervous. "Right-o! I'll be getting to that homework then!"

Derek watched as Edwin ran off, continuing to give him The Death Glare. "You better run, Edwin Venturi," he said menacingly.

With a sudden change of heart he turned to his car. "Oh, Old Betsy!" he exclaimed, running up and hugging the hood, "I'm so _sorry _that Edwin hurt you! And _right _after your new paint job - !"

A new voice interrupted his tirade. "Wow, Der. I knew that you were easy to please, but a _car_?! How on Earth will the female student body react to that?"

Derek looked up and saw Casey standing there, smirking, her hands in her pockets.

Derek decided to slip on his classic annoy-Casey smirk. "They all want me," he said. "They'll figure something out."

"Ah, yes," Casey said dryly, "Not a single female should be able to resist Derek Venturi's god-like charms."

"…What do you want, Casey?"

Casey pouted a little. "Can't a girl ask her favorite stepbrother 'What's up'?"

Derek continued to stare at her dubiously.

"So…what's up?" she finished awkwardly.

"…Why are you not still mad at me?" Derek asked.

Casey coughed into her hand. "I was thinking…" she said slowly.

"Here we go again…"

She flashed him a 'look' before repeating her statement. "_I was thinking… _Maybe I overreacted." She looked at Derek, who's face was turned upward, towards the sky. "What are you doing…?" she said.

"Looking for flames, maybe brimstone," he said calmly. "Maybe a boiling red sky?"

Casey sighed. "Why?"

He was still turned upwards as he answered this: "The Casey McDonald that I know doesn't apologize. _Especially _to me."

Her face flushed and she shrugged and looked away. "I just… oh, forget it," she snapped, turning and stomping off towards the house. "I was _supposed _to tell you that lunch is ready, you total buffoon!" 

She turned to open the door, but Derek called out to her: "Hold on!"

She looked over her shoulder before snarling, "_What_."

Derek, suddenly sheepish, turned his face to look at his shoes and muttered, "I'm sorry."

Casey raised and eyebrow at him. "…Okay, now it's _my _turn to search the heavens because I think _you_ just apologized to _me_," she said warily.

Derek grinned. "Excuse me for my temporary slip in sanity. My moral compass has failed me once again."

"_You_ have a moral compass?"

"Having one doesn't mean that I choose to use it," he said, making his way casually over to her.

"Riiight," she said in a sarcastic tone.

"So, do you remember now why you were mad at me?" Derek asked in a hopeful tone.

Casey smirked. "I'm sure that I will tonight, as I'm lying in bed."

"That's the effect I like to have on the ladies."

"Pig."

"Correction! _Charming_ pig."

Casey rolled her eyes. "Well," she said, "it's nice freezing my butt off on my own doorstep, but I'm thinking of going in now."

"We're still cool, though, right?" Derek asked seriously.

"Do you see me attempting to throttle you, the veins in my neck, or me stomping inside and up to my room?" she said.

"Um…none of the above?"

She opened the door mockingly. "I think that that speaks for itself."

When he stepped inside, he saw that, in the kitchen, Marti was cackling with glee as she watched Lizzie force feed Edwin cookies from a smoldering tray.

Casey stepped in next to him.

"Crazy, isn't it?" she asked.

"Yeah…" he said, smiling, thinking more about the dancer next to him than the crazy troupe in front of him.

**-oOo-**

"We need to talk, Der."

Derek looked up, and, seeing Casey standing before him in a serious manner, grinned sheepishly. "Aw," he said. "I thought that we did enough of that outside."

"About the Vicky Incident from last night."

He groaned. "But I thought that that was _settled,_" he whined.

"It is," she said, "but I'd like it if you knew _why_ you were forgiven."

He glanced at the suspicious pile of notecards next to her warily. "…Are those notes?" he asked.

She adverted her eyes from him and picked up the pile. "No comment," she said, although the small numbers on the backs of them were answer enough. He settled into his seat comfortably. This was going to take a while.

"Bring it on, Spacey."

She glowered at him for the comment, but cleared her throat anyways.

"Last night, it is apparent that you and Vicky were engaged in certain…_activities_…" she said, reading from the first.

"Which I didn't start," he said plainly.

"Which brings me to my next point," she said, gesturing one of the pieces of paper she had taped to the TV, which had "_VICKY IS A BITCH_" in big red letters.

"Nice word choice," he said, smirking. Casey rolled her eyes.

"Vicky, being what she is, could probably not resist with her boyfriend, now named 'Timmy' for privacy reasons, out of the room. I find that she is like you in that way."

"A girl who just wants to have fun?" he quipped. She sighed and he smiled. Ah, routine.

"No," she said. "But an exponent of –''

"Wait wait wait," he said holding up his hand. "What's an 'exponent'? Like in math?"

"No," she said, sighing, disappointed at being interrupted again during her speech. "An 'exponent' is a person who believes in and promotes the truth or benefits of an idea or theory."

"Continue," he said, waving his hand dismissively.

"An _exponent_ of having what others have," she said. "Example you: Sally and her boyfriend –''

"I didn't even _want _the boyfriend," he said, holding up his hands in mock protest.

"Example her," she said, now clearly ignoring his comments, "Drake and me and You and me."

"Did you just say 'you and me' in a way that does not suggest a platonic relationship?" he asked.

"As you can see by the charts," she said while gesturing to three other papers on the TV, "what Vicky wants, Vicky gets. What is in front of you is the charts and lists of her Christmas and birthday lists and what she got. As you can see, everything but 'A pony' has been matched."

"And what she wants is me?"

"Not quite," Casey said, "but you're close. What _she _wants is what _I _have – see charts E and F for prime examples."

"That explains the time that you two both wore the same sweater and Uncle Archie's birthday," Derek mused.

"And that – a _sweater_, for Pete's sake – was disastrous. Obviously, this pattern cannot continue. And last night is a prime example of that pattern _not _working."

"…Because I kissed you and not her?" he asked.

"Bingo," she said, pointing a stick that she had somehow accumulated in the speech at him. "Because _you _kissed _me_ and _she _got _nothing_. To a brat like Vicky, that spells 'must have.'"

"Nice to know I'm the 'It' item of the holiday season," Derek said smugly. She clenched her jaw in annoyance, but didn't say anything.

"Therefore," she said, obviously bringing the presentation to a close, "She kissed you. After you had just proclaimed me 'not a game.' And since you, apparently, did not 'kiss back,'" she quoted, "then I have no other option that to decide that you are innocent of all charges." She banged the coffee table. "Court adjourned."

"Wait, I was under _trial_?" he asked as she began picking up her miscellaneous speech items. "How come Max never got this?"

She shrugged. "Max got a kick to the knee, a bucket of spaghetti in his locker, and orange hair dye," she said. "Would you like that instead? I think that I can arrange it."

"Whoa, _back up_," he said. "Did I say nay? I meant 'yay'!" To emphasize his point, he wiggled his fingers in a way that resembled jazz fingers. 

She nodded. "That's what I thought," she said, before making her way upstairs.

He gazed up after her for a minute before pumping his fist in triumph. 

He was _so _in.

**-oOo-**

**A/N:** Like I said above, this was my favorite chapter to write (so far), although I was thinking of stopping it after they went inside.

**Note of Insanity 2:** When he was (in the car talk area) asking if she had forgiven him/forgotten why she was mad at him for the second time, he was alluding to the part where he was accusing her of bringing on the Apocalypse.

**Note of Insanity 3: **If you have ever heard NPR, the chapter title is a sort of allusion to the name of one of their shows, "Car Talk." (THE MORE YOU KNOW)

**Note of Insanity 4: **What does "The More You Know" mean? you may ask? It is a PSA (Public Service Announcement) thing. So, yeah. Don't ask. Just _do_.

Hope you loved! (excluding the Insanity Notes)

VM


	31. Chapter 31

A/N: Some more Dasey interaction here

**A/N: **Some more Dasey interaction here. This is really short, tho.

**Disclaimer: **Me no own, you no sue. (Me, Tarzan. You, Jane.)

**-oOo-**

**Blast From the Past**

**Chapter 31—The Drake Factor**

**By VirgoMaiden**

**-oOo-**

"Casey!" Derek called up at her, running up the stairs after her. "Wait!"

"Yeah, Derek?" she asked, one hand on the doorknob.

"That speech down there," he said slowly, "does that mean that you're considering me in _that _way?"

Her eyes shifted to the ground. "I'm…not entirely sure," she said softly.

"You did throw around phrases like 'you and I' and 'kissing' and 'what I have is you.'"

"I'm not entirely sure, though," she said. "I mean, sure, we _did _kiss, but…"

"You still can't think of me like that?"

"Yes…No…Maybe… Like I said, Derek, I'm really not sure of anything concerning you."

"Then answer me this," he said quickly. "Does Drake have anything to do with this?"

"What?" she asked, looking up at him, her voice still quiet. "What do you mean about Drake?"

"Do you still have feelings for him?" he asked, and he saw Casey recoil slightly from the bluntness of his comment. 

_Hope I didn't hit the nail on the head, then…_

"Well," she said, "I –''

There was the sound of the door opening from below. 

"Sorry we're late!"

"Kids?" Nora called out. "You guys here?"

Derek looked over at Casey. She mouthed 'downstairs,' and he complied.

"Hey, guys," George said. 

"What's going on?" Nora asked, shrugging off her coat.

Derek and Casey looked at eaach other. With all that had happened in the last day… No, better not spill, he decided. It was Christmas. Things should be happy for them. _Normal._

"Nothing," he said, not looking at Casey. "Absolutely nothing."

He saw her hurt expression and deeply wished that he could do something about it.

**-oOo-**

**A/N:** Like I said, fillerish. Please don't hit me (-_cowers_-)


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N:** I'm back! To celebrate an era of business, I bring you… Lizwin! It's ahead. Hints at Dasey. Slight fluff. You've been warned.

**Disclaimer:** Writing about something doesn't mean that I own it.

--

**Blast From the Past  
Chapter 32—"Gladly!"  
By VirgoMaiden**

--

As Edwin was about to climb into bed at eleven o' clock (an hour after his dad, Nora, and essentially had gone to bed), he heard a _creak_ and turned his head towards the stairs where Lizzie stood, smiling sheepishly.

"Hey," she said quietly, walking over and sitting herself down on the edge of his bed carefully.

"Hey," he replied warily, sitting next to her. "What brings you up here?"

She shrugged and looked down.

"You okay?" he asked.

She shrugged again, remaining silent. From where he sat, it looked like she wanted to say something, but couldn't.

He paused before saying cautiously, "Is it anything that you can tell me? Anything that you _want _to tell me?"

She began to shake her head, but stopped mid-shake. "Maybe," she said.

"Why are you acting like you're –''

"Why are you doing this to me, Ed?" she asked suddenly, looking up to face him, determination in her eyes, and he knew at once what she came up here for. "If this whole… _thing's_ a joke, then stop it. I won't fall for it."

"Are you sure?" he asked. "Because why else would you confront me about it if you weren't worried?"

"I'm _not_ worried," she snapped, suddenly on the defensive. "_You're _just freaking me out with all of your flirty-talk!"

Edwin laughed, suddenly changing the entire mood of the conversation. " 'Flirty-talk'?" he asked. "Have you been listening to Casey again?"

Lizzie cracked a smile. "Not as often as she'd like me to."

"Yeah," Edwin said, smiling nostalgically, remembering the early days of "the marriage" when most of Derek and Casey's interaction had been a power struggle. Like the USSR and the US, except that there were no nuclear missiles. Or, at least, he hoped not.

An idea struck him, and he leaned in close to Lizzie. "Speaking of Derek," he said, "has Casey… _said _anything about him lately? Talked about him?"

She smirked. "Other than that he's ruining her life, one brain cell at a time?"

"Not in that context."

"You mean, how she's going to kill him and figure out a way that nobody would find the body?"

"I mean in the romantic sense," he said plainly, wanting to be as blunt as possible with this subject.

Her eyes widened. "_Oh_," she said. She paused, and then looked at him seriously. "So, you've noticed it too?"

"Oh, yeah," he said, nodding. "Marti's noticed. I think that my dad and your mom are close to _caring _about what happens."

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Before, it was all '_Oh, it's just sexual tension. They're living with someone in close quarters that's unrelated to them and also their own age…_' That kind of stuff. Now, I think that they think that it may turn serious."

"Like, actual relationship?"

He nodded.

She gasped and covered her mouth with her hand. "Derek in an actual _relationship_?" she asked. "Perish the thought!"

"I know," he said vaguely, looking over her shoulder. "Something tells me that we'll be in for it if it works out."

"You mean _when _it works out," Lizzie said. "Casey's just now cluing in."

"So there's hope for my big bro?" Edwin asked.

She nodded. "Quite possibly."

"Nice to have you behind enemy lines, super-spy Lizzie."

She gave him a questioning look. "_Who's _an enemy now? I thought that you said that Derek _wanted_ to get together with my sister. And besides, 'super-spy' makes me sound like those cheesy cartoons you love so much."

_I'll ignore that last comment, _he thought. "Sorry – force of habit," he said, shrugging. It was quiet again after he said that, and awkwardness reigned again.

"I'm going to break up with Mary," he said suddenly, not aware of the words until they left his mouth.

Her head whirled around from where they had been looking dreamily at his wall. "_What_?!" she said sharply.

"I'm breaking up with Mary," he said.

"_Why_?" she asked, her brow furrowed.

"I don't think that going out with someone when I don't have feelings for that person would be considerate of them," he said.

She looked at him dumbly. "…Are you _sure _that you're related to Derek?" Lizzie asked quietly.

"Quite," he said. "I've got some DNA samples, if you want to see them."

She shook her head. "I'm…fine," she said. "But what do you mean, you don't like Mary anymore?"

He shrugged. "I'm not thinking of her in 'that' way," he said. "That's all there is to it."

"No, it's not," she said evenly. Realization then struck her face. "You mean because of me…?"

He nodded. "You're wondering if this is a game; this isn't. I'm serious about you, Liz."

She began to shake her head and pushed him away. "No," she said, "This isn't it. This isn't how it's supposed to be…"

"Then why am I doing this?" he asked.

"This is so incredibly cliché!" she yelled, ignoring his comment. "_Both _of the step-siblings that are the _same age_ falling for each other _around the same time?_ What is this, some badly-written movie script?"

"Just add one in-denial fifteen-year-old and we're ready to go," Edwin said, his mouth set in a hard line. It was bad enough that she had been avoiding him, but now denying his own decisions and claiming him to be delusional? He wasn't going to stand by and let her plow over him like she was.

" '_In denial'_?" she whispered dangerously, standing up and jabbing her finger in his chest (she was bending down way too close to him). "That's rich! Edwierdo, the biggest cynic on the planer cannot believe that some things weren't made to happen! That they're just _fantasies_!"

"Then kiss me and tell me otherwise!" he yelled, standing up, seeing only her and her angry face.

"Gladly!" she retorted, before throwing her arms around his neck and kissing him hard.

This was the second time that Lizzie had taken the initiative to kiss him, and he found that it was not as awkward as the last time had been, under the mistletoe, with Marti edging them on. Her grip around his neck tightened and he felt himself lifting her up until she was sitting on the bed and he was trying to sit down without breaking contact.

They came up for air once, twice… but continued going down for more. Lips mashed together and his hands rubbing her sides, it was anything but "quick" and "easy"…

And the Jolt was there in full force.

It was just like what he had heard his friends and their girlfriends say, about how they had known that they should be together… the electricity that sparked whenever there was physical contact, the force that made the other the center of the universe, the odd gravitational pull that somehow pulled them closer than they could be…

He pulled away, gasping, his cheeks red, realizing that he and Lizzie had been laying on the bed now and that she looked just as ragged as him – maybe even more so, considering that the edge of her shirt had signs of being pulled at.

She gulped the air, looking at him with dark eyes.

"That…was nothing, right?" she asked.

"I'm not sure," he whispered.

"It felt good," she said, catching onto his whisper and looking away distractedly. "Really good. Like Casey's Christmas cookies good."

"Those are some really good cookies."

"I know," she said before latching onto him again.

The next session was considerably shorter, as they had run out of air much faster.

"Should we keep this up?" Lizzie asked quietly, trying to smooth her hair down, using the far-away reflection on the mirror in Edwin's room as a reference.

"If you want to," Edwin said, sitting a few feet away from her – which felt like a mile, considering how… "_close_"… they had previously been.

She turned toward him and forced him to look at her by turning his head with her hands pinching his cheeks.

"Trust me, Ed, I want to," she said, before standing up and beginning to make her way to the stairs.

She stopped and turned around.

"Remember," she said, "break it off with Mary, or this stops completely. No warning, no questions asked. Got it?"

"Yeah," he said distractedly, trying to focus on her words and not the way her hair was framing her face. "Break it off. As good as done."

"Good," she said, and beginning to make her way downstairs, throwing a " 'Night, Ed" behind her as she went down.

He sat on his bed for a second after the door closed below him and immediately gave a "_Yes!_" that he hoped couldn't be detected from downstairs.

--

**A/N:** This was _definitely_ more "explicit" (?) than most of the previous chapters. But some serious Lizwin had to be accomplished in order for the story to move on, so…

And I'm back! See my profile for details on future updates. (Don't worry, it's all good :D)

VM


	33. Chapter 33

I woke up the next morning – Christmas Eve – to find that it had snowed about a foot and a half overnight

**A/N: **Marti's POV! Hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **The characters of LWD are the toys of… whoever owns LWD. I'm too tired to check up on that right now.

--

**Blast From the Past**

**Chapter 33—Trials and Tribulations**

**By VirgoMaiden**

--

I woke up the next morning – Christmas Eve – to find that it had snowed about a foot and a half overnight.

"Sweet!" I crowed, throwing off my covers and getting dressed in record time before running into Derek's bedroom.

"Smerek!" I shouted, jumping on top of the lump on top of his mattress and hearing a loud "_Hrk!_"

"Smerek!" I continued, rotting around in the blankets for his head, "It snowed again! Let's have a snowball fight!"

Finally finding his head, I pulled it out and came face-to-face with a very groggy Derek.

"But Smartiii," he whined, "It's not even _noon_ yet!"

"If it was noon, then it would be full of rabbit pee," I said, smiling. "And having a yellow snowball finding its way into your bed wouldn't be too fun, would it?"

One of his eye snapped open and he eyed me warily. "…You wouldn't," he said.

I smiled. "I was taught by the best," I said cheerfully.

He eyed me for a minute more then, finally deciding that finding out if I was serious or not wasn't worth the effort, slowly climbed out of bed.

"All right," he said, waving his hand. "I'm the coolest big brother around. Nothing out of the ordinary here. Let's go."

"Yes!" I shouted, pumping my fist into the air and running into the next room – Casey's.

"Casey!" I shouted, running into the room, "Let's have a snow ball fight!"

Casey looked up at me from where she was sitting at her desk, writing something on her computer. Spinning around, she blocked my view of the screen. Naturally, I was curious.

"Oh, hey, Marti," Casey said, smiling nervously at me. "Snow ball fight?"

"Yeah," I said quickly, sticking my head up in a (hopefully) inconspicuous way. "Would you tell Lizzie and Edwin?"

Her eyes shifted to the side. "Ah… I can't… do that right now."

I raised my eyebrows. "Casey," I said slowly, shifting closer to her, "is there something that you need to tell me something? Something you're…_guilty_… of?"

Her eyes snapped open, much wider than they had been, to the point where I wondered if they were going to pop out of her head.

"Nothing!" she said loudly. "Ab-so-_lute_-ly nothing! Come on, Marti, why don't I make you some pancakes," she said, standing up quickly and turning off the monitor.

"There's something that you're guilty of, isn't there?" I asked loudly.

"Nope!" she said, even louder this time. "Now, pancakes…now?"

I raised an eyebrow and plopped down on her bed, smiling evilly. "Casey," I said slowly, "have certain…_things_…been going on with you and my brother?"

"No!" Casey said quickly. "Nothing at all! No tension here!" Her arms snapped to her sides as she said this. A moment later, her posture relaxed and she looked at me with downcast eyes.

"…It's that obvious?" she asked lamely.

"Even Dad and Nora would start to get suspicious," I said taking a hold on her elbow and leading her out of the room, turning her around the corner, and running right into Derek.

"Hey, Smerek," I said primly, leading Casey right by him, pretending not to notice the way that they met gazes for a second before hastily adverting them.

I raised my eyebrow. My theory had been proved correct: something had happened between the two of them recently, and it had changed the game.

--

"All right, men," Derek said, pacing before Lizzie and I.

"Women," Lizzie interjected.

Derek stopped, eyeballed us for a moment, and then relented.

"All right, _women_," Derek said. "This is going to be a war. A war of the skills, of you will."

Lizzie looked at me when Derek's back was turned, opening and closing her mouth like a fish. _"Blah blah blah."_

"Why is this a war of the skills?" he asked, completely ignorant of the fact that we were mocking him. "Because they – '' he gestured to the area where Casey and Edwin most likely were " – have the brains - "

"Hey!" Lizzie and I rebuked at the same time. "What do you _mean_ that _they _got the smarts?"

"You didn't let me finish," he said, holding up his hand primly. "_They_ have the _book _smarts, but we…" he looked around for a minute before leaning in and saying, "we've got the sport smarts."

"Which means..?" Lizzie asked, fiddling with her coat zipper.

"Which means that while they are plotting their next strategy, using their brains, _we _will be attacking them, giving them no chance to slow down and recuperate."

Lizzie rolled her eyes at Derek's childishness, and I couldn't help but agree; while I loved Derek, he could be really over competitive – sinful for a Venturi to say, I know, but it was.

"Question!" I said, raising my hand.

"Yes, Agent M?"

I wrinkled my nose at the code name, but continued: "You do realize that in the time that you've been giving us this speech, they've been building an ice igloo and starting on their supplies?"

Derek whirled towards the direction where Casey and Edwin had decided for their fort, he saw Casey and Edwin, smiling sweetly, three snowballs held to their chest with one arm while the other was used to wave at us.

I turned to Lizzie. "If we join their side now, we might be spared the worst punishments," I whispered.

She nodded. "I'll try to meet up with Edwin to discuss the terms," she whispered back.

_Sure you will_, I thought wryly; I wasn't stupid to notice the flush that was spreading throughout her face – or at least, the part of her face that wasn't covered by hat and scarf.

"I heard that!" Derek snapped, turning around, the scarf that Casey had made him for his birthday swinging around wildly. "Don't think I don't, because I did."

"If you didn't, then I would be lying if I said that I didn't expect you to not know how we _won't_ do in comparison to them," Lizzie shot back.

Derek looked at us for a second, mouth agape. Slowly, he closed it.

"…I have no idea what you just said," he said weakly.

I stood up and made my way over to the unused doghouse, patting his shoulder on the way. "Of course you didn't, big bro," I said, and began to scoop snow up.

--

"You'll never take me alive!" Derek shouted, teetering on the edge of the play set built for children ages 3 to 12. "Never!"

Casey rolled her eyes – something that could be seen even from a distance of fifteen feet – and put her hands on her hips. "De-rek," she said. "Just surrender already."

"Never!" he shouted, and raised his fist in what should have represented glory. He always got a little…dramatic…during snow ball fights, even as children.

Of course, his behaviors could also be chalked up to his customary three _Pixie Stix_ and two _Sprites_ before each match.

She sighed and began to climb up after him. I smirked and made sure that I had a comfy post. This was definitely going to be interesting.

There are a few stages to a Derek-Casey ("Dasey") fights much like the stages of grief: There's the denial (_"Oh, you did not just drink all of my sugar-free health soda!"_), Anger (_"Der-ek! That was my darn soda!")_ – which also lasts longer than most, Bargaining (_"My sister wants your brother's MP3 player for a week – and his CD collection."_ – Typical rendezvous in the game closet), Depression (_sob "Derek's such a JERK!"),_ and, finally, Acceptance _("Yes. I'm a jerk. You've told me three times today. Now, can you move? 'The Jerk' wants to finish seeing the hockey championships."_ – Derek at the end of a fight). It's crazy that a method was discovered, but with all of the fighting that they do, it was almost impossible not to find one.

Clearly, the fight was in the bargaining stage: Casey was motioning to a wary Derek (her on the platform connecting the slide to the bars and him on top of the bars) to come closer, promising him chocolate chip pancakes and other junk foods.

One of his eyes were quirked and his mouth barely moved as he spoke next: "…To tell me… think… him…"

Now I was interested! I inched closer, trying not to be seen.

She adverted her eyes. "…About that, Der – "

"Don't wanna hear it right now." He turned his head away from her quickly, and I decided that, as interesting as this conversation would be, I quietly turned away and headed for the igloo, which was about where Liz and Ed should have been.

"We should find a better place for this."

I stopped at hearing the quiet tone that Lizzie was using.

"No, really?"

Another voice. Just as quiet. Lower, though.

Edwin.

"_Mmm_… you think that they notice we're gone?" Lizzie again.

"Not likely," Edwin said, sounding as if he was preoccupied with something.

Or someone.

My eyes bulged as I finally figured out what was happening. Shock, anger, disgust… all emotions along those lines were present.

"Disgusting," I muttered. How dare they? Sneak around like that. Act like it was all a secret. That we couldn't be trusted. That _I _couldn't be trusted.

And doing it – kissing! – inside of the igloo that had, minutes earlier, seemed so much more innocent.

I turned on my heel, stalking past Derek and Casey, my back to Edwin and Lizzie.

I had helped all of them make a step in their relationship, hadn't I? Then, why wasn't I welcome into their little "club"?

I stopped right outside of the back door. I was being ridiculous. I should be happy for them all, finding someone that they could like without worrying about the parents or society (I'm nine, and a Venturi, but I'm a romantic). They needed my support, right?

Right.

_It's decided, then_, I thought. _I'll support them, but I'll but out of their matters. This is all on them now. No pressure on me, none at all._

While walking through the back door only to go out the front – on the way to the Davises, to play with Dimi – I couldn't help but smile.

_But God knows how much Venturis like their control._

--

**A/N: **End of another chapter! Hope that you liked it. Didn't? Have issues with the serious point of view at the end? Feel like Derek was being _too_ childish? I wouldn't mind hearing your comments in review form!

VM


	34. Chapter 34

**A/N:** Filler, basically.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own the Dasey duo. I do own Drake. But not in any "he has no free will" way… Darn.

--

**Blast From the Past**

**Chapter 34 – On Top of the Jungle Gym**

**By VirgoMaiden**

--

Derek Venturi was never one for giving up. He played until his coach had to carry him off the ice. He charmed the ladies until he was hoarse, and even then he was able to use hand signals. He pranked until he was under lock-and-key suspension. He did not, repeat _not_ allow himself to be cornered while he was on a soda-and-_Pixie_-_Stix_ high on top of the old jungle gym by one Casey McDonald who was holding a mean snowball in her hand.

"You'll never take me alive!" he cried, standing dramatically on the edge of the (most likely unstable) structure. "Never!"

Casey rolled her eyes at him (thank god, some normalcy in the relationship!) and put one of her hands on her hip.

_Resist looking_, he thought. _Must resist… hips… Hips are pain. Hips are ten feet away. Hips are a very nice view. Gah… Hips…_

"Der-ek," she was saying while he was having his internal dilemma, "Just surrender already."

"Never!" he shouted, and raised his fist in the air in an effort to show that he would never back down, would never give up the glory that winning the snow ball fight gave.

Casey sighed, dumped her snowball onto the ground, and began to climb up after him. "We seriously need to talk about your junk food craze," she muttered.

_Talk? Oh, no. No way in hell..._

"No," Derek said simply, allowing his arm to fall to his side.

"What?" Casey asked. "You mean _talk_? …Hand me that rope?"

"Not unless you're going to tell me what you think of him," he said firmly, holding the rope above his head.

She adverted her eyes. "About that Der…" she said slowly.

He cut her off. "Then wait; I don't wanna hear it now," and he adverted his eyes from her quickly.

"You're going to have to, Derek," Casey said exasperatedly.

"Then could you wait until I get inside before you tell me that you'd rather have a Max-clone? Or the me-clone that's ten times _better_?"

"Derek, that's completely – ''

"Ridiculous? Come on, Casey, give me some credit: he plays sports, he's one of the best, he has the same hair, the same ears. And isn't he an ex-playboy? He's like a mini-me, except he's so much smarter, and nicer. Is that why you're going along with all of this? Because I remind you of your old crush?"

Casey looked stunned, and barely followed Derek with her eyes as he hopped off of the opposite side of the play set.

"You're im-important to me," he stuttered, his mouth set in a hard line, "and I'm not going to be strung along because I have the same ears as some… keener. So stop trying to make me fit inside your little box of expectations, Casey, because if that's what you want, then you don't want me at all."

Derek then took the opportunity to stride back into the house, and when he was safely upstairs in his room (still dressed in his coat and boots) he peered out the window and saw Casey standing in the same position that he had left her in).

--

**A/N:** YES, it's short. But this wasn't going to be a long chapter originally. (I just didn't expect it to be so short).

Hope Der wasn't too OOC.

VM


	35. Chapter 35

**A/N: **Only a few chapters left! This one is going to be a doozy. Even though it's short.

…Right?

BY THE WAY: I'm going to be shaking up the Lizwin a bit. Just so you know.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own LWD.

--

**Blast From the Past  
Chapter 35 – Back to Square One  
By VirgoMaiden**

--

"Derek and Casey need our help."

Lizzie looked up from her position on the couch where she was watching a Christmas cartoon special. "I agree," she said. "This is getting ridiculous. They should have gotten together a long time ago."

"I don't think that Derek's really doing anything wrong," Edwin said, situating himself next to her. "But he's not making it easier for Casey to talk to him." He was, of course, referencing the time Derek had hidden in a closet when Casey had come downstairs that morning.

Lizzie was quiet for a moment before turning to me. "Edwin," she said, "how does Derek deal with rejection?"

He was quiet for a minute. "Not too well," he said.

"So do you really think that Derek would set himself up so that he could hear that he's lost to a guy that's pretty much perfect? A guy that reminds himself of… him?"

"Probably not."

"I mean, the guy probably thinks that he's just a stand-in for Drake, that Casey's only playing with him, you know?"

Lizzie groaned and slumped forward. "Casey's lack of effort to talk to him isn't helping anything either. Is she seriously wondering if she's playing with him herself?"

"She must be," Edwin said. The phone rang over his words.

"Would you get that, Ed?" Lizzie asked, leaning back into the couch. "I don't feel like getting up."

He rolled his eyes. "Sure," he snorted, standing up.

He picked it up.

"McDonald-Venturi house," he said into the speaker. "Edwin Venturi."

"Hey, Edwin."

Edwin's eyes widened. _Mary. _He _knew _he had forgotten something – ending his relationship with her. His heart began beating faster, a reminder that he had inherited the conscience that his older brother had not.

"Hey," he said, not looking over in Lizzie's direction, earning a quizzical look from her.

"I'm going to be stopping over tomorrow," Mary said, unaware of what was going on on the other end of the line. "We can exchange presents. That sound cool?"

"Yeah," Edwin said.

"Cool!" Mary chirped. "See you then."

"Yeah," he said. "I'll see you later."

"Bye – '' he didn't wait for her to finish, clicking the _end_ button on the phone and setting it down on the receiver, not thinking about how she sounded a little…distant.

Lizzie had followed him into the kitchen and was now rinsing her cup into the sink. "Who was that?" she asked.

"Teddy," he said. "Asking if we wanted to hang out later," Edwin said, looking at her cheek instead of making eye contact – one of Derek's patented lying moves.

"Uh huh," she said.

The phone rang again, and she snatched it away from the charger before Edwin could.

"Hey, this is – oh, _hi, _Mary," Lizzie said. "Edwin? He's right here. Then I'll – _oh, _I see. Yeah, I can give him the message. What is it? Uh-huh. Well, Mary, I'll be _sure _to tell him. Merry Christmas, Mary!"

She slammed the phone down, and the glare she gave him made Edwin's heart beat faster than it already was.

"You didn't break up with her?" she hissed. "That was my one freaking condition, and you couldn't bring it upon yourself to _do it?"_

"Lizzie – " Edwin's try at getting into the conversation was poor, at best, although he should have known better.

"So, _what_, Edwin, was she some kind of insurance? You'd keep stringing her along if things with _me_ didn't work out? If it wasn't _supported_? Dammit!" she pounded her fist on the counter. "You lying ass!" she shouted. "I never want to hear your pathetic pity stories again!"

She pushed past him and ran up the stairs. A second later, he heard her door slam.

He hung his head and pounded his fist on the counter.

_Crap_.

--

**A/N:** Could you really blame her? She was going after Edwin blindly in the beginning of the story, so she might be feelng a bit betrayed by him. This had to happen sometime. And trust me, it's fixed in the next chapter.


	36. Chapter 36

**A/N:** Good lord, I've been gone for forever. No excuses. Oh! Wait! I do! It's called NaNoWriMo. Yep… There it is. And, also: while this is a filler, it kind of paves the way for Christmas morning. Which is coming. Soon. Promise.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own LWD.

--

**Blast From the Past ****  
****Chapter 36 – The Imps Have Eyes****  
****By VirgoMaiden**

--

The remainder of Christmas Eve passed rather uneventfully for the rest of the McDonald-Venturi clan. Lizzie ignored Edwin unless absolutely necessary, and when she _did_ interact with him, it was all ice and a stiff body language. It was completely different, Derek knew, than it had been the day before, or the day before that… Casey didn't make it known if she had noticed, but Derek had been too busy avoiding her to really notice if she had.

Derek didn't usually take suffering in silence (he had found out that the martyr type didn't get many dates from an early age) but he didn't know how else to deal with the situation other than complete and utter denial. When Casey needed complete concentration on something, Derek needed constant distractions. When distractions failed, denial worked just as well, if not better (like, when he had thought about dropping out of school to follow Sally to Vancouver? Although that might have bordered more on 'delusion' than 'denial'…). Hence, the avoidance. He had freaked himself _and _Casey out with what he had said to her earlier, and _despite _that, he still had her present; Or, rather, _presents. _One was a CD she had really wanted. That one was for appearances. The other, more _private_ one, had been bought on a whim, and was a pair of tickets to see _RENT _when the show was due to come to town in mid-February. He had seen the ad while watching TV, and without a moment's thought was on the phone, reserving the tickets. The perfect gift, he knew, and he couldn't even suck it up to give it to her.

It was a big, twisted cycle, and Derek wished he wasn't such a pansy that he wasn't able to be in the same room with her without feeling like he was going to scream in frustration.

So it was a pretty rude "awakening" to him when Marti confronted him briefly that night, telling him that while denial and delusion were some of his (many) talents, he was just acting like a priss.

Derek Venturi. A _priss. _He couldn't have been more disgusted with himself when he finally turned in that night, the last thing on his mind being visions of sugarplums.

--

**A/N: **As always, I'd love to hear your thoughts on this chapter-filler…whatever it is. Was Derek in-character? I think I've been making him a bit too "feely" lately, and so I'm trying to…fix that. More formal edits will be done at a later time, but they _will _be done.

(Also – I've been catching up a bit on LWD thanks to YouTube, and I've come to the conclusion that I HATE TRUMAN. It seems like the writers are trying to give Casey a love/hate relationship that's too similar to the Derek/Casey one. Think so? Think not…?)


	37. Chapter 37

**A/N:** I'm going to be try to wrap this fic up before New Year's. Really. Would a face like this lie?

(And oh, yeah – beware of fluff ahead. I don't know what happened… the angst gods just said "Enough with this," and with a wave of their hands replaced my emo-y words with fluff and romance and Eleanor Roosevelt quotes and _RENT_.

…Darn you, Mrs. Roosevelt, for your romantic quotes! *shakes fist*)

**Disclaimer:** If you are assuming that I own LWD, it is a most incorrect assumption, my friend.

--

**Blast From the Past**

**Chapter 37 – The Revolving Doors of Relationships**

**By VirgoMaiden**

--

Christmas morning. Edwin almost groaned when he heard Marti pounding on his door. He was, quite obviously, due downstairs and also – unofficially – due for some more of the cold shoulder that Lizzie had been giving him for Christmas Eve.

_Make one mistake…_ he thought, and shrugged his way into a robe before shuffling outside of his room, looking at his clock out of the corner of his eye. Seven-thirty. Marti had let the family slept in this year.

He was the last one to arrive in the living room and took a moment to view his family in their current state of dysfunction: Nora and his dad were currently trying to simultaneously calm the family down and teach the "true" meaning of Christmas (much easier said than done; "giving" and "peace on earth" were still mostly foreign concepts to the Venturis while Casey and Lizzie practically reveled in it), Derek was sitting in his chair, trying to act nonchalant while repeatedly looking over at Casey and the present had had most likely given her; Casey was sitting at the end of the couch furthest from Derek, absently twirling her hair around one finger; Marti was bursting with excitement while George and Nora lectured her, and Lizzie was sitting next to Casey, arms crossed, staring at the tree as if it might burst on fire any moment.

"Ah! Edwin!" His dad said, catching sight of his second son at the top of the stairs. "There you are. _Now _we can get started…"

"Come _on, _Edwin!" Marti whined, stomping her foot in anticipation. "I wanna open _presents!_"

"Now, Marti," His dad said, whirling his head around and shaking a finger at her, "You know that Christmas is more about – ''

"Giving than receiving, peace on Earth, yadda yadda yadda," Marti said. "Can we just _start _already?"

George sighed, clearly beaten, and he looked over to Nora for some backup.

"Uhm…" Nora looked over to Edwin, who was now standing behind Derek, his hands stuffed into his pockets. "I guess so…" she finally said.

"Yeah!" Marti said, pumping a fist into the air. "Finally!" She ran to the tree and immediately picked up a few presents. "Can I be Santa this year?"

"Sure," George said, after some thought how giving Marti the job couldn't possibly end disastrously.

"Awesome," Marti said, and began stacking packages into her arms. "Sit down, Ed," she ordered. "You need to be sitting when you get your presents."

Edwin looked to the only available spot in the room, the seat next to Lizzie, and cleared this throat nervously. "Marti…" he began slowly, "I can just stand here," he said blandly.

"_Sit,"_Marti said, narrowing her eyes at him and thrusting a box in his arms. "Or no presents."

"You're way too into this," Edwin muttered, reluctantly sitting on the couch, albeit as far away from Lizzie as he could without being too overly suspicious.

"You would be too if your parents suspended Christmas in lieu of _Boxing Day,_" Marti retorted, glaring at George and Nora as she handed them a singular gift.

"Money was tight that year!" George said, protesting, obviously trying to defend himself, lest he be awarded '_Worst Dad of the Year_' award.

"Sure it was," Marti said, and took a seat on the floor, the presents distributed.

"Children aren't forgotten during Derekus," Derek said, absently, as he began opening the box. Edwin figured that the comment was made more out of habit than the sake of acting like a smartass.

"No one was going to be home!" Nora said, but her protests were weak against the power of the five children. Divided they might have been, one thing was certain: The Christmas Disaster of '07 (as it had been dubbed in the game closet one night with the approval of Derek, Casey, and Marti) would never be forgotten.

"Of course you'd think so," Lizzie said, rolling her eyes and tearing the wrapping paper off of her gift, tossing it in Edwin's direction when she was finished. Edwin ignored this as well as her appraisal to the new ecology book in her lap, courtesy of Nora and George.

He was, instead, staring at Derek who was staring at his (Derek's) gift in shock.

A book on filmmaking and a picture frame that he covered with tissue paper, so Edwin wouldn't be able to see it.

Edwin would have bet his last dollar (had he been able to) that the load in Derek's lap was from Casey. He looked back to his older stepsister, who was staring determinedly at her new purse (from her dad in New York) in her lap, seemingly detached from the family environment around her, as if she didn't care what Derek thought.

Derek thought, Edwin knew, _very _highly. And he (Edwin) had only seen half of it.

_I wonder what's _in _the frame, _he thought, before looking down at his own gift. A finance tracker book. From Casey.

_Should I be…thrilled? _He thought warily, before looking up and into Casey's judgmental gaze. Hesitantly, he raised a "Thumbs up" and gave a wary smile. She clapped, satisfied with her work, and then leaned over to Marti, probably asking for another present.

"What did you get, Derek?"

Edwin whirled his face around to face George, who was staring expectedly at his oldest son.

"Just… a book," Derek muttered, shuffling the tissue paper in his lap around, attempting to cover the frame.

"What's that?" Marti piped up, pointing to a corner of the picture frame that poked out from under the paper.

"Nothing –''

"Doesn't _look _like nothing."

"It's _nothing, _Smarti –''

"Derek," George sighed, "would you please just show us? No drama. It's Christmas."

"But – ''

"_Derek_."

"Fine," Derek muttered, a flush slowly making its way across his cheeks. And, slowly, Derek picked up the frame and began to peel away the paper –

Until the doorbell rang and he leaped up, his chair ricocheting back violently, taking the picture with him.

"Who could that be…?" Nora murmured, looking at the door quizzically as Derek fumbled with the locks. "Vicki…?"

"Don't hold your breath," Casey snorted. "She's with _Drake. _She's not going to spend her Christmas with _family."_

"You've got a point there."

"Edwin!" Derek shouted, the door now wide open. "It's the girlfriend!" And, sure enough, there was Mary, sticking her head in the room and waving to him awkwardly. "Hey, Ed," she said quietly.

"Mary? What are you doing here?" Nora asked.

Mary gave a nervous laugh. "Edwin and I agreed to open presents today," she said, "and my fam doesn't usually really get up until nine, so I figured 'why not'? Is that okay?"

"Of course," Edwin said quickly, jumping up from his seat and shoving a pair of shoes on his feet before calling back to the family "Be back in a few" (he chose not to look over in Lizzie's direction – he knew that there wasn't anything new for him there.).

"Then, while he's out, why don't you pass out a few more presents, Marti?" he heard Nora ask as the door closed behind him. "I see a nice one for Lizzie under the tree there…"

And the door finally closed behind him and he was left alone with Mary.

"Edwin…" she said slowly, and Edwin turned the giftcard in his robe pocket around.

--

Derek leaned back in his chair, glad that Edwin's girlfriend's arrival had provided a timely distraction from his picture.

Speaking of the picture….

So as to not get any more attention, he snuck another look at Casey's gift to him, moving the book aside. His heart did a little flip as he saw the picture of Casey and himself, standing a foot or so apart, giving each other a disdainful look. It couldn't have been taken more than a few years ago, after his dad and her mom had just been married. Her bangs were much shorter in the picture; just like the day that they had planned "Operation: Disengagement" (which still proved to be one of the most humiliating moments in his life. Casey or no.). Underneath the picture, white on the black frame were the words "_Some people come into our lives and quickly go. Some stay for awhile and leave footprints on our hearts. And we are never, ever the same – Eleanor Roosevelt"_

Smiling faintly to himself, he looked up at Casey, who was engrossed in one of the books that she had received from the 'rents. He wondered what she would say – what she would do – after she would unwrap her "real" present. He had finally put it under the tree in the early hours of the morning. Would this make the two of them even? Or had she not responded? Was he deluding himself into thinking that the picture had been her answer?

Damn it.

He set the frame under the old pile of tissue papers and leaned back, ignoring the presents that Marti had shoved in front of him. Thinking, he decided, had ruined a perfectly good moment. Reason had helped considerably also.

While he was lamenting about all of this, the front door opened, and in walked Edwin, who was unusually quiet, considering he had just been with his girlfriend.

"What's the matter, Ed?" George asked from across the room, peeking around Marti. "You look pretty sullen."

"Mary and I broke up," Edwin said in a clear voice, plopping down next to Lizzie on the couch.

Immediately, all noise in the room stopped and all heads turned to Edwin.

"…What?" Casey said slowly. "What do you mean you two –''

"Parted ways? Decided we'd be better off as friends? Broke it off? Derailed the relationship express?" Edwin, for all his sarcasm, didn't look too sad about it.

"Well… why?" (This was from Nora)

Edwin shrugged. "We just…did. I'd been thinking about it lately, and we both agreed that it had been kind of…_empty_…lately."

" 'Empty'?" Marti asked skeptically.

Edwin rolled his eyes, quite obviously wishing that he could have avoided the current conversation. "I dunno," he said. "We just swapped our gifts, and they were both gift cards, and we were kind of entertained by that, and Mary just…brought it up."

"So it wasn't your idea." This was from Lizzie, and her words were unusually sharp.

"I told her that I'd been feeling the same and we _also _said that we had been thinking of other people, so that made our current relationship pretty useless."

"Way to go, Ed," Derek said, holding up his hand. Edwin hit it in a lame high-five, and the two received withering looks from Casey and Lizzie.

"Der-ek," Casey said, shooting him a look that read she was clearly not impressed with his current behavior. "Could you _possibly _be more insensitive?"

"As opposed to completely ignoring deadline after deadline given by your truly to give you time to… figure out things?" He said the last bit in a rush upon realizing that the two of them were, in face, _not _alone.

"Alright…" Nora said slowly, and shifted her eyes around the room. "…Why don't we just go back to presents?"

"Sounds good to me," Lizzie said, and, the rest of the room occupied again, ripped the bow off of the box that read "Bailey & Babbs" on it. Only he and Edwin were really the ones who noticed what happened next: Lizzie opened the box top, saw the ring that was nestled in there neatly and nearly screamed in joy. Derek knew that; he had seen her mouth open and her hands move up and down in an "ohmygodohmygodohmygod" pattern.

"You didn't," Lizzie said finally, to Edwin.

"So what if I did?"

"What did you get Mary?"

A shrug from Edwin. "A giftcard."

"…Then that'd mean that I meant more to you than your _girlfriend?"_

"_Ex-_girlfriend," Edwin said, inspecting at his fingernails as if looking for a hangnail.

"…Than that'd mean…"

"That we weren't 'done' anymore?" Edwin asked.

"Uh, yeah."

"So you're not mad at me anymore?"

"Of course I am," Lizzie said, picking the ring out from the box. "But this… this took _effort, _Edwin. This means that you really _do _like me."

"I do try."

Derek smirked and looked up from the two teens, his eyes meeting Casey's.

She was giving him a look that read _You. Me. Talk. Now._

"Outside?" he mouthed.

A moment of hesitation from her. Then, a sullen nod.

Derek stood up from his seat. "Be right back," he said to his dad and Nora. "Keep unwrapping without me."

"Same," Casey said, stacking her presents neatly where her feet head been. "We – I – won't be too long."

Nora gave the two of them a long, hard look. "…Okay…" she said, and Derek and Casey quickly moved through the living room, to the kitchen, to the backyard.

Not even thirty seconds had passed since the sound of the back door closing when the remainder of the family jumped up from their seats and raced to the back room, each competing for a good view.

--

"So…" Derek said, hunching his shoulders against the cold.

"So…" Casey echoed, looking up at the sky.

"You wanted to talk?" Derek asked.

"Yeah…" Casey said, looking back down. "…It's about Drake."

"…Don't tell me that you're dropping me in favor of that…that _Ken doll," _Derek said suddenly, not fully realizing what he had said until all of his words were out and in the open.

"Derek –''

"Are you _serious_, Casey?"

"_Derek –''_

"He's a freaking look-alike! Was I some kind of nifty replacement for you while you were gone from him?"

"Derek…"

"You don't expect me to be a _little _pissed off by that?"

"Derek!"

"No, lemme guess – not only was a look-alike, I was conveniently within reach! Right down the hall!"

"It was always YOU!" Casey yelled, planting her hands on his shoulders and pushing him back.

Derek was struck speechless. "Uh…"

"_Maybe_ if you had _shut up _and let me _talk _like I was _supposed to_ we could have gotten to that point _sooner!_"

"About that, Case…"

"Don't 'Case' me, Derek!" Casey shouted, waving her arms around. "You haven't given me a chance to _breathe, _let alone _talk!"_

"But –''

"And, _yes, _I choose _you_!"

"…What was that?"

Casey's arms dropped to her side. "Don't make me repeat that, Derek," she said.

"But… But Drake!"

Casey sighed and hid her face in her hand. "Come on, Derek," she said. "How was that not _glaringly _obvious?"

"…He looks just like me?"

Casey was quiet for a minute. "…I _can _see your point there," she said. "Territorial 'Big D' and all…"

"It's not a territorial conflict, Case."

"Well, then it was pure and simple jealousy."

"Case, that guy looks as much like me as Vicky does to you."

"…Ew. Touché," Casey said, wrinkling her nose.

"But, you're for real."

Casey sighed and took a step closer to him. She stood there for a minute, looking at him, a smile playing on her face, before reaching out and cupping his face, rubbing her thumb over her cheek. "Derek…" she said quietly. "You two may _look _alike. But that doesn't mean that you _are _the same. You two…your personalities are virtually the same."

"But Girl No. – I mean, _Caty_ said…"

"Caty loves messing with people's heads, Derek," she said. "And, please, trust me when I say that I love you for you. Not because you remind me of Drake. I mean, seriously? You two don't even _dress _the same."

Derek laughed. "No kidding," he said. "Did you see that sweater he was wearing when we saw him at the mall? Total loserfest, right there."

Casey's hand dropped from his face.

"Derek…" she said slowly. "_I _bought him that sweater."

_Oh, _Derek thought. _Oh, crap._

--

The McDonald-Venturi clan pressed their noses against the back door window, watching the scene before them unfold. Such (perfectly orchestrated) chaos around the holiday season could only be the work of _their_ children.

"Can you hear what's happening?" Nora asked.

"No," George said. "But what's Casey doing? It looks like she's bending down for something."

"And Derek's running away," Marti said calmly.

"Which means…" Lizzie trailed off, and before them an armful of snow hit Derek full in the face, the force and amount causing him to fall to the ground.

"This _is _Casey and Derek we're talking about," Edwin said, giving the rest of his family a 'duh' look, and took Lizzie's hand in his own.

"Merry Christmas, guys," Nora and George chorused, their voices flat.

"Peace on Earth, good will towards man…" Marti snorted. "Not in _this _family."

Through the glass they could hear the faint war cry of a Derek-Casey battle:

"DE-_REK_!"

--

**A/N:** Whew! Once I started _that _I just couldn't stop! Lemme tell you, this was somewhat longer than I thought it was going to be. Also, I came up with Derek's gift from Casey as I was typing this, so forgive me if it's a little cheesy… But that's why you guys love me, right? The Cheese?

But, seriously? There's only about one more chapter after this. I think. Either a filler _then _an epilogue, or just an epilogue. And I apologize if the Derek/Casey outside scene was a bit crazy. I had it planned out on paper (read: actually written) but I lost the papers that it had been on. Yeah. Go figure. So, please tell me what you thought of all of this. I hope I didn't disappoint.

Happy belated holidays, gang! I'll see you by New Year's Eve!

**VM**


	38. Epilogue: New Year's Eve

**A/N:** Here it is, guys. THE END.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the regular cast of LWD. The Quartet isn't the regular cast. God help Derek if they were.

--

**Blast From the Past**

**Chapter 38, **or** Epilogue: New Year's Eve**

**By VirgoMaiden**

--

Six days later, Derek found himself dragged out of the house by Casey to a car waiting in the driveway. Without needing to be told, he knew that it was the Quartet who sat inside, and he managed a smile as Casey dragged him down the front steps and through the snow.

"Caty!"

The driver's window rolled down and Derek saw Girl No. 3, Caty, poke her head out. "Casey!" she shouted back, smiling.

"I wanted to say goodbye before you all left," Casey said, the two of them now next to the stalling car. "Since we don't see each other all that often. And… You know… Since you live far away…" Casey stood there, her lower lip quivering, before lunging forward and hugging Caty through the window. "I'm gonna miss you!" she wailed.

"We're going to miss you too, dork," Caty laughed. "You need to come up more often a visit, okay?"

"I will," Casey said, her voice muffled. Derek, however, was able to hear her next words loud and clear: "I'll make sure that Derek drives me up more often."

"No way, Spacey," Derek said, yanking his stepsister (and brand-new "serious" girlfriend) out of the car. "Get a bus schedule and _maybe _I'll help you with the fares."

"You're such a nice boyfriend, Derek," a voice from the back said, and when their window rolled down, he saw that it was Noelle. "Generous. Good-looking. All that stuff."

"By the way - congrats on that, you two!" Sarah piped up from next to Noelle. "Jessica went all crazy when she heard (she didn't think it possible), but Caty was just like 'I knew it…'"

"You really shouldn't talk so much," Caty said flatly, turning around in her said and glaring at her friend.

"Speaking of talk…" Casey said lazily, "Where's Vicky? The queen of gossip too busy to say goodbye to her favorite cousin?"

"Nah," Jessica said, moving so that Derek could now see her, leaned over Caty (and, subsequently, allowing him to see the entire Quartet lineup). "She and Drake were driven home earlier, by Coach."

"That must be awkward," Derek said, trying to work into the conversation.

Caty looked at him for the comment, but surprisingly didn't insult him as she usually did. "Yeah," she said. "The constant chaperone _and _the embarrassing aunt all wrapped up in one package? I bet Vicky's wishing she had chosen to ride home with us."

"Please don't joke about something like that," Noelle said flatly. "I might've killed her if she had."

"You and me both, pal," Jessica said.

"But we gotta get going soon," Caty said, motioning towards the dark sky. "It's what, five? It's a two-hour drive, and we want to be with our families for the countdown."

"Aw," Casey said, pouting. " 'Soon' as in 'now'?"

"Essentially."

"You can leave _after _I give you all hugs," Casey said easily, and moved to the other side of the car, where Derek could hear Casey and Sarah crying and Jessica chattering through it all.

"Hey. Venturi."

Derek looked down to see a conspiritorial-looking Caty and Noelle. They beckoned him down with a simple 'come here' motion of her index finger, and he obliged, bending over.

"Don't hurt Casey," Caty said. "Don't make her cry or we'll hurt you."

"Take care of her," Noelle said wisely. "Remember dates and stuff like that."

"Don't dump her for some kind of floozy, either," Caty added.

"And call us 'Aunt' Noelle and 'Aunt' Caty," Noelle said with a sarcastic smile. "God knows that we know you well enough to be family."

"Don't count on it," Derek said seriously. And then, "But thanks for everything."

Caty looked at him warily. "For what?"

"For coming here. You guys – and Drake – helped my family get our act together."

"…By 'our family,' you don't mean your brother and Lizzie..?"

"Yeah."

"Wow," Caty said, looking shellshocked. "I'd like to be surprised. But I'm not. How am I not surprised?"

"Because it was totally predictable?" Noelle chimed in. "Kind of weird, cliché, awkward… and sweet…but predictable? Was it you or Sarah who said that she'd be getting all the guys?"

"I don't really remember," Caty said. "But… Yeah. Wow. Congratulations to them, then."

"You're telling me," Derek said, rolling his eyes. "Took them long enough."

"Don't get me started," Casey said evenly, appearing beside him. "Especially with you."

"Ooh! Dirt!" Sarah, done with the goodbyes, peered over Noelle and smiled. "I love dirt!"

"It's a story for a rainy day," Casey said, smiling at her friend.

"God knows we have plenty of those coming up," Jessica said dramatically from her position next to Caty. "I expect to hear it."

"You will," Casey said at the same time Derek said "You won't."

"What?" he asked when subjected to a withering look from the car and his girlfriend. "It may be touchy for me…"

"And that's our cue to leave, then," Caty said, laughing, and turned the key, the engine coming to life.

"Be safe!" Casey called out as the group backed out.

"We will!" Someone shouted, and a few hands poked out of the windows, waving.

"Byeee!" Casey and Derek shouted after him, walking into the middle of the street, watching the car disappear down the dark road. When the car, the occupants, and their well wishes for the new years finally dissolved into the night, Derek put an arm around Casey and hugged her tighter to him.

Casey let out a long, wistful sigh.

"What's up?" he asked.

"Nothing," she said automatically. "It's just…really pretty, don't you think? With the snow, the roads, the streetlights…"

"Don't ask me to go all poetic on you, Case," Derek said seriously. "Please. For both of our sakes."

"Fine," Casey rolled her eyes. "But mark my words, Venturi. Inside, you're a poet. A really romantic poet."

"What? Me? No. Me Derek. Derek like manly things. Like hockey –''

"And that picture frame I made for you?" Casey asked quietly. "Don't lie to me, Der," she said. "I know you have it in your bedside drawer."

"…Can't you just let a guy be manly?" Derek finally asked. "I swear, my man card will be _gone _by the time we're through."

"Let's not think about that right now," Casey said seriously.

"Casey McDonald? Ask to not think about the future?" Derek asked jokingly. "Come on, Case… this is the worst night to say such things."

"Please?" Casey didn't respond to his comment and instead looked up at him.

"…Yeah," Derek said. "I'll drop it. Let's just…live in the moment, I guess?"

"Hm. You can let yourself think that," Casey said, pursing her lips, and then shivered. "Can we go on in, then? Or else Marti will drink all the sparkling cider."

"Sure, sure," Derek said, and, his arm still around her, he led her up into the house. Into the warmth, into the light, welcomed by the cries of their family, the cries of insanity and chaos…

Along the way, he wondered when he had grown to be the sentimental fool he had just acted to be.

--

**A/N:** Wow. Uh, yeah. Wow. This is…This is finished. First of all, I'd like to thank everybody. Everybody who read this, who beta'd this, who gave me advice on this, who helped me when I felt like I wasn't able to churn anything decent out. I thank everyone who has reviewed and feel like they will in the future (as an extra incentive, if you review this last chapter with some comments, overall feelings, etc, I'll send you a deleted scene I didn't put in (but reeeeeally wanted to)). Also, about the final Dasey relationship: Derek and Casey really don't know what's going to happen. Neither do Lizzie and Edwin, but hey – that's what makes relationships so thrilling when you're a teen, right? :D

This fic is my most popular one – by far – and I think that a large chuck of that success can be reflected onto the LWD community. So I thank you all, and with that I have three more announcements.

I need a beta for my new oneshot, which features Truman, Casey, and Derek. Any takers?

I've recently taken part in NaNoWriMo, and if anyone here has an interest in being involved with my novel (i.e, reading it, basically) please message me.

I don't know if I'm going to be involved in LWD much after my onesie is posted since I'm really busy in my school lately. That doesn't mean I'm never going to do anything on LWD whatsoever. I will be involved. I'll read, I'll write. I just may not post too much. So. Yeah. Again, message me if I was too vague here.

Love,

VM


End file.
